SORROW CITY, bienvenue en enfer
by antinea2
Summary: Bienvenue à SORROW CITY, l'un des cinq quartiers cachés de Londres.  Sorrow City où vos pires cauchemars deviennent réalités et où vous trouverez ce que vous ne saviez pas que vous cherchiez.
1. Sorrow City

**Les personnages et l'histoire originale ne m'appartiennent pas. Bla, bla, bla, vous connaissez la suite par coeur. **

**Voici une toute nouvelle histoire, qui normalement devraient connaître plusieurs chapitres suivant mon inspiration et le temps que je pourrais lui consacrer, donc si ça se trouve c'est l'unique chapitre...**

**Bienvenue à Sorrow City, ma création, où Harry se retouve un peu malgré lui et où son passé ressurgit de façon plutôt cruelle. **

**Bon, ça fait un peu une heure que je galère sur la mise en page, toutes mes excuses car ça rend le texte pas vraiment lisible. **

**L'histoire commence à la prochaine ligne.**

Harry tournait en rond depuis des heures.

Il passait et repassait devant les mêmes immeubles décrépis, les mêmes jardinets en friche où la rouille, la poussière et les ronces avaient pris le pas sur l'herbe et les fleurs, les mêmes boutiques, abandonnées par leurs propriétaires, aux rideaux de fer baissés et détériorés par la rouille et les tags.

Il ne comptait même plus les maisonnettes, que les habitants avaient fuis et aux fenêtres désormais obstruées par des planches de bois. Pour certaines les planches avaient été arrachés et la maison était squattée par encore plus pauvres, par ceux qui ne pouvaient partir.

Il ne comptait plus les ruines et les tas de cendres laissés par le feu où l'on pouvait deviner les pièces et la place de la cheminée.

Il ne comptait plus les pauvres hères à moitié dingues qui se lamentaient sur un bout de trottoir sale, attendant la fin du monde ou de leur monde tout en caressant la tête de leur chien, dernier être vivant à ne pas les fuir.

La topographie labyrinthique des lieux lui rappelait ses premiers temps à Poudlard quand il devait faire face aux couloirs qui disparaissaient et aux portes qui apparaissaient. Sauf que des rues de disparaissent pas ! Il en avait assez…

Il observait ce recoin de l'univers où l'on ne pouvait vouloir venir volontairement.

Lui c'était une lettre apportée par une petite chouette noire qui l'avait mené dans ce bout du bout du monde. Elle lui donnait une adresse et lui disait qu'il y trouverait des réponses à ses questions. Il ne savait pas vraiment de quelle question il s'agissait mais il avait toujours été de nature curieuse.

Le quartier désert reprenait un semblant de vie en fin de journée, quand des mères éreintées par leur travail rentraient chez elles, traînant derrières elles leurs enfants et leurs sacs de courses. Les hommes étaient plus rares, on en croisait peu et le peu que l'on croisait avait l'air particulièrement imbibés ou perdus. Des ombres furtives allaient et venaient dissimulées sous des capes sombres. Les trafics en tout genre étaient monnaie courante dans ce no man's land.

Las, Harry s'assit sur un bloc de pierre laissé derrière un chantier abandonné. On lui avait donné une adresse qu'il ne trouverait jamais. Cela aurait pu être un piège mais c'était trop évident. Pas que les mange-morts n'aient jamais fait preuve de subtilités mais ils n'osaient plus agir au vu et au su de tous. Non, ils préféraient la compagnie des vermines et autres parasites.

Parfois les brigades d'Aurors en levaient un nid. Ils se regroupaient dans des maisons abandonnées et fomentaient des plans inutiles et dérisoires pour ramener leur guide à la vie et accessoirement prendre celle d'Harry Potter. Harry avait échappé à un certains nombre d'attentats mais aucun n'avait réellement menaçait sa vie. Les adeptes de Voldemort qui restaient en liberté étaient la troisième ou quatrième garde. Un ramassis de crétins et d'incapables en tout genre. Les vrais proches, les vrais méchants, étaient soit morts soit à Azkaban.

Comme la nuit tombait quelques rares lampadaires s'allumaient crachotant par intermittence une lumière blafarde. Avec la nuit une toute nouvelle population faisait son apparition. Les créatures de la nuit qui avaient dormi tout le jour durant.

Il ne faisait pas froid, Harry n'avait pas faim, rien ne le poussait à rentrer chez lui alors il continua son observation. Il pensa aux anthropologues, aux explorateurs des contrées lointaines, sauf que ces gens là habitaient à quelques minutes à peine de chez lui.

Blotti dans l'obscurité, à l'abri des regards, il mesurait la distance qui les séparait. Ils n'étaient pas comme lui mais ils n'étaient pas non plus complètement autres. Ce n'était pas une humanité à part mais il n'en subsistait pas moins une barrière infranchissable entre celui qui avait tout et ceux qui avaient tout perdu ou n'avait jamais rien eu.

Une fille perchée sur des talons vertigineux et avec une jupe qui aurait plus la largeur d'une ceinture s'appuya contre l'un des lampadaires. Elle sortit une cigarette, l'alluma, Harry put voir son visage plus distinctement. Elle devait être jeune et en même temps tout dans sa façon de se tenir faisait d'elle une vieillarde. Le dos vouté, les mains tremblantes, la tête baissée, la posture mal assurée.

Elle fut vite rejoint part d'autres femmes, plus ou moins jeunes, quelques hommes aussi travestis ou non. Elles et Ils arpentaient le béton craquelé ou restaient immobiles dans leur attente. Ils ne prenaient plus garde aux nids de poule et aux pièges du sol, ils les connaissaient par cœur.

Les clients approchaient, s'éloignaient, revenaient dans une valse hésitante.

Ils faisaient leurs choix, incertains, tandis que l'achalandage restait silencieux.

Harry se demanda de qui il devait avoir le plus pitié de ces hommes et ces femmes qui vendaient leur corps pour éviter de crever de faim ou de ces hommes qui traînaient leur misère sexuelle jusqu'ici, incapables d'assumer leur choix ou leurs pulsions.

Parfois un autre type de clientèle apparaissait, le genre prédateur. Ceux-là étaient différents, ils ne rasaient pas les murs, honteux. Au contraire, ils paradaient, persuadés de leur supériorité, faisant leur choix, seigneurs dérisoires d'un petit monde misérable.

Clairement les travailleurs de la nuit ne voulaient pas aller avec eux. Tout comme Harry, ils sentaient le danger à les suivre dans quelques ruelles noires. Ils étaient peut être désespérés mais pas encore suicidaires.

Tout d'un coup un éclat de lumière accrocha le regard fatigué d'Harry.

Une silhouette qui marchait indifférente, qui slalomait entre les statues humaines. Cette silhouette lui rappelait quelque chose de lointain, d'effacer par les années. Elle s'arrêta devant une fille particulièrement jeune et lui parla. Elle l'écouta un moment puis sembla protester. Harry se demanda s'il était un habitué ou un de ses chasseurs. Une autre fille s'approcha, ils discutèrent tous les trois puis la fille s'écarta laissant sa place sous le réverbère à l'homme. Peut-être un mac pensa Harry. L'homme chercha dans ses poches et sortit un paquet de cigarette et un briquet.

Si partout dans le reste du monde sorcier on fumait la pipe, ici la cigarette moldue régnait en maître.

Quand l'inconnu alluma sa cigarette Harry fut prit d'un haut le cœur. C'était comme si une main invisible lui avait agrippé l'estomac et l'avait retourné. Il sentit une chaleur désagréable lui monter à la tête, le sang frappant contre ses tympans. Il plissa un peu plus les yeux pour être sûr que ses sens et la fatigue ne lui jouaient pas un mauvais tour. Il déglutit difficilement pour chasser le goût acide de la nausée qui était monté dans sa bouche devenue sèche.

Cette vision le rendait malade. Il aurait du être indifférent comme pour les autres mais c'était impossible. Tout d'un coup l'une de ces innombrables silhouettes avait un visage, un nom, un passé, une histoire. Et Harry connaissait ce visage, ce nom, ce passé et cette histoire.

Ce n'était plus un inconnu, c'était un morceau de la vie d'Harry et l'un des morceaux les plus importants.

Harry voulait s'enfuir, oublier, mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Ses membres inertes lui disaient qu'il devait savoir le pourquoi et le comment. Alors, obéissant, il resta. La main aux longs doigts fins apportait la cigarette à la bouche. Il devinait la poitrine se gonfler, retenir la fumée dans les entrailles avant de la recracher lentement, presque sensuellement.

Il voyait nettement le profil se dessiner et se transformer. Non qu'il y avait plus de lumière ou qu'il soit plus près, mais son cerveau superposait l'image actuelle et lointaine de l'homme au souvenir vivace qu'Harry avait de l'enfant et de l'adolescent.

Il aurait voulu l'approcher, lui parler, mais son instinct lui disait que c'était une mauvaise idée et il avait toujours écouté son instinct. Il attendit donc.

Un homme s'approcha, lui parla un moment. Il jeta sa cigarette à terre et Harry pria pour qu'il ne le suive pas, il pria pour que tout cela fut un cauchemar, un malentendu. Non, par pitié dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Mais il se redressa. Le temps ralentit, les secondes s'allongèrent, les gestes s'étirèrent sans fin. Puis tout s'accéléra et Draco Malfoy suivit l'homme dans une ruelle sombre.

Harry se leva enfin et rentra chez lui se mettre à l'abri. 

**Pour ce qui aurait des doutes le chapitre se finit ainsi… Je vais tuer mon ordinateur ou faire un procès au site.**

**Et voilà, comment le pauvre Draco s'est-il retrouvé là ? **

**Comment Harry va-t-il ou pas essayer de le sauver de son destin funeste? **

**Pour être tout à fait honnête je ne sais pas encore moi-même exactement mais je creuse la question.**

**Laisser un petit mot si le cœur vous en dit. **

**A bientôt.**


	2. Harry

Suite de l'histoire et petite leçon d'Histoire.

Harry a découvert ce qu'est devenu son vieil ennemi après la guerre et cela ne le laisse pas indifférent. Quelques nouveaux éléments même si je les distille au compte-goutte. Faut pas désespérer tout de suite, je sais à peu près où je vais.

Le rating M, c'est au cas où, mais pas pour tout de suite.

Bonne lecture.

Harry était assis dans le bureau aménagé dans le vaste grenier de la maison. Il regardait pensif la documentation accumulée de manière compulsive ces derniers jours. Il y en avait partout et il commençait à vraiment avoir du mal à s'y retrouver.

Il avait, une fois de plus, perdu ses notes qui devaient traîner quelque part sous quelques grimoires poussiéreux.

Ginny était monté le voire, avait contemplé le capharnaüm, avait soupiré résignée et était redescendu sans rien dire.

Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas ça, il l'entendait d'ici discuter avec Hermione : _« Harry a une nouvelle lubie… » _

La pendule sonna deux heures du matin. Il ferma ses yeux pour les reposer un peu. Il sentait qu'il allait encore passé une nuit blanche.

Les images, toujours les mêmes, tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, le harcelant sans répit.

Le profil qui se penche en avant, la lumière du briquet qui l'éclaire, la tête qui se penche en arrière pour avaler les premières volutes de fumée avant d'expirer lentement.

Il rouvrit ses yeux rougis par la lecture intensive des dernières heures et regarda le plan de Londres punaisé sur le mur en face de lui.

Il se demanda un instant pourquoi c'était cette image particulière qui le hantait alors que cela aurait du être logiquement celle où Malfoy avait suivi l'homme dans la ruelle sordide.

Sorrow City, l'un des cinq quartiers cachés de Londres. Tous les sorciers britanniques connaissaient le « Chemin de Traverse » et « l'Allée des Embrumes ». Les deux autres quartiers étaient des sortes de zones pavillonnaires proprettes et sans grand intérêt. Ces quatre quartiers disposés aux quatre coins de Londres étaient reliés magiquement entre eux de sorte qu'ils formaient un tout dont on ne pouvait deviner aisément les frontières.

Et il y avait Sorrow City, à part, isolé. Le quartier que le monde sorcier feignait d'ignorer. Un sourire amer se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry.

Il n'avait appris son existence qu'après avoir quitté Poudlard quand il avait entendu son nom évoqué dans une réunion d'Aurors. Les chefs d'escouades pensaient que les mange-morts avaient pu trouver refuge là-bas. Voyant son air perplexe, son voisin de droite se pencha alors sur lui et lui expliqua que SC, comme on l'appelait, était une sorte de zone de non droit sur laquelle le Ministère de la Magie et donc les Aurors n'avaient aucun pouvoir.

« Si ils sont réellement à SC il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que ses habitants fassent le ménage eux-mêmes ».

Harry ne s'était plus intéressé à SC avant de recevoir cet étrange message il y a une semaine déjà.

Depuis cette fameuse nuit, il s'était plongé dans son histoire.

Sorrow City était né lors des premières révoltes gobelines. Les « Guerres Rouges » comme on les nommait à Poudlard.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry regretta d'avoir si longtemps rêvassé durant les cours soporifiques de Binns. Il avait bien de vagues souvenirs fait de noms imprononçables mais à l'époque une mouche qui s'envolait, constituait l'Evènement majeur du cours, alors pour le reste...

Les Gobelins Rouges, références à leurs kilts écarlates, avaient créé une sorte de poche magique au cœur du bourg qu'allait devenir Londres au fil des siècles et ce afin de pouvoir y trouver refuge après les raids meurtriers qu'ils menaient au cœur des populations sorcières. On pouvait dire que d'un point de vue stratégique ils avaient inventé le concept de guerre de harcèlement.

A l'époque l'endroit se nommait Val Pranesh, le « Trou de verdure ». Les Gobelins avaient un humour particulier, songea Harry.

Malgré leur arme secrète, les Gobelins Rouges avaient perdus la guerre et avaient du se soumettre définitivement aux sorciers.

Cependant le Val Pranesh n'avait pas été détruit.

A partir de cette époque différentes vagues de populations y trouvèrent refuge chassant les habitants précédents ou se mêlant à eux. C'était au cours du moyen-âge que Val Pranesh était devenu Sorrow City, la ville des regrets.

Ce furent tout d'abord les esclaves et les serfs qui fuyaient les Maîtres et les domaines auxquels ils étaient attachés, puis les sorcières persécutées par les moldus et à qui l'on promettait les bûchers et l'enfer, vinrent ensuite les populations chassées de chez elles par les famines, les guerres civiles et les représailles qui les suivent fatalement.

En fait, tous ceux que l'histoire officielle avait mis de côté : les Perdants.

Sorrow City résumait à elle seule l'histoire du monde sorcier anglais et jusqu'à présent Harry ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point cette histoire était sanglante.

La dernière vague d'immigration était logiquement celle des manges-morts défaits par la guerre et l'Ultime Victoire d'Harry sur leur Leader.

Personne ne savait réellement combien de personnes ou de créatures vivaient à Sorrow City, ni même quel était sa véritable superficie. A vrai dire personne ne s'en souciait.

Durant les années cinquante, il y avait eu une sorte de Gentlemen Agreement entre le Ministère Sorcier et les représentants de SC : la Guilde. De l'argent avait été investi pour essayer de réhabiliter l'endroit mais avec la crise SC n'était plus une priorité. Ses habitants ne votaient pas aux élections et la bonne société sorcière considérait que vouloir les aider équivalait à jeter des mornilles par les fenêtres.

Les sorciers convenables, attirés par les faibles loyers, qui étaient venus s'y installer dans un premier temps, étaient repartis dans des contrés plus hospitalières, laissant derrière eux leurs petites habitations de bois dont le feu se régalait régulièrement.

Aujourd'hui « Sorrow City » était devenue « Sin City », mais après tout les initiales restaient les mêmes. L'endroit abritait en son sein tous les trafics imaginables et la prostitution bannie du reste du monde sorcier.

Alors qu'il laissait ses pensées suivre leur propre cours, Harry se rappela l'une de ces soirées barbantes que Ginny affectionnait tout particulièrement.

Ils avaient été invités dans un hôtel particulier, pour fêter une nouvelle fois la Victoire.

Harry détestait cela, tous ces gens dont il ignorait tout et qui venaient lui parler de façon familière. Ils semblaient tous dire : « _Oui, je connais personnellement Harry Potter. Je l'ai d'ailleurs personnellement aidé dans l'une de ses nombreuses batailles…_ »

Bien évidemment, 99% d'entre eux avaient passé la guerre bien sagement planqué dans leurs maisons de campagne à attendre qu'un gamin de 17 ans leur sauve les fesses, mais cela aurait été malpoli et inconvenant de le souligner.

Durant cette fameuse soirée, il avait entendu un sorcier particulièrement horripilant dire en riant que tout irait beaucoup mieux si on mettait le feu à Sorrow City. Ses compagnons de beuverie, pardon les autres hôtes de cette soirée mondaine, n'avaient, semble-t-il, rien à redire à cela et partageaient le mot d'esprit avec des sourires entendus.

Après cela Harry avait décidé qu'il avait fait sa BA de la semaine, prit Ginny par le bras et les fit transplaner Place Grimault.

Il se leva de sa chaise, il commençait à avoir sérieusement mal aux fesses.

Il étira son dos dont les vertèbres craquèrent délicieusement et alla s'allonger sur le canapé défoncé qu'il avait monté là avec l'aide de Ron. Il regarda par la petite fenêtre du toit le ciel étoilé. La lune était pleine et la nuit était claire. Il devait faire frais dehors. Il songea à Malfoy et se demanda s'il avait froid alors qu'il attendait sous son lampadaire.

Il avait essayé de parler de ce qu'il avait découvert mais il n'avait jamais trouvé la bonne occasion ou la bonne personne avec qui le faire.

Et puis cette histoire avait quelque chose d'indécent.

Il ne se voyait pas arriver et balancer nonchalamment :_ « Eh ! Au fait, tu sais quoi ! Malfoy fait le tapin… »_

Merlin savait à quel point il l'avait détesté.  
>Il était même la seule personne au monde qu'il avait réellement haï dans sa vie.<br>Voldemort était resté une sorte d'allégorie, de croque-mitaine, plus mort que vivant.  
>Non, celui qu'il avait haï pour de bon, c'était Malfoy.<p>

Mais cette situation n'avait rien de réjouissant. L'héritier Malfoy avait chuté de son piédestal et s'en prendre à lui, le détester, lui en vouloir, n'avait plus aucun sens aujourd'hui.

Il ferma les paupières et essaya de penser à autre chose.

Et voilà, je sais, on n'est pas beaucoup plus avancé avec tout ça. Mais c'est fait pour…

Laisser un petit mot si cette histoire ne vous laisse pas indifférent (ou même vous perturbe), ça fait toujours plaisir !


	3. Clairmélie

Bonjour à tous,

Nouveau court chapitre et introduction d'un nouveau personnage qui aura toute son importance plus tard dans cette histoire.

Toujours des problèmes de mise en forme, désolée...

Un grand merci à Yamia pour ses encouragements, c'est en partie pour cela que je continue à écrire malgré un emploi du temps plus que surchargé.

* * *

><p>Sorrow City n'apparaît pas dans les guides de voyages sorciers. Aucun touriste n'aurait l'idée saugrenue de visiter ses pittoresques ruelles décrépies.<p>

Sorrow City n'apparait pas dans le bulletin trimestriel d'information du Conseil Municipal Sorcier de Londres, ses habitants ne votent pas.

Sorrow City ne fait pas la Une du Daily Prophet ou du Chicaneur, l'histoire de ses habitants ne faisant pas vendre.

Sorrow City n'apparaît pas sur l'écran radar du monde sorcier, et pourtant…

* * *

><p>Le jour de ses douze ans, Clairmélie Grey a reçu en cadeau un journal intime.<p>

Sa mère pensait que c'était quelque chose d'important à son âge, pour qu'elle puisse se confier. Elle se souvenait elle-même clairement des tourments de sa propre adolescence.

Quelques jours plus tard elle ferait sa rentrée à la Public School, à l'Ecole des Grands comme elle disait. Sa fille était restée si petite.

Celle-ci était située à quelques centaines de mètres et son immeuble, mais sa mère angoissait à l'idée qu'elle puisse s'y rendre seule, alors elle surveillerait tous les matins que sa fille parte accompagnée de sa amie depuis le bac à sable : Agatha.

Chaque matin elle la regardait s'éloigner, dissimulée derrière le fin rideau de voilage blanc.

Clairmélie avait longuement feuilleté les feuilles blanches, elle était bien décidée à écrire dedans tous les jours.

Mélie, comme ses parents et ses amis l'appelaient, avait passé de longues heures à décorer le carnet de cuir avec soin

Elle avait sélectionné puis découpé les images de ses chanteurs préférés dans les magazines que sa mère rapportait tous les dimanches en rentrant du marché.

Puis elle avait collé ses icones avec une précision toute chirurgicale avant de les entourer de gros cœurs roses ou fuchsias, ses couleurs favorites.

Elle avait aussi mis une image d'Harry Potter, même si elle trouvait que les garçons blonds étaient plus beaux, surtout s'ils avaient les cheveux longs comme les princes des histoires qu'on lui lisait enfant.

Elle avait aussi mis des images de petits chats qu'elle trouvait drôle et de chevaux car c'était son animal préféré.

Sur la page de garde, elle avait inscrit de son écriture encore enfantine : « Journal Intime de Clairmélie Grey. Surtout ne pas lire à l'intérieur ».

Depuis qu'elle l'avait reçu, le carnet avait été placé tous les soirs religieusement sous son oreiller.

Il s'y trouve toujours aujourd'hui.

La première entrée datait du 1er septembre :

« Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée des classes. C'est très grand et il y a beaucoup de couloir, au début j'avais peur de me perdre d'une classe à l'autre. Et il y a beaucoup de monde. Dans la cour Aliocha a pris un ballon dans la tête et il a du aller à l'infirmerie. J'ai vu des grands fumer derrière une haie. Heureusement je suis dans la même classe qu'Agatha et Cassie. On s'est assise à côté ce matin et cet après-midi. Cassie a dit que Madame Lew ressemble à une grosse vache. J'ai rigolé mais je dois faire attention de bien écouter en classe sinon maman sera pas contente. »

« 2 septembre : le professeur d'Artyhmantie est un vieil hibou, il nous a donné plein de devoirs à faire ! »

« 3 septembre : maman dit qu'on a un nouveau voisin. Il habite dans l'ancien appartement de madame Prawley au deuxième étage. Aujourd'hui c'était le premier cours de sport, on a joué au basket, filles et garçons mélangés. Cet après-midi avant d'aller à la danse j'ai fait mes devoirs avec maman. Heureusement qu'elle est là pour m'aider des fois. »

« 4 septembre : j'ai vu le nouveau voisin dans l'escalier en rentrant de l'école. Il est très grand et très beau. Il ressemble beaucoup à Luke des « Sorciers Vagabonds », mais en encore plus beau. Il faut que je le dits à Cassie et Agatha. Elles vont être trop jalouses. »

« 7 septembre : j'ai revu le voisin, il discutait en bas de l'immeuble devant l'escalier. Il discutait avec Aloysius. Je lui ai dit bonjour et il m'a répondu. Il m'a même demandé dans quelle classe je suis. Maman dit que l'on doit se méfier de lui. C'est bête parce qu'il est très gentil. »

« 10 septembre : Andrew Barrington est un vrai idiot ! »

« 12 septembre : le voisin s'appelle Draco, il me l'a dit. Je lui ai parlé à l'épicerie et il dit qu'il se souvient de moi. Je me demande de combien il est plus vieux que moi ? »

« 15 septembre : maman est très en colère, elle ne veut plus que je parle à Draco ou que je le vois. Elle est bête et je la déteste ! »

La dernière ligne prote une écriture différente.

« 15 octobre : TOUT EST FINI. »

Ainsi s'achève le journal de Clairmélie Grey qui depuis est resté sous le petit oreiller bleu.

* * *

><p>Sorrow City dévore ses enfants et laissent leurs mères en pleurs.<p>

* * *

><p>ET voilà, je ménage mon suspens.<p>

Qu'est-il arrivé à Mélie ? Quel est le rôle de Draco dans toute cette histoire ?

Laissez un mot ou deux si vous avez aimé ou pas.

Juste une petite précision pour mes petits lecteurs adorés. L'histoire de SC est dure, c'est même l'idée principale. Cependant vous ne trouverez pas ici de scène de torture, sado-maso ou contre morale. Ce n'est pas mon truc et je suis incapable d'écrire ce genre de chose. Alors pas de panique pour les âmes sensibles.

Bisous et à bientôt.


	4. La morue joyeuse

Re-bonjour,

Deux chapitres dans la journée, voire même plus, vous êtes bénis bande de petites veinard.

Retour à Harry et ses problèmes existentiels. Pauvre bichon, je pense qu'il va pas mal morfler dans mon histoire.

* * *

><p>Officiellement la circulation entre Sorrow City et le reste de Londres est libre depuis les accords de Paix signé en 1667.<p>

Officiellement.

En réalité, l'état d'urgence qui frape la zone n'a jamais été levé et il existe deux points de passages obligatoires, l'un au nord, l'autre au sud.

Ils sont gardés par des Aurors spécialement formés.

Si les « extérieurs » peuvent passer sans grandes difficultés, les « intérieurs » doivent montrer patte blanche et tampons administratifs en trois exemplaires obtenus grâce la magnanimité d'un fonctionnaire et d'un petit bakchich.

Quand vous vous présentez au point de passage vous devez justifier des raisons pour lesquelles vous voulez entrer puis on vous marque magiquement afin que vous puissiez être évacué rapidement en cas de problème.

Les règles administratives évoluent suivant le climat politique et les points de passage peuvent être fermés sans préavis si le Ministère le décide.

Ca, c'est la procédure officielle et réglementaire.

Il y a d'autres solutions, moins légales mais beaucoup plus discrètes.

Des passages clandestins que l'on retrouve un peu partout en ville, dans des bars, des cabines d'essayage, sous des plaques d'égout, derrière des portes cochères, sous les dorures des hôtels particuliers.

Ces passages clandestins sont le secret le mieux partagé de Londres.

* * *

><p>Ce matin là, Harry était parti courir dans Hyde Park. Il slalomait entre les autres coureurs moins rapides et les mamans avec poussette. Parfois il évitait de justesse un cycliste pressé de se rendre au travail.<p>

Durant la nuit, aux alentours de trois heures du matin il avait pris sa décision. Il retournerait à SC, le soir même. Sa résolution prise, il pu enfin trouver le sommeil.

Il martelait le sol de façon rapide et régulière. Dans ses oreilles, une musique saccadée et répétitive sur laquelle il calquait le rythme de ses foulées.

Ces courses frénétiques lui permettaient de se vider du trop plein d'énergie et de magie accumulés aux cours des journées.

Mais ce matin là, elle lui permettrait aussi de faire le point sur ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Ginny pour justifier du fait qu'il s'apprêtait à passer la nuit dehors.

Bizarrement, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui dire la vérité.

Il se disait qu'il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter inutilement, que SC n'était pas un endroit fréquentable, que de nombreux mange-morts y rôdaient, qu'elle s'angoisserait pour lui pour rien ou pire qu'elle voudrait l'accompagner.

Mais il savait que ce n'était pas la vérité, qu'il ne cherchait pas à la protéger elle.

Non, la vérité c'était que cette histoire était entre lui et Malfoy.

Il ne voulait tout simplement pas parler de Draco Malfoy avec elle. Il s'était tissé une sorte de loyauté perverse entre lui et son vieil ennemi d'enfance. Quel qu'ait été le passé, quel que fut le présent, cela se jouerait uniquement entre eux deux.

Il rentra chez lui épuisé et satisfait. En allant dans la cuisine, il trouva un mot laissé par Ginny : « Je suis allé visiter des magasins. Je ne rentrerai que ce soir. Je t'aime. PS : il y a du poulet dans le frigo. »

Ginny avait pour projet d'ouvrir une boutique de décoration dans le Chemin de Traverse. Elle fourmillait d'idée et envisageait même de s'associer avec les jumelles Patil.

Ayant la maison pour lui seul, Harry partit à la recherche de sa cape d'invisibilité. Il aimait autant éviter que Malfoy le reconnaisse et lui demande ce qu'il faisait là, question à laquelle il savait qu'il aurait bien du mal à répondre.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il avait pu la ranger. Il ne s'en était plus servi depuis la victoire sur Voldemort et ils avaient très souvent déménagé depuis leur départ de Poudlard.

Il ouvrit les tiroirs et les placards, fouilla au fond des sacs, déplaça des boites de toutes tailles et de toutes formes. Il se surprenait à trouver des choses qu'il pensait perdues à jamais dans les limbes. Il n'avait jamais été très ordonné et cela se ressentait. Heureusement que Ginny avait l'esprit plus pratique et rationnel.

Il la retrouva en fin de compte dans une boite soigneusement mise en évidence sur une étagère de la cave sur laquelle était inscrit en lettres majuscules : «Affaires personnelles d'Harry Potter, ne pas toucher. »

Il partit tôt le soir, évitant le retour de Ginny et sans avoir mangé. Il laissa un mot en évidence sur la table basse du salon disant qu'il passerait la soirée avec Neville. Mensonge tout à fait crédible mais il espérait que Ginny n'irait pas vérifier auprès de leur ami.

Il alla au cinéma voire un gentil navet histoire de passer le temps et à 11 heures se rendit à l'un des bars de l'Allée des Embrumes : « la morue joyeuse ».

Il en avait entendu parler un jour par hasard dans une file d'attente, l'adresse était mentionnée par un sorcier se vantant de ses frasques nocturnes.

L'endroit était insuffisamment éclairé par des néons rouges rétro et le sol était étrangement poisseux sous se pieds. Le lino ne devait pas avoir croisé une serpillère depuis un bon moment.

Il regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait que quelques clients qui le fixèrent avec attention sans trop se soucier de la bienséance et de la politesse. C'était la cour des miracles et un avant-goût de se qui l'attendait derrière le passage magique.

Le barman, un colosse au crane rasé avec une balafre au travers du cou, le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds mais ne lui demanda pas ce qu'il voulait boire ou manger.

De toute façon dès qu'il avait vu la façade du bar, il avait renoncé à y commander un verre ou à en accepter un même gratuit.

Non seulement il voulait garder l'esprit clair mais il avait aussi de sérieux doutes sur les qualités d'hygiène de l'établissement et la composition de l'alcool qu'on y servait.

Il passa à l'arrière, atteignit une porte gardée par une sorte de videur, frère jumeau ou clone du barman et l'air tout aussi avenant derrière des lunettes de soleil.

A minuit, il avait atteint son but.

Il s'assit au même endroit, sur la même pierre, en retrait et attendit que le blond veuille bien faire son entrée en scène.

* * *

><p>Chapitre court où on n'avance pas beaucoup mais les chapitres vont se succéder rapidement.<p>

A tout bientôt.

Bisous.


	5. Interlude

Petit interlude avant la suite.

10 points de bonus pour tous ceux qui reconnaîtront le livre dont est tiré ce passage.

Le sommeil ne venait pas. La tumeur lui comprimait le cou. Sa vie, si bien pensée, si harmonieuse et si utile, menaçaient d'être brutalement interrompue. Il était rempli de pitié pour lui-même. Un rien aurait suffi pour que des larmes lui montent aux yeux.

Ce dernier coup ce fut naturellement Ephrem qui le lui porta. L'obscurité ne l'avait pas calmé et il racontait à son voisin Akhmajan un conte tout à fait idiot :

« Pourquoi l'homme vivrait-il cent ans ? C'est parfaitement inutile. Voilà comment ça c'est passé : Allah distribuait les vies et il donna à toutes les bêtes sauvages cinquante ans d'existence, jugeant que cela suffisait. L'homme arriva le dernier et il ne restait à la disposition d'Allah que vingt-cinq ans.

Le quart, donc ? demanda Akhmajan.

C'est ça. Et l'homme fut vexé : c'est bien peu ! Allah répond : « cela suffit ». Mais l'homme insiste. « Eh bien, alors, répond Allah, va toi-même demander, peut-être quelqu'un aura-t-il quelques années en trop à te donner. » L'homme s'en alla, et voici qu'il rencontre un cheval. « Ecoute, dit-il, on m'a donné peu de vie, cède m'en une part de la tienne. – C'est bon, tiens, prend vingt-cinq ans. » L'homme poursuivit sa route voici qu'arrive un chien : « Ecoute, chien, cède moi un peu de vie ! – Tiens, prends vingt-cinq ans ! » Il alla plus loin, un singe se présente. Il obtient de lui aussi vingt-ans ans et retourne auprès d'Allah. Ce dernier lui dit : « Ce sera comme tu l'auras voulu : les premiers vingt-cinq ans tu vivras comme un homme les vingt-cinq années suivantes, tu travailleras comme un cheval les vingt-cinq autres années tu glapiras comme un chien, et les vingt-cinq dernières années, tu seras comme un singe, un objet de risée… »

Assez joué, le prochain chapitre Harry et Draco se rencontrent enfin…

A tout bientôt…

Bisous.


	6. Draco

Suite des aventures d'Harry à Sorrow City.

Il a décidé de retrouver Draco, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Harry frissonnait sous sa cape d'invisibilité et eu pitié des travailleuses de l'asphalte dans leurs micro-tenues bon marché. Difficile de racoler et de se faire de l'argent en doudoune polaire et bottes fourrées.

Il commençait à connaitre par cœur la valse des clients, des entremetteurs et des filles. Il pouvait anticiper la chorégraphie de chaque pas, de chaque geste. Il fixa son regard sur une jolie fille rousse qui se dandinait sur ces pieds comme si elle voulait aller aux toilettes. Elle lui rappelait Ginny.

Il se demandait si finalement c'était une bonne idée d'être là. Il pourrait être chez lui, au chaud, en sécurité, au lit, à côté de sa femme, à dormir et faire de jolis rêves au lieu de se geler les fesses au milieu du trou du cul du monde à attendre qu'une diva capricieuse fasse son entrée.

Merlin, il le détestait de lui faire un coup pareil.

Alors qu'il commençait à désespérer de Draco Malfoy et du fait que ce soit vraiment lui qu'il ait vu au même endroit dix jours plus tôt, ce dernier arriva.

Si Harry ne l'avait pas attendu, il ne l'aurait peut-être pas reconnu.

Le jeune blond saluait d'un bref mouvement de tête les personnes sur place. Tous semblaient le connaître. Il alla parler à l'une des filles et plongea la main droite dans la poche de sa veste de velours côtelée. Il en sortit un petit paquet blanc qu'Harry ne pouvait identifier à cette distance. La fille sembla le refuser un instant, il insista et elle le prit, le fourrant aussitôt dans le creux de ses seins. Une brune plus âgée s'approcha et lui parla à l'oreille, il l'écouta puis secoua la tête négativement, elle s'éloigna visiblement déçue.

Ce manège recommença avec trois autres personnes, deux filles et un garçon travesti.

Harry se demanda s'il devait rajouter le trafic de drogue à la prostitution.

Il se sentait bizarrement déçu par l'héritier Malfoy.

Après quelques minutes, un homme s'approcha l'entraîna un peu à l'écart pour lui parler avant de repartir après avoir obtenu quelque chose. Malfoy resserra l'écharpe qu'il portait autour du cou et repartit dans la ruelle d'où il était venu.

Harry se leva précipitamment pour le suivre. Il eut un peu de mal les premiers mètres car l'immobilité avait engourdie ses membres roides et un fourmillement désagréable rendait ses pas douloureux.

Malfoy était rapide et connaissait les rues sombres par cœur. Son allure était vive et il évitait élégamment les pièges disposés devant lui.

Harry se concentrait pour ne pas perdre sa trace. Il devait se tenir ni trop près pour ne pas être entendu, ni trop loin pour ne pas le perdre de vue.

La peur l'envahit quand il se rendit compte qu'il se laissait guider aveuglement dans un labyrinthe fait de passages, d'escaliers, de sous-sols et d'entresols.

Ville chaotique dessinée par un architecte sous ecstasy.

Il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de suivre son guide en espérant que celui-ci le mène quelque part.

Alors que le blond avait encore accéléré ses pas et qu'Harry réfléchissait à une solution de secours, il se prit les pieds dans un seau de ferraille. Le vacarme qui s'en suivit faillit le faire crier et il bloqua son exclamation dans sa gorge alors que ses lèvres prononcèrent un « Et merde ! » muet.

Autour d'eux la ville était silencieuse. Draco s'était stoppé net, aux aguets.

Il était quelques mètres devant lui absolument immobile, à écouter les bruits de la nuit. Harry voyait sa silhouette seulement éclairée par les rayons de la lune. Il pouvait deviner les muscles tendus et la respiration rapide, saccadée. Il avait peur. Il l'entendit nettement déglutir et souffler.

Draco se retourna lentement. Il lui faisait maintenant face. Il scrutait le vide devant lui tandis qu'Harry retenait son souffle, se forçant à respirer le plus doucement possible. Il sentait en lui les battements lents mais incroyablement puissants de son cœur. Il se dit que c'était peut-être cela que Malfoy écoutait, son cœur.

Draco porta sa main à la poche et en sortit un briquet qu'il alluma dans un petit bruit sec. La flamme n'éclairait que quelques centimètres mais cela sembla lui suffire.

Il tendit son bras en avant et fit un geste circulaire devant lui. Harry pouvait clairement voire les traits tirés par la fatigue et l'expression de bête traquée dans les yeux gris rendus féroce.

Malfoy avait plus vieilli que lui ou ses amis. Des rides prématurées marquaient son visage, donnant du caractère à des traits autrefois trop lisses.

Pour la première fois depuis l'âge de ses onze ans Harry se dit que Malfoy pouvait être réellement dangereux.

Un nouveau fracas faillit le faire sursauter et se trahir.

Un chat. Un chat noir sortit d'un trou. Il miaula doucement et alla se frotter contre les chevilles de Malfoy. Draco ferma les yeux, soulagé, et se pencha pour gratouiller la tête de l'animal.

« Idiot de chat, tu m'as fait peur…, murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire. »

Les ronronnements ravis remplirent l'air. Le chat fixait de ses yeux jaunes et fendus Harry. Il pouvait sans doute le voir.

« Si tu me dénonce je t'étripe et fais des chaussons avec ta fourrure», formèrent les lèvres du brun.

Malfoy se redressa et reprit sa route.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un petit immeuble. Le sorcier blond entra mais Harry, échaudé par sa mésaventure, se retint de le suivre et préféra rester dehors. Inutile de provoquer le destin une nouvelle fois.

Il s'assit sur une palette de bois et laissa le temps aller.

Les minutes et les heures se succédèrent. Personne d'autre ne fit son apparition. Peut-être le blond était-il simplement rentré dormir…

Le ciel s'illuminait peu à peu lorsque Malfoy ressortit.

L'estomac d'Harry se crispa. L'odeur, cette odeur, cette odeur de guerre qu'il reconnut immédiatement. L'odeur du sang.

Malfoy avait quitté sa veste et était dans un simple t-shirt blanc troué sur le côté droit. Ses bras blancs étaient maculés de sang. Il avait aussi une trace rouge sur la joue gauche et même dans les cheveux clairs.

Harry avait envie de vomir. Il avait envi de fuir. De tout laisser derrière lui, de tout oublier.

Le blond alluma une cigarette et s'étira en poussant une sorte de soupir.

Il alla contre le mur et ouvrit une canalisation et l'eau jaillit bouillonnante. Il plongea les bras dedans pour les débarrasser du sang qui les maculait. L'eau devait être glacée car il grimaça.

Il était étrangement serein pour quelqu'un qui était couvert d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien.

Il retourna à l'intérieur et ressorti au bout de quelques secondes revêtu de sa veste marron et de son écharpe beige comme si de rien n'était.

Il repartit d'un pas léger. Sans réfléchir Harry lui emboîta le pas.

Que faire ? L'amener à la police ? Le tuer ? Faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu ?

Draco vira à droite et s'engouffra dans une ruelle étroite.

Harry heurta son dos.

En un instant le blond s'était arrêté le bloquant. D'un geste, il se retourna et l'empoigna.

Harry tenta de reculer pour se dégager mais un mur s'était ériger magiquement derrière lui. C'était un piège. Il sentit une lame placée contre sa gorge. Il se saisit de sa baguette pour se défendre.

Malfoy était plaqué contre lui, horriblement puissant malgré la frêle silhouette. De sa main droite il saisit la capuche et la tira en arrière arrachant des cheveux à Harry.

Quand il le reconnut ses traits se figèrent et ses pupilles se dilatèrent sous la surprise.

« Potter… »

Et voilà, pour la suite et savoir à quoi Draco Malfoy passe ses nuits il faudra attendre un peu.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage.

Bises


	7. Joyeuses retrouvailles

Re-bonjour,

Il faut croire que je suis prise d'une frénésie d'écriture ou bien que tout simplement il ne fait pas beau chez moi…

Harry s'est fait bêtement piégé par un Draco Malfoy de plus en plus suspect et méchamment armé…

Mais que va-t-il se passer, ce ne sera pas long à savoir, ça commence même juste en dessous.

* * *

><p><em>« Putain de bordel de merde POTTER! T'es suicidaire ou quoi ! »<em>

Après sa nuit blanche Harry était rentré chez lui.

_« T'es pas bien de suivre les gens comme ça ? »_

Il était allongé sur le sofa du grenier.

_« Tu sais pas que c'est dangereux… »_

Il revivait encore et encore sa nuit.

_« Abruti… »_

* * *

><p>Il pouvait encore ressentir la peur lui avait pris les trippes et lui avait arraché le cœur, sentir le corps de l'autre le clouer contre le mur de briques sales, le souffle de nicotine, la voix blanche de colère, la lame du couteau s'enfoncer à la base du cou, les pupilles dilatées par la haine.<p>

Il pouvait encore sentir la magie de sa baguette crépiter dans sa main prête à frapper et à tuer.

* * *

><p>Après de longues secondes qui resteraient à jamais gravées dans sa mémoire l'étau s'était petit à petit desserré.<p>

La lame qui se fait moins pressante, les poumons de nouveau autorisés à se remplir d'air.

Le corps sec et aiguisé qui se fait moins pesant, moins violent.

Une migraine lui foudroyait la tête, lui arrachait les yeux.

Il avait pris une des potions stockées dans une armoire de la salle de bain.

En vain….

Et merde… Toutes ses années à s'entraîner pour combattre Voldemort et le vaincre assez facilement après tout… Tous ses efforts pour se faire piéger comme un bleu par le sale petit con qu'il avait écrasé si facilement durant toutes ces années à Poudlard.

Il se sentait franchement minable.

Je te déteste Malfoy…

Il se tourna sur le côté pour se protéger de la lumière et la douleur lui vrilla la tempe. Il étouffa un grognement et se couvrit la tête d'un coussin.

Le pire s'était qu'il n'avait rien fait pour se défendre. Malfoy aurait pu lui trancher la gorge d'un mouvement et il savait qu'il n'aurait rien fait l'en empêcher.

Il se sentait impuissant et avait horreur de ça.

* * *

><p>Cela avait du être un drôle de spectacle que de voir sa tête échevelée flotter toute seule dans les airs tandis qu'un blond hystérique, couteau de chasse à la main, lui hurlait dessus menaçant.<p>

Tandis que le taux d'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines s'effondrait il sentit ses genoux se dérober sous lui. Il glissa le long du mur rugueux et se retrouva assis sur le sol de pavés boueux alors que Malfoy avait lâché son couteau et s'appuyait contre le mur à sa droite, cherchant lui aussi à remettre ses idées en place.

Harry réalisa qu'ils avaient eu aussi peur l'un que l'autre.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Potter ? »

Malfoy avait repris son ton normal, mélange d'arrogance et de nonchalance aristocratique, ton quelque peu décalé vu les circonstances.

« J'aurais pu te tuer… »

Harry sentit un sourire ironique se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors que le sang dans les cheveux de Malfoy avait séché pour prendre une couleur brune. « Je n'aurais pas été le seul cette nuit, pensa-t-il », mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Avec des gestes lourds et lents il se débarrassa de sa cape, heureux de retrouver ses mains et ses jambes. Il avait horriblement chaud maintenant.

« C'est rempli de mange-morts par ici, ajouta le blond,

- J'avais remarqué, merci…,

- Spirituel Potter, mais tu aurais pu avoir moins de chance,

- Toi aussi. »

Malfoy soupira bruyamment : « Il faut que j'y aille je suis déjà en retard. »

Il ramassa le couteau et le rentra sous le pan de sa veste.

Qui pouvait l'attendre ? Comment un truc aussi grand pouvait rentrer dans une poche ? Comment faisait-il pour ne pas se blesser ? Marrant comme les idées les plus stupides vous assaillent quand vous avez passé une nuit blanche et que vous avez échappé de peu à la mort… Le cerveau devait faire une sorte de court-circuit et avoir du mal à se reprogrammer…

Il allait partir et laisser Harry seul dans ce coin paumé.

« Comment t'as su ?

- Su quoi ?

- Que je te suivais…

- T'es pas franchement discret Potter. C'était déjà toi avec le chat, non ? C'est à se demander comment tu as pu survivre à la guerre…

- J'ai toujours eu de la chance. »

Pendant quelques secondes le visage de Draco se détendit et la naissance d'un sourire éclaira son visage livide. Il semblait se souvenir de quelque chose de plaisant et de lointain. Harry se dit qu'il devait regretter ses années d'études encore plus que lui, que la nostalgie devait être pour lui bien plus cruelle.

Il secoua brièvement la tête pour y chasser ses souvenirs et posa un regard interrogatif sur son ancien ennemi assis à ses pieds.

Il devait tout un tas de question à lui poser : Pourquoi tu me suis ? Que fais-tu là ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas chez toi avec ta famille et tes amis ? Cependant il resta muet bien décidé à ne pas laisser Harry entrer dans sa vie.

« Il y a plein de gars qui serait ravi de te faire passer l'arme à gauche ici,

- Pas toi ?

- J'suis pas un assassin,

- C'est pour ça que t'es couvert de sang ?...

- Décidément, t'es vraiment trop con Potter, siffla-t-il entre ses mâchoires serrées. »

La colère était revenue aussi vite qu'elle était partie.

« T'en as même dans les cheveux.

- Mêles toi de tes affaires, je t'es rien demandé.»

Il s'en alla et Harry se sentit abandonné.

Il mit plusieurs heures à retrouver son chemin et une sortie discrète.

* * *

><p>Il était rentré chez lui et avait soigneusement évité le regard de Ginny qui s'était précipité dans l'escalier pour l'accueillir.<p>

Elle avait tenté de lui parler, de lui demander s'il était blessé, où il avait passé la nuit, pourquoi il lui avait dit être allé chez Neville alors qu'il était en vacance dans les caraïbes… Les caraïbes… Comment il avait pu l'oublier… Malfoy avait raison il était un abruti… Mais il ne lui répondit pas. Il monta s'enfermer dans son bureau et ignora ses questions à travers la porte. Il se détestait de lui faire subir son silence mais il ne savait simplement pas quoi lui répondre.

* * *

><p>Bon, voilà. On ne sait toujours pas à quoi Draco Malfoy occupe ses nuits mais les retrouvailles n'ont pas été aussi sanglantes qu'elles auraient pu l'être.<p>

Harry va devoir apprendre à dealer avec son spleen malfoyien, Ginny avec un mari qui lui cache des choses. Quant à Draco Malfoy, et bien nous dirons qu'il a ses propres problèmes à régler.

Ce devrait être le dernier chapitre de week-end, il faut que je réfléchisse à la façon de tourner le suivant.

Laissez un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir et sinon on se sent tout triste et abandonné face à son ordinateur qui a bien du mal à vous renvoyez de l'amour.

Au plaisir.


	8. Al

Salut à tous et en particulier à Lucia et Yamia,

Laissons Harry à ses réflexions et intéressons nous au cas Draco Malfoy pour un chapitre au moins.

* * *

><p>Draco remontait sa rue d'un pas trainant. Il n'avait qu'une hâte s'effondrer sur son lit et pouvoir dormir trois jours d'affilés si possible. Il grimaça et ralentit le pas quand il vit qui l'attendait au pied des marches de son immeuble. La journée s'annonçait vraiment parfaite, après Harry Potter Saint Patron de la Balafre Sacrée : sa proprio.<p>

Il aurait bien viré discrètement à gauche pour entrer par l'escalier de secours rouillé à l'arrière de son immeuble mais elle l'avait repéré de loin. Il pouvait voire ses petits yeux de fouine se réjouir à l'avance.

Il redressa la tête comme dans le bon vieux temps et alla affronter la bête aux doigts crochus vernis de rose et à la silhouette boudinée dans une robe trop petite. Chaque fois qu'il la croisait elle lui faisait penser à Dolores Ombrage, en plus visqueuse.

« Alors Monsieur Malfoy, on découche » lança-t-elle en guise de préambule avec son petit sourire rapace.

Si Draco Malfoy n'était pas un gentleman et épuisé, il lui aurait fait bouffer son sourire de crapaud trop gras.

« Je rentre me coucher, qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

- C'est simple, mon argent.

- Le loyer c'est au quinze et on n'est que le onze du mois, argumenta Draco en toute mauvaise foi,

- Vous avez trois mois de retard, je veux mon argent, répliqua la vieille.

- On n'a qu'à procéder à notre arrangement habituel, vous savez…, dit-il avec un petit sourire qui d'habitude fonctionnait avec ce genre de gorgone.

- Malfoy j'en ai assez de vos petites combines et de vos arnaques, j'ai besoin de cet argent.

- Et moi j'ai besoin d'une chaudière qui fonctionne plus de cinq jours dans le mois et d'un endroit où mes voisins les plus proches ne soit pas une famille de rats,

- Je ne peux pas faire de travaux sans cet argent, de toute façon les locataires détruisent tout,

- Et bien c'est simple, je ne l'ai pas votre argent.

- Je sais qui vous êtes, vous avez bien des amis qui peuvent vous aidez, de la famille…

- Non, j'ai pas d'amis qui peuvent m'aider alors vous patienterez encore un peu. J'ai toujours payé à la fin. Non ? »

Et il monta les marches en la contournant soigneusement. La pieuvre avait déjà essayé de lui mettre les mains aux fesses une fois ou deux.

Il monta les escaliers vermoulus sautant la planche la plus traitre qui finirait bien par céder un jour ou l'autre sous le poids de celui qui ne ferait pas attention ou qui serait trop pressé pour compter les marches.

Diana l'attendait sur le pas de la porte de son petit appartement du deuxième étage. De mieux en mieux.

« Bonjour Draco, tu as passé une bonne nuit ?, demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire. »

« Toi aussi tu veux quelque chose, pensa-t-il. »

Diana était une des personnes les plus fiables qu'il connaissait à SC mais d'habitude elle était aimable comme une porte de prison. Sauf si elle voulait quelque chose bien sûr.

« Je vais me coucher la nuit a été longue, répondit-il.

- Tu me dois de l'argent,

- Vous vous êtes passé le mot ce matin,

- Pourquoi ?

- La vieille Bergman m'attendait en bas…

- Tu dois du fric à beaucoup de monde, constata-t-elle. Epicier, propriétaire, amis…

- Je ne l'ai pas votre argent et vous le savez,

- Tu n'as qu'à arrêté de bosser gratos et te faire payer. »

Draco la regarda méchamment, il ne voulait pas entrer dans cette conversation, pas ce matin.

Il n'en avait tout simplement pas la force.

« Inutile de me faire ton regard de grand méchant mange-mort Draco Malfoy. Tu ne m'impressionnes pas et tu sais que j'ai raison. Je ne dis pas ça que pour moi ou pour Bergman. Regardes-toi un peu dans une glace, tu fais peur. Clopes, whisky, coca : c'est pas un régime alimentaire… »

Draco fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon et sortit sa clef.

« Bonne journée, Diana, dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui. »

* * *

><p>Chez lui, il était enfin chez lui.<p>

Les rideaux étaient tirés, il s'effondra sur le canapé-lit déplié sans prendre la peine de se d'enlever ses chaussures ou sa veste. Il ne tira pas non plus la couverture. Trop fatigué. Il tourna la tête, huit heures du mat, avec un peu de chance il pourrait dormir une heure ou deux. Il ferma les yeux et un sommeil sans rêve s'empara de lui en quelques secondes.

C'est le froid qui le réveilla. Il s'était roulé en boule mais il frissonnait quand même. Il chercha à se mettre sous la couverture mais quelque chose le gêna. Il se tourna et ouvrit les yeux, prêt à virer la feignasse qui lui servait de chat et accessoirement de dératiseur.

Al.

Al était en train de dormir à côté de lui, dans son lit.

Il tenta de se souvenir malgré le manque de sommeil. Il était presque certain qu'il n'était pas là quand il s'était couché. Même dans le noir il l'aurait vu. Alors comment…

Il soupira et lui prit la main, au moins il n'avait pas froid. Il tira la couverture de laine sur lui et le borda doucement. Inutile de le réveiller pour le moment.

10 heures, il avait pu dormir deux heures.

Il se leva sans bruit et ouvrit le placard au dessus de l'évier. Il restait un fonds de café, pour le reste, Diana avait raison, c'était la bérézina. Même pas un paquet de chips à se mettre sous la dent.

Il posa sa main sur le radiateur sous la fenêtre. Il était froid, à tous les coups la chaudière était encore en panne. Ils n'auraient pas d'eau chaude aujourd'hui, ni même demain.

Le chat vint se frotter contre lui et il le repoussa du pied : « Si tu as faim, tu chasses... J'ai pas les moyens de te nourrir.»

Il fouilla dans une étagère parmi les bocaux de verre et les boites en verre, il devait bien rester quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Il les ouvrit tous systématiquement. C'était la dèche mais pas au point de mourir de faim tout de même. Il finit par trouver un paquet de biscuit sec caché tout au fond d'une boite de fer blanc.

S'il ne mettait pas tout à l'abri il sponsoriserait à ses frais un élevage de souris clandestin.

Il but son café, profitant du calme, chose rare avec son voisinage.

Il se força à grignoter un biscuit même s'il n'avait pas faim.

Il regardait Al qui dormait toujours comme un bienheureux au milieu des couvertures.

Il l'enviait de pouvoir dormir ainsi, sans se soucier du quotidien, de ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir manger ce soir ou du fait qu'ils risquaient d'être expulsé manu militari de leur appartement d'un jour à l'autre.

Si ça se trouvait c'était la vieille bique qui leur avait coupé l'eau chaude. Il faudrait aller frappez chez les voisins pour vérifier.

Il alla dans la salle de bain, se passer un peu d'eau froide sur le visage. Il n'aima pas son reflet dans la glace, il avait vraiment une sale tête. C'était de pire en pire. Il passa ses mains sur ses flancs, il sentait la saillie de ses côtes sous le tissu. Il se mordit les lèvres se promettant de manger plus, quand il en aurait les moyens.

Quand il retourna dans la salle principale il vit qu'Al s'était réveillé.

Il le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus pleins de sommeil.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Tant qu'ils étaient ensembles tout irait bien.

Il s'allongea sur le lit et embrassa les fines boucles blondes avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer tout contre lui.

Le bébé se blottit contre son cou. C'était bon.

Draco le laissa finir de se réveiller tout contre lui.

« T'as faim le monstre ? demanda-t-il avant de se lever et de l'emporter avec lui. »

Il l'assit sur sa chaise haute et lui fit un vrai petit-déjeuner. Il pouvait bien crever de faim tant que son fils avait quelque chose dans son assiette.

« Tu sais qui j'ai vu cette nuit ? Tu ne me croiras jamais ! Harry Potter !

Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tu ne me croirais pas… Il m'a suivi toute la nuit je pense.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut mais à mon avis ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle pour nous deux… Potter est du genre à fouiller dans ce qui ne le regarde pas et à apporter des ennuis… »

Al fit tomber son assiette en plastique bleu avec un lapin en redingote au milieu, celui qui portait un panier avec des carottes. Elle était heureusement vide et il tapait de sa cuillère sur la tablette devant lui.

« Tu ne sais même pas qui c'est toi : Harry Potter… Tu as bien de la chance…»

Draco ramassa les couverts et les replaça devant le petit garçon qui éclata de rire.

Al était dans sa période je prends, je jette et j'attends que papa ramasse.

Le ridicule de toute cette situation frappa le jeune sorcier. Il y avait encore quelques années il en aurait pleuré mais aujourd'hui plus rien ne semblait pouvoir le blesser. Tout ce qu'il demandait c'est pouvoir voir la fin du jour en bon état.

« Draco Malfoy, tu es vraiment pathétique, dit-il à haute voix pour lui-même. La seule personne avec qui tu ais une conversation normale est un gamin de dix-huit mois dont le vocabulaire se limite à dada… »

L'enfant leva la tête et lança : « Dada ? »

« Oui c'est ça, dada. Tu préfères quoi : compote de pomme ou compote de poire ? »

* * *

><p>Fin de chapitre, vous avez fait la connaissance de bébé Al et de quelques personnages entourant Draco.<p>

Laissez une trace de votre passage critique, idée, proposition. Tout est bienvenu.

A tout bientôt.


	9. Imogène

Hello,

New chapter today !

Oui je suis bilingue, ça vous en bouche un coin, avouez !

On continue et aujourd'hui nous faisons la connaissance d'Imogène. Momo pour les intimes mais elle déteste ça.

Imogène longeait les murs gris du 27ème poste. Les couloirs sentaient le détergeant et le sol venait d'être récuré à grande eau mais quoi que l'on fasse le 27ème aurait toujours l'air sale et miteux.

Elle aimait arriver tôt le matin. L'équipe de nuit venait de partir et l'équipe de jour n'avait pas encore investie les lieux. C'était étonnamment calme. Dans quelques heures ce serait le chaos habituel avec les voleurs, les receleurs, les petits trafiquants, les filles, les dingues annonçant la fin du monde ou le retour de Voldemort...

Elle salua d'un petit signe discret de la tête la femme de ménage. Solidarité féminine indispensable dans ce monde de gros machos bouffis à la bière.

Elle alla chercher sa tasse : « Ma maman est la plus belle » rangée dans la case qui portait son nom et se servit un bon thé chaud. Il faisait toujours froid ici, c'était pour refroidir les esprits plaisantait-on.

Elle croyait surtout que c'était parce qu'on n'avait pas les moyens de chauffé les locaux correctement.

Elle regarda les pâtisseries couvertes de gros grains de sucre avec envie mais décida que ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Elle devait se débarrasser de cette addiction au sucre sinon elle finirait énorme.

Elle slaloma entre les bureaux et les chaises et alla se poster devant le plan de Sorrow. Deux épingles bleus, trois rouges et une verte. Elle traduisit : deux meurtres, trois agressions, un suicide. Pas une si mauvaise nuit dans l'ensemble.

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit comme une sorte de mugissement bestial venir du bureau sur sa droite. Les stores étaient baissés, quelqu'un se prenait un savon carabiné.

La porte s'ouvrit, Del Rio sortit la tête basse et elle entendit hurler : « Black ! Dans mon bureau et fissa ! ».

C'était son tour. Youpi !

Il prit le temps de finir sa tasse et avala une chouquette pour se remonter le moral.

Elle alla s'assoir sur la chaise face au bureau. Le chef avait sa tête des mauvais jours.

Depuis qu'elle travaillait ici elle l'avait toujours connu assis derrière son bureau, nuit et jour, 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7. Pas étonnant que sa femme se soit fait la malle avec leurs deux filles.

Mais elle le respectait et l'aimait comme un père. S'il n'avait pas été là elle serait partie depuis longtemps.

Il était impressionnant le Chef Welsh avec son corps de grizzly et sa tête de pit-bull. Mais c'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien une fois qu'on s'était habitué aux décibels et à la mauvaise humeur chronique.

« Rose, fuchsia ou mauve ? demanda-t-il de sa voix de baryton enrhumé. »

Imogène le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

« La nouvelle couleur pour les punaises sur la carte…, expliqua-t-il patiemment. »

Il faudrait un jour qu'on lui explique que lire dans les pensées n'était pas au programme de l'école de police.

« Je ne sais pas, rose ?...

J'en étais sûr, vous êtes une fille.

N'importe quoi… De toute façon entre le rose, le mauve et le fuchsia… »

Welsh gérait son poste à coup de gueulantes monumentales, mais on devait reconnaître que le travail n'était pas facile et que le poste tournait.

Il devait jongler toute la journée entre le manque de personnel et de moyens. Et quand on voyait le personnel que l'on avait mis à sa disposition, on se disait que c'était déjà miraculeux qu'ils viennent bosser tous les jours.

Heureusement il avait elle, Ray et Ben.

Enfin pour Ray et Ben, c'était vite dit.

C'était définitivement le couple le plus mal assorti et le plus heureux qu'elle connaissait. Le problème c'est qu'ils étaient tous les deux bizarres à leur façon. Bizarres, bougrement attachants et diablement efficaces dans le travail.

« Black, vous m'écoutez ? »

Imogène était encore partie ailleurs.

Chaque fois c'était la même chose elle se laissait hypnotiser par le bureau de Welsh. Le problème était que dans le coin droit la peinture s'écaillait et qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de gratter la peinture avec son ongle. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

« Arrêtez de détériorer le matériel de la police, le contribuable vous en sera reconnaissant ! » lui avait-il dit un jour.

« Nouvelle épingle rose pour les overdoses ! Vous êtes chargé du dossier.

Qui bossera avec moi ?

Vous êtes seule.

Ben ? Ray ?

Ils sont en Ecosse, voyage de noce.

Ils ne sont pas mariés.

C'est tout comme. »

Un couple d'hommes au 27ème, cela faisait jaser mais personne n'aurait jamais osé faire une réflexion devant le couple ou Welsh. Non, pas si vous teniez à vos rotules ou à une partie encore plus sensible de votre anatomie !

« Les overdoses se multiplient et on a toujours pas identifié la drogue utilisée… On a cinq nouveaux dossiers rien que cette nuit, et je ne compte pas ceux que l'on ne retrouve pas… »

Welsh lui donna les cinq dossiers roses.

Photos du corps, description des circonstances de la découverte, identité si possible, témoignages mais fallait pas rêver. Plus tard il y aurait un rapport d'autopsie si on mettait la main sur un légiste qui acceptait de venir bosser à Sorrow.

Jeunes, filles et garçons, souvent prostitués mais pas seulement. Si on ne retrouvait pas la famille, ou si elle n'avait pas les moyens, ils seraient enterrés dans la fosse commune avec tous les autres

Le souffle d'Imogène se coupa quand elle vit la photo d'un jeune homme blond recroquevillé à terre dans une flaque de sang.

Welsh vit sa réaction : « Pas de panique, ce n'est pas lui. On ne l'a pas encore identifié mais ce n'est pas lui… »

Imogène réfléchit. Des overdoses, c'était un truc moldu pas sorcier. Les sorciers étaient habitués aux potions, ils savaient les manier. Les psychotropes étaient légion dans le quartier mais les accidents rares et autant d'accidents étaient exceptionnels. A moins que ce ne soient pas des accidents…

« C'est magique ?

Non, on a rien trouvé dans ce sens… »

Imogène soupira. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin ou un ange en enfer comme aurait dit sa grand-mère.

Dans les forces de l'ordre il y avait deux catégories : les aurors et les policiers.

Les aurors s'occupaient des crimes magiques et des mages noirs. Les policiers s'occupaient de la criminalité sans magie, moldue en quelque sorte : les vols, les agressions, les meurtres par arme blanche ou arme à feu.

Travailler pour le corps des aurors était un honneur, une distinction. Il y avait de quoi briller en société, surtout après la guerre.

Etre flic c'était… comment dire ? Moins bien considéré ? Une honte ? Une déchéance ? Le dernier échelon avant les bas fonds ?

Etre flic à SC, alors là… Autant dire que vous êtes au chômage ou mère au foyer, ça passera mieux.

Le truc c'est que lors du concours d'entré vous êtes classé en trois catégories : les aurors, les réformés et les flics. Et il valait mieux être réformé que flic.

Ensuite vous êtes répartis dans les commissariats et celui du 27ème district de SC était le moins couru. Brefs, on ramassait ici les alcoolos et les tarés que l'on ne voulait pas ailleurs. Tous ceux qui étaient trop dangereux pour qu'on leur confie une baguette.

Et il y avait les originaux : Ray, Ben, Welsh et elle. Ceux qui s'étaient attaché au quartier et à ses habitants.

Les parents d'Imogène étaient venus à SC dans les années 70 et ils étaient restés après la crise et durant la guerre. Son père était médicomage et était mort quelques années auparavant d'une crise cardiaque. Sa mère était institutrice et ne s'était jamais résolue à abandonner ses petits élèves.

Imogène avait grandi ici et quitter les habitants seraient pire que de la désertion.

Alors elle restait, s'accrochait et faisait ce qu'elle pouvait.

Aya !

Laissez un message, c'est toujours un plaisirs que de les trouver sur sa boite mail.

Gros Poutous !


	10. Messages

Bonjour,

Aujourd'hui il fait beau alors moins de chapitres.

A la demande générale des chapitres un tout petit peu plus longs. Ou au moins je vais essayer. Ma façon d'écrire est telle que j'ai du mal à allonger mes chapitres. Mais je vais faire un effort et essayé de mettre plus de détails.

* * *

><p>Tout le monde vous dira qu'Anastasia Krékovna est restée une belle femme malgré les années et les malheurs qui l'ont frappé.<p>

Anastasia Krékovna est une femme d'habitude.

Habitudes hérités de ses propres parents et qu'elle avait essayé en vain d'enseigner à ses enfants.

Depuis l'âge 16 ans elle commence chacune de ses journées par une tasse de thé.

Mélange russe bien évidemment.

Puis elle s'habille avec soin et attache ses longs cheveux blonds en un chignon serré. Elle a abandonné ses longues tresses blondes de jeune fille le jour de son mariage.

Elle a toujours mis un point d'orgue à être élégante en toute circonstance. « On en sait jamais qui on peut être amené à croiser en ville », dit-elle chaque matin dans son reflet.

Elle se rend ensuite au travail, la tête haute et la démarche distinguée. Les voisins la saluent poliment et échangent quelques mots avec elle, surtout depuis son malheur.

Ils la respectent même si elle ne fait pas partie de leur monde. Pensez donc, une aristocrate russe au milieu de Sorrow City. Un comble. La pauvre elle n'est pas à sa place.

Mais ils se trompent. Si Anastasia Krékovna est ici c'est qu'elle la choisit. Son âme russe l'a guidé auprès de l'homme qu'elle aime et elle n'est certainement pas femme à avoir des regrets.

Ce matin-là, elle se versait, comme à son habitude, une tasse de thé brûlant. L'arôme d'agrumes et d'épices embaumait la petite pièce décorée avec goût mais sans tapage. Sur une petite assiette de porcelaine rose étaient posés un muffin citron, un scone et deux toasts à la confiture de framboise.

Comme d'habitude.

Mais ce qui l'était moins, c'était la petite chouette blanche qui l'attendait au dehors.

Anastasia se leva, ajusta d'un geste souple les pans de sa robe de chambre de soie verte et écarta le rideau de mousse.

La petite chouette avait un message pour elle.

Elle ouvrit donc la fenêtre et détacha le parchemin de la petite patte.

Elle le déroula et fut prise de stupeur, ensuite vint la colère. Elle alla à la cheminée du salon, alluma le feu d'un coup de baguette et jeta le message dans le foyer.

Certaines personnes n'ont vraiment aucune tenue pensa-t-elle avant de se rassoir et de finir son thé.

Comme d'habitude.

* * *

><p>Il était une heure passé quand Imogène rentra au 27ème.<p>

Elle avait passé sa matinée à arpenter rues et boulevards, essayant de parler aux filles, aux barmans, aux petits revendeurs, aux indics habituels sur ce genre d'affaire. Elle les interrogeait avec plus ou moins de ménagement, plus ou moins de psychologie pour tenter de percevoir ce qu'ils savaient ou pas.

Elle voulait à obtenir le moindre indice sur ce nouveau mal qui se répandait sur Sorrow comme une trainée de poudre. Elle écoutait les bruits de la rue, les rumeurs, les ragots, les légendes. Sorrow était une société sorcière, la légende était indissociable de la réalité et la réalité se fondait dans les légendes.

Mais elle n'obtint rien de précis et rentra bredouille.

Le peuple de Sorrow est naturellement méfiant. Il n'aime pas parler, se confier. Montrer ses faiblesses est le meilleur moyen de se faire bouffer. Et quand ils parlent il faut savoir séparer le bon grain de l'ivraie, savoir détecter les escroqueries et les arnaques.

Pour vivre et travailler à Sorrow il faut connaitre ses codes, son langage. Il faut savoir naviguer entre les clans, les gangs, savoir qui est en guerre avec qui, où en sont les trêves et anticiper au mieux le moment où quelqu'un sortirait la hache de guerre. Cette expérience ne venait qu'au fil des années. C'était plus simple pour elle qui avait grandi ici mais ce n'était pas facile.

Ses parents l'avaient très longtemps protégée et quand elle fut lâchée seule dans la nature elle avait ressentit un immense vertige. Elle avait eu l'impression de se jeter dans le vide en sachant que personne ne serait là pour la rattraper ou la soigner si elle se blesser au fond du gouffre.

Elle passa le long des cellules pour voir si elle reconnaissait une tête familière, quelqu'un qui pourrait enfin l'éclairer. Personne, juste des ivrognes et des filles de joie ramassées durant la nuit, histoire de faire du chiffre et remplir les tableaux de statistiques.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au panneau de la ville, rien de nouveau.

Elle eut soudain faim, récupéra le sandwich préparé le matin même par son mari, mordit dedans, callée dans sa chaise, les jambes étendues devant elle.

Elle écoutait la dernière plaisanterie de Dewey. Il avait récupéré un magazine féminin et interrogeait son collègue pour décrypter savoir qu'elle type de « meilleure amie » il était.

A côté Fran lisait l'horoscope et elle l'écouta plus attentivement quand elle fit référence à son signe. Ils lui annonçaient un grand voyage dans les îles du sud. Si cela pouvait être vrai… Elle, Thomas, les enfants, le sable chaud et les cocotiers…

Rassasiée elle alla à son casier pour récupérer son courrier en attente.

Comme d'habitude il débordait. Elle s'assit et tria entre l'urgent, le très urgent, le très très urgent et ce qui était tellement urgent que la date de péremption était dépassée et qu'il n'y avait plus qu'à le jeter à la poubelle.

Au milieu du courrier il y avait une petite enveloppe noire. Son nom était écrit dessus en caractères blancs : « Imogène, Natacha, Andréopa Black ».

On aurait dit un carton d'invitation pour une soirée sado-maso, le style fouet et dentelles noires. « Très drôle les mecs »pensa-t-elle avant de l'ouvrir.

Elle sortit le petit carton de l'élégante enveloppe. « Ca, c'est pas drôle du tout »pensa-t-elle.

Elle relut le carton plusieurs fois.

Elle bouillonnait intérieurement. Elle savait parfaitement qu'ils pouvaient être cons mais là ils dépassaient les bornes. Passe encore les objets sexuelles à base de canards vibrants, de crème de massage au chocolat ou encore l'abonnement au magazine « Entre'elles » : le journal des lesbiennes libérées et bien dans leur corps….

Mais là, c'était inutilement cruel.

Elle se leva et brandit le carton : « Qui a écrit ça ? »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle dans un mouvement incrédule.

« Qui s'amuse à mettre ce genre de saloperie dans mon casier ? » demanda-t-elle encore plus fort.

Quelques têtes firent un mouvement négatif, d'autres avaient repris leurs occupations.

« Non mais vous allez me répondre à la fin ! » finit-elle par hurler.

La réponse vint du bureau du chef : « Black, assez de comédie dans mon bureau ! »

* * *

><p>Draco avait profité de la sieste du bébé pour dormir lui aussi. Il était quatre heures de l'après-midi quand il avait été réveillé par des gazouillis. Al était allongé à côté de lui sur le dos et il jouait avec ses doigts. Vers l'âge de neufs mois il avait découvert qu'il avait des mains et il avait passé des heures fasciné en train de les regarder s'ouvrir et se fermer selon sa propre volonté.<p>

Maintenant il avait un nouveau jeu : il parlait, enfin il émettait des bruits de bébé. Draco l'écouta attentivement essayant de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait raconter dans sa langue de tout petit. Il était content, c'était sûr.

« Mon bébé »l'appela-t-il doucement.

Al tourna la tête vers lui et fit un immense sourire heureux : « Dada ! ».

Il tendit ses petites mains et lui attrapa des mèches de cheveux pour tirer dessus.

La fin d'après-midi était douce. Si tout pouvait toujours être ainsi. Justes tous les deux sur un lit en train de jouer à l'avion. C'était pour lui que Draco continuait d'avancer, sans l'enfant cela ferait longtemps qu'il aurait tout laissé tomber et se serait laissé mourir. Non pas qu'il était suicidaire mais il y a toute sorte de façon de mourir. Vous pouvez vous tuer si vous en avez le cran ou plus facile à Sorrow, vous laissez tuer.

Vers six heures, il se leva et alla faire chauffer de l'eau pour le bain du bébé.

Une fois propre et habillé c'était l'heure du dîner.

Al était assis dans sa chaise haute à attendre son repas quand tout d'un coup il poussa un cri suraiguë. Draco se tourna vers lui et le vit se pencher en avant comme s'il cherchait à attraper quelque chose devant lui. Draco fronça les sourcils et regarda dans la même direction que le petit. Une chouette à la fenêtre. Il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il posa sa casserole de purée et alla à la fenêtre. C'était une petite chouette blanche, un peu le même genre que celle de Potter à l'époque. Le sorcier blond grimaça : « Ne surtout pas penser à Potter !... ».

Il ouvrit la fenêtre en faisant attention aux pots de terre cuite et détacha le message de la petite patte griffue. L'animal s'envola sans attendre de réponse. Le bébé la voyant partir sans avoir pris la peine de venir jouer avec lui commença à froncer ses sourcils et à tordre sa bouche. Reconnaissant les signes d'une crise de larmes imminente Draco se saisit de lui et l'assit sur ses genoux.

Il déplia le message : « Ce n'était pas une mort naturelle. ».

Même si ce n'était pas précisé il savait instinctivement de qui il était question. Il repoussa le bout de parchemin et se laissa envahir par les souvenirs.

Il soupira et dit : « Tu sais quoi Al : ce soir je reste avec toi. Tant pis pour le loyer. Le vieil iguane attendra un peu plus longtemps… »

* * *

><p>Voilà,<p>

Selon Freud on écrit pour être aimé alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre lecture, un bisou, un câlin, ce que vous voulez.

Tous ceux qui écrivent sur ce site ont un gros besoin d'amour…

A bientôt.


	11. Ginny

Salut,

Retour du côté de chez Harry qui se décide à repasser à l'action et mettre enfin la main sur son poisson.

Mais à SC rien n'est jamais simple.

Hermione attendait dans le salon que Ginny revienne. Elle avait reçu une invitation ce matin par hibou express pour venir prendre le thé dans l'après-midi. Quand Ginny lui avait ouvert la porte elle sut qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

Depuis la fin de la guerre et leur départ de Poudlard ils s'étaient un peu éloigner les uns des autres. Chacun vivait sa vie.

Ginny et Harry avaient assisté à son mariage et elle et Ron étaient allé au leur. Ils se retrouvaient le plus souvent chez les Weasley, au Terrier, pour les repas dominicaux sous la houlette quelque peu dictatoriale de Molly.

Hermione travaillait énormément et n'avait pas vraiment de temps à consacrer à ses amis. Mais il faut savoir ce que l'on veut dans la vie avait-elle tranché quand on lui avait proposé une promotion.

Ginny revint avec tableau en lévitation devant elle qu'elle déposa sur la table basse en verre.

Hermione observa le visage sombre de son amie.

« Bien », dit-elle, quand elle en eut assez d'attendre que Ginny se décide à parler.

« C'est Harry…, commença Ginny avant de s'arrêter hésitante. »

Devant la détresse palpable de son amie, Hermione se dit que peut-être elle devrait lui prendre la main, ou la consoler, quelque chose comme ça.

Elle se contenta de prendre la théière et remplir les tasses. C'était étonnant la vitesse avec laquelle vous vous éloignez des gens. Il y avait quelques années elle n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à prendre son amie dans les bras. Aujourd'hui voir cette détresse la mettait mal à l'aise.

« Il a un comportement étrange ces derniers jours…, reprit Ginny. »

Rien de très nouveau, pensa Hermione.

« Il passe des heures enfermé dans le bureau du grenier, je m'inquiète pour lui…, finit Ginny ».

Hermione émit un petit reniflement. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de conversation avec ses non-dits et ses sous-entendus. Elle aimait avoir toutes les données d'un problème pour pouvoir le résoudre.

« Tu penses qu'il te trompe ?, demanda-t-elle posément et logiquement. »

Ginny eut un choc. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Hermione n'était peut-être pas la bonne personne pour parler de cela.

Elle était devenue si rationnelle, si froide.

Non, ce n'était pas le problème. Une chose était sûr Harry ne voyait personne, à moins qu'il l'ait caché dans l'armoire du grenier.

« Non ! Il ne me trompe pas !Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ?

Je ne sais pas, tu me demandes de venir pour parler d'Harry, alors…

Non, ce n'est pas ça le problème. Quelque chose le préoccupe et il refuse de me dire quoi… Il passe des heures seul à ruminer… »

Elle jugea qu'il était préférable de ne pas lui parler du mensonge à propos de Neville. Elle sauterait sur la mauvaise conclusion.

« Tu sais Ginny, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il a des passages à vide depuis la fin de la guerre. Ce que je veux dire c'est que cela lui passera. Ce n'est pas simple pour lui. Je peux lui parler si tu le souhaite…

Non, merci. Ca ira. Je me disais juste que… Tu vois je sais qu'il m'aime mais je me demande si il n'est pas temps que nous formions une vraie famille…

Tu veux dire avoir un enfant ?demanda Hermione surprise.

Oui, Harry a toujours voulu une famille. Je me dis qu'il est peut-être temps.

Oui. Peut-être… »

Hermione doutait que ce soit une solution mais elle le garda pour elle. Faire un enfant quand un couple bat de l'aile c'est risqué.

« Tu devrais réfléchir avant de passer le pas, c'est un choix qui vous engage pour la vie, dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour son amie. »

Ce matin là alors que Ginny lui annonça qu'elle allait passer la journée au Terrier pour voir ses neveux, Harry sauta sur l'occasion. Il retournerait à Sorrow bien décidé à résoudre le mystère Draco Malfoy .

Il se rendit au même bar que la dernière fois et passa de l'autre côté du miroir sous l'œil hargneux du gardien des enfers.

Son plan était simplissime. Demander aux gens s'ils connaissaient le blond, obtenir son adresse et aller chez lui. Un vrai jeu d'enfants.

Mais il ne connaissait pas les gens de Sorrow.

Il se rendit donc à l'endroit habituel. Il n'y avait que quelques filles en cette heure de la journée. L'activité était surtout nocturne pour plus de discrétion. Quelques unes se tenaient appuyées contre le mur d'immeubles, postées près de la porte, prête à monter. D'autres discutaient entre elles en attendant le client, certaines enfin, les plus jeunes, chahutaient joyeusement.

Harry s'approcha d'une brunette isolée. Avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche elle lui annonça les tarifs et les conditions. Il se mit à rougir violement. Il n'avait jamais eu recours à ce genre de services et fut quelque peu choquer par la crudité et la franchise de l'offre.

« Je… Ce n'est pas pour ça, bredouilla-t-il. »

La fille lui lança un regard exaspéré. Encore un nouveau qui ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait et aller lui faire perdre son temps et de l'argent.

« Je cherche quelqu'un…. Un homme….

Pour les mecs et les travlos il faut repasser plus tard, ils n'ont pas commencé leur journée !

Ce n'est pas pour ça, insista Harry pris au dépourvu. Je veux juste lui parler pas … consommer…

Vous êtes un flic ?

Non ! se défendit-il,

Alors quoi ?

Il s'appelle Draco. Draco Malfoy. A peu près ma taille, blond, maigre, l'air arrogant…. »

La fille parut tout d'un coup gênée et elle lança un coup d'œil furtif à une autre femme, plus âgée. Quand elle eut capté son attention, elle lui fit un petit signe discret de la tête et celle-ci s'avança d'un pas résolu.

« Que voulez-vous ?, lança-t-elle d'une vois forte. »

Harry regarda la matrone, elle n'avait pas l'air commode.

« Je cherche quelqu'un, un homme…

Les hommes c'est plus tard ou dans les bars en journée… »

Harry se concentra pour se pas s'énerver.

« Je ne le cherche pas pour m'envoyer en l'air, il s'appelle Malfoy.

Connais pas, dit la femme.

Peut-être le connaissez-vous sous un autre nom. Son prénom est Draco.

Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne le connais pas. Maintenant partez ! »

Harry sentit que tout le monde les regardait attendant l'explosion finale.

Il comprit qu'ici personne ne parlerait à un étranger.

Peut-être devrait-il chercher du côté des hommes.

« Si vous avez peur je peux vous aider, proposa-t-il en court d'arguments. »

« On se protège nous-mêmes, coupa la femme sanglée dans son fourreau léopard et perchée sur ses talons de 15 centimètres. »

Effectivement elle n'avait pas l'air vulnérable avec ses yeux flamboyants et sa baguette à la main.

Il repartit donc la tête basse et bredouille. Un homme, dissimulé sous sa cape et qui avait assisté à toute l'altercation le suivit.

« Monsieur, dit-il à voix basse quand ils furent suffisamment loin des amazones. Je connais celui que vous cherchez… »

Harry se retourna et se retrouva face à une version plus visqueuse, si possible, de Peter Pettigrew. L'homme était minuscule, impression d'autant plus renforcé qu'il était pratiquement plié en deux dans une position qui devait s'apparenter à du respect mais le rendait obséquieux.

Il portait une longue cape marron sale et rapiécée aux manches. Il dégageait une impression de saleté. Il était entre deux âges et ses yeux brillaient de cupidité alors qu'il se penchait tout bas. Sa voix lui donna un frisson. Il était prêt à parier que c'était un ancien mange-mort.

Harry n'avait aucune envie d'avoir affaire à un tel homme mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« C'est bon, dit-il finalement. Je m'adresserais à quelqu'un d'autre.

Personne ne vous parlera. Vous avez bien vu la réaction d'Irma. Vous n'êtes qu'un extérieur…

Un extérieur ?

Vous m'appartenez pas à notre monde, vous êtes beaucoup trop grand…

Assez !, coupa Harry qui refusait d'entrer dans ce jeu. »

L'homme se ratatina un peu plus encore.

« Ils ne vous parleront pas, moi par contre je suis prêt à vous aider, reprit-il d'une petite voix doucereuse.

Pourquoi ?

Disons que j'ai mes propres intérêts…

Pourquoi vous faire confiance ?

Parce que vous n'avez pas le choix ! Aucun d'eux ne vous dira ce qu'il sait sur Draco Malfoy. »

Harry était coincé. Il était évident que chacune des personnes avec qui il avait parlé connaissait Malfoy mais qu'ils resteraient muets. Il ne savait pas à quoi rattacher ce comportement : peur ou loyauté ?

Il baissa les yeux vers l'homme et sa curiosité comme toujours l'emporta.

« Combien ?

Presque rien mon seigneur : 1000 mornilles…

Vous êtes dingue !

Je vous le dit, je suis le seul qui vous parlera… Alors si vous voulez vraiment trouver l'héritier Malfoy…

Comment être sûr que ce n'est pas un piège.

Voyons, qui oserait piéger le grand Harry Potter… »

Un mange-mort.

Harry hésita puis acquiesça.

L'homme lui donna une adresse et après l'avoir payé Harry prit la direction de l'immeuble désigné.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver maintenant qu'il disposait d'une adresse.

C'était un immeuble de cinq étages fait de briques rouges. Devant le perron il y avait cinq marches usées par le passage des locataires. Comparé au reste de Sorrow l'immeuble paraissait presque cossu. Sa façade le rendait facile à dater, sa décoration était typique de la période art-déco. Il datait donc du début du siècle dernier. Autour de la porte d'entrée il y avait une sculpture faite de fleurs et de lierres stylisés. Entre les fenêtres du premier étage des faïences représentaient de jeunes sorcières habillées de blanc, vert, rouge et doré : les quatre saisons.

La vue de cet immeuble l'attrista. Il aurait pu être magnifique mais le manque d'entretien et de travaux gâchait l'ensemble. Les petits carreaux détachés sur les robes des jeunes filles laissaient le ciment gris mis à nu, les fenêtres avaient visiblement du mal à fermer et il manquait parfois un volet. La porte aurait eu besoin d'une couche de peinture et les vitres d'êtres faites.

Il entra dans le hall. Il y faisait froid et il se dégageait une odeur un peu écœurante, comme une potion qui aurait tournée. Un petit panonceau sur la porte de l'ascenseur indiquait qu'il était hors-service.

Sur le mur de droite était alignées les boites aux lettres des locataires. Il déchiffra le nom Malfoy. Il habitait bien ici. Un appartement 2B.

Harry resta planté un moment devant ce nom. Il avait pratiquement atteint son but mais il recommençait à douter. Il se secoua mentalement. Depuis la fin de la guerre tout avait été ainsi, il commençait les choses puis se mettait à douter et enfin abandonnait.

Il passa un doigt dans la fente de la boite aux lettres, il pourrait laisser un mot…

De temps en temps un locataire passait et le regardait de travers.

Décidément on n'aimait pas les étrangers dans cette ville.

2B : deuxième étage donc.

Il prit l'escalier de bois avec sa rampe en fer forgé. Il croisa une femme brune qui descendait l'escalier avec un bébé blond dans les bras. L'enfant lui fit un signe de la main et Harry les suivit du regard un instant.

Il arriva au second étage et se trouva face au but.

Des semaines de tergiversations sans fins et nous y voici.

Il frappa trois coups à la porte.

Il entendit quelqu'un marcher derrière.

La porte s'ouvrit et Draco Malfoy était là.

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Draco lui claqua violement la porte au nez.

Il entendit une voix féminine demander : « Qui est-ce ? » et Draco répondit : « Personne. »

Harry en avait vraiment assez, il recommença à frapper mais plus fort cette fois-ci.

« Ouvre-moi Malfoy !, cria-t-il à travers la porte. »

Cette fois-ci ce fut la femme qui lui ouvrit. C'était une grande femme blonde aux cheveux courts et avec de grands yeux gris. Elle était vêtue à la moldu avec un jean et une veste de cuir. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était belle.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix claire.

Harry Potter !

C'est vrai ?, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle. »

Harry souleva sa frange pour montrer sa célèbre cicatrice.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit un peu plus encore.

Elle se tourna vers l'intérieur de l'appartement : « Draco, tu sais quoi ! Il y a le VRAI Harry Potter sur le pas de ta porte… »

Harry n'entendit pas la réponse mais elle pouffa.

« Bon et bien, je crois que je vais vous laissez en tête à tête. Ravie de vous avoir rencontré Monsieur Potter, dit-elle poliment. »

« Moi de même, répondit Harry en inclinant légèrement la tête pour la saluer. »

Avant de quitter l'appartement elle se retourna une dernière fois : « On se voit plus tard Draco et n'oublie pas de rendre visite à maman, tu lui ferais plaisir.»

Et il finit par rentrer.

ET voilà, il a mis 11 épisodes mais Harry a enfin retrouvé Draco.

A plus tard.


	12. Réponses

Et oui, le temps des explications est enfin arrivé.

Nous allons enfin savoir pourquoi Draco Malfoy passe ses nuits à rôder dans les rues sombres de SC.

Pour ceux qui attendent LE « rapprochement » il va falloir prendre votre mal en patience car vu le caractère des personnages et surtout celui de Draco, on en est encore très loin.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter avait toujours assimilé Draco Malfoy aux dorures des Palais princiers, aux stucs blancs, aux rideaux de dentelles, aux tableaux monumentaux et sévères, aux draps de soie dans des lits en baldaquins, au personnel de maison en tabliers amidonnés et aux majors d'hommes dignes et silencieux prénommé Nestor.<p>

Bref, tout sauf cet appartement là.

C'était une grande pièce lumineuse grâce aux trois grandes fenêtres transparentes. Les murs de briques avaient étaient passés à la chaux blanches ce qui accentuait encore un peu plus l'impression de luminosité. Il en fut surpris, tout à Sorrow City était si sombre que l'on n'imaginait pas que le soleil puisse entrer par les fenêtres pour éclairer les habitations.

L'ameublement était des plus dépareillé. Aucun meuble ne répondait à l'autre dans un joyeux foutoir coloré. Il semblait tous avoir été récupérés au hasard des rencontres sur les trottoirs le jour des encombrants, des brocantes et des dons de la tante Germaine (Pétunia ne faisait pas ce genre de cadeau, plutôt que ça parte aux ordures).

Le patchwork était étrange, presque design. En fait, il était à peu près certain qu'il pourrait les vendre une petite fortune à certains des amis branchés de Ginny.

Devant les fenêtres il y avait plusieurs dizaines de pots de terre et de plantes alignées pour pouvoir profiter des rayons du soleil. Ils étaient placés en étages et mangeaient une bonne partie de la pièce mais la rendait également vivante.

A droite une cuisine ouverte, d'une drôle de couleur rouge foncé, avec une table et des chaises. Sur la table une théière ébréchée et deux tasses.

Au centre de la pièce trônait un sofa avec une table basse faite de deux caisses de bois placées l'une contre l'autre.

Sur la gauche deux portes fermées.

Les murs étaient couverts d'étagères faites de planches de bois récupérés et de parpaings peints de blanc. Très moldu comme aménagement, pensa Harry. Les étagères débordées de livres de toutes tailles. Il y avait sur le comptoir de la cuisine une radio et dans un coin une sorte de gramophone de grand-mère.

L'air sentait le frais et le propre, la cire et la lavande.

Lecture et musique, tel semblait être les passes temps de Draco Malfoy. Finalement tout n'avait pas changé.

Le tout était bizarrement accueillant et chaleureux si on considérait qui était le maître des lieux.

Draco était debout près de la table de la cuisine, les bras croisé et l'air vaguement agressif.

« Tu n'es pas facile à trouver, constata Harry.

_ Que veux-tu ?

_ Des réponses… »

Draco rangea les tasses et la théière. Il n'inviterait pas Harry à prendre un thé accompagné de petits gâteaux.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je répondrais à tes questions, je ne te dois rien, dit-il en rinçant les deux tasses.

_ Je t'ai quand même sauvé la vie ! lui rappela Harry.

_ Et alors ? répondit le blond indifférent.

_ Tu pourrais quand même m'en être reconnaissant ! Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé ensuite… »

Draco se contenta d'hausser les épaules, il ne se sentait pas concerné.

Harry referma la porte derrière lui et alla s'assoir tranquillement sur le canapé.

Draco alla se poster devant lui : « Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir pas invité à t'assoir. »

Harry détendit ses jambes et posa ses pieds sur l'une des caisses vernis.

La guerre des nerfs pouvait commencer.

« Que fais-tu la nuit ? Pourquoi étais-tu couvert de sang quand je t'es vu ? demanda-t-il tétu

- Occupes toi de tes affaires juste pour une fois… »

Harry le dévisagea. Ici, en pleine lumière il n'avait pas l'air bien dangereux. Il avait même l'air fragile, comme un oisillon qui a grandi trop vite et n'a pas été assez nourri. Il ne lui faisait pas pitié mais sa finesse avait quelque chose de douloureux.

« J'ai tenté de parler aux gens, ils ont tous refusé de me dire où je pouvais te trouver, reprit-il.

- Loyauté, commenta Draco,

- Peur, répondit Harry du tac au tac,

- Tu as toujours été un mauvais juge de l'âme humaine Potter,

- Merci docteur Freud…, lança Harry ironique.

- Laisse la psychanalyse en dehors de tout cela… Tu as toujours été trop orgueilleux. »

Harry aurait pu se dire que c'était l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité mais il était bien trop estomaqué par le fait que Malfoy puisse connaître un intellectuel moldu.

« Tu connais Freud, s'étonna-t-il.

- Tout le monde ne trouve pas matière à se vanter du fait d'être inculte… Je ne suis pas un Weasley… »

Harry se redressa sous la colère ce qui ravit Draco. Il savait toujours où frapper pour faire mal et Potter était toujours aussi réactif malgré les années qui les séparaient de Poudlard. C'était presque trop facile.

« Laisse-les en dehors de cela, dit finalement Harry qui avait compris le piège que le blond lui tendait et s'appuya sur les coussins dans son dos. »

Si Draco était exaspéré, il était également de nature curieuse.

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Qu'est-ce-que je pense de quoi ?

- Que crois-tu que je fasse la nuit ?

- Au début, je pensai à la prostitution, répondit honnêtement Harry, pas de raison de prendre des pincettes… »

La réaction de Draco fut des plus comiques. Il ouvrit grand la bouche, avait les yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes et resta quelques secondes interdit, les bras ballants. C'était dans le genre de moment où vous n'aviez pas d'appareil photo, ce que vous regrettiez amèrement.

« Quoi ? rugit-il une fois qu'il avait retrouvé ses esprits. Tu penses réellement que je fais le tapin ?

- Et bien, vu les circonstances, on ne peut pas m'en vouloir d'y avoir pensé, s'excusa presque Harry,

- J'y crois pas, murmura Draco dépité. »

Il alla s'assoir sur l'une des chaises et leva les yeux au ciel : le tapin… Potter pensait qu'il faisait le tapin, super… Il était devenu la risée du monde sorcier car bien évidement Potter était allé baver chez l'intello frigide et la belette qui à leur tour avaient parlé… Il était le roi des ragots à Poudlard, il savait mieux que personne comment cela fonctionnait.

« Et après, demanda-t-il.

- Trafic de drogue,

- De mieux en mieux Potter…, soupira-t-il. »

Il regarda Harry attendant le coup de grâce.

« Et pour finir : tueur psychopathe…, l'acheva Harry.

- Je ne prendrais même pas la peine de répondre, trancha Draco. »

Il se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre de la cuisine et alluma une cigarette, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais quand Al était dans l'appartement ou même dehors avec lui. Il regarda par la fenêtre, la voisine profitait de l'après-midi ensoleillée pour étendre son linge à la fenêtre ce qui lui fit penser qu'il devait aller à la laverie et par association d'idée qu'il devrait emmener Al au nouveau parc, on disait qu'il y avait des tourniquets pour les petits. Al adorait faire l'avion et regarder tourner les machines, il devrait donc adorer les tourniquets. Sauf qu'il devrait faire attention à ce qu'il ne se rende pas malade. Et en parlant de nausée il avait un emmerdeur assis sur son lit, bien décidé à lui pourrir l'existence.

« Tu ne vas pas me lâcher, n'est ce pas ? conclut-il.

- Je suis patient et j'ai tout mon temps…

- D'accord je te le dis, tu t'en vas, tu ne reviens plus jamais ici et tu ne cherches plus à me revoir, offrit-il.

- Ok,

- Tu as toujours été d'une curiosité maladive,

- Alors, j'attends…

- Je vais voir des patients. »

Harry n'y crut pas. C'était trop surréaliste. Malfoy était un égoïste et s'il était réellement un médicomage, comme il le prétendait, il ne vivrait pas dans un endroit pareil.

« Tu te fous de moi, Malfoy!Tu n'es pas médicomage!, dit-il sèchement, énervé par le petit jeu du sorcier blond.

- Je suis ce qui y ressemble le plus à des kilomètres à la ronde. Mais tu as raison je ne suis pas médicomage. Je ne fais que rendre service en attendant que les gens puissent voir un vrai médicomage de l'autre côté,

- Je ne te crois pas, reprit Harry toujours aussi sceptique.

- Je t'ai répondu. Maintenant tu te casses et tu m'oublies, s'énerva Draco qui en avait plus qu'assez d'avoir à se justifier devant Harry.

Je ne te raccompagne pas à la porte, même quelqu'un comme toi ne devrait pas avoir de problème à la trouver.»

Considérant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus du blond Harry se leva. Alors qu'il allait sortir la porte s'ouvrit devant lui. C'était la femme qu'il avait croisé dans l'escalier avec le bébé blond. Elle posa l'enfant au sol qui alla droit vers Malfoy.

Harry vit alors ce qu'il n'avait pas vu avant, la chaise haute dans un coin de la cuisine, le biberon à côté de l'évier, le panier avec des jeux d'enfants près d'une fenêtre, le tapis de jeu à côté du canapé. Comment avait-il pu être si aveugle ? C'était simple, pensa-t-il, jamais il n'aurait imaginé Malfoy avec un enfant.

Il n'avait donc pas eu toutes ses réponses.

« Je reviendrais Malfoy, dit-il tranquillement un sourire aux lèvres. »

Draco avait attrapé le petit et lui fit un doigt d'honneur dans le dos du bébé tout en l'envoyant en enfer d'une phrase muette mais très claire.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, presque toutes les pièces du puzzle sont en place.<p>

Fin des aventures pour aujourd'hui.

Alors non Draco n'est pas prostitué, ni traficant de drogues, ni un tueur psychopathe (même s'il a un côté psychopathe parfois).

La raison est assez simple même si j'ai hésité. Selon moi (et il y a d'autres histoires excellentes et très différentes sur ce point) pour qu'il finisse sur le trottoir il faudrait qu'il soit complètement détruit psychologique, Draco est quelqu'un d'orgueilleux. Je ne voyais pas une histoire avec un Draco Malfoy réduit à l'état de loque, surtout s'il doit y avoir un volet romantique...

Alors voilà, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce choix. Déçu ou content? Les deux opinions sont tout à fait recevables.

A bientôt.


	13. Georges

Bonjour,

Je suis de retours pour quelques chapitres.

Attention, aujourd'hui mort d'un personnage secondaire. Faut pas m'en vouloir, sinon il n'y aurait pas d'histoire.

* * *

><p>Alfred est l'une des silhouettes les plus connues de Sorrow City. Vous pouvez le croiser tous les matins à l'angle du boulevard Marvin Cox et de la rue Maya Bee. Il est assis sur son vieux sac à dos et discute avec les habitants du quartier qui se rendent au travail. Le midi il passe du côté ouest de Sorrow pour profiter des repas distribué par quelques associations caritatives. Il en profite pour flirter gentiment avec les jeunes bénévoles. Il leur raconte des histoires un peu grivoises de sa jeunesse et elles gloussent en lui donnant un morceau de gâteau supplémentaire. En fin d'après-midi il se met en chasse pour trouver un endroit chaud et tranquille pour passer la nuit avant de repartir aux aurores à son poste de vigie habituelle.<p>

Il a toujours avec lui son caddy de supermarché, un objet moldu dont on ignore comment il a atterri à SC. Objet incongru dans ces contrées mais qui fait sa marque de fabrique. Dans le caddy il a entassé les vieilles reliques de sa vie d'avant, avant la rue. Au milieu de son fatras il y a son petit chien Floufy, un mélange indéterminé et bizarre de chihuahua et de berger allemand.

Alfred a tout perdu lors de la Grande Crise, son travail, sa femme, sa maison, ses enfants. Quand ces derniers le croisent dans la rue ils détournent le regard et changent de trottoir. Il ne leur en veut pas, il comprend. Lui non plus n'aime pas ce qu'il est devenu.

Alfred connaît tous les bons coins pour piquer un bon petit roupillon. Ils sont de moins en moins nombreux ces endroits sûrs. C'est un secret jalousement gardé qui se transmet uniquement de clochard à clochard, quand on est sûr du gars. Le problème vient des junkies, ils colonisent toutes les bonnes adresses, squattent, salissent tout et partent laissant derrière eux le chaos et parfois un ou deux cadavres.

Ce soir là Alfred a eu une bonne journée. Il a réussi à récupérer quelques pièces de droite à gauche, a trouvé un bon manteau pour l'hiver et il a pu prendre une bonne douche chaude.

Il s'avança dans la ruelle, regarda derrière lui pour vérifié qu'il n'était pas suivi et poussa une petite porte en retrait cachée derrières des planches. Il poussa un juron quand il alluma les torches du mur. Il y avait déjà quelqu'un allongé par terre. Il s'approcha doucement pour vérifier s'il dormait. Il y avait peu de chance vu la quantité de sang qui semblait être sorti de sa bouche. Il le poussa un peu du pied : raide comme un bout de bois.

Alfred fut pris d'une crise éthique pendant quelques millisecondes puis se pencha pour faire les poches du cadavre. Là où il était il n'avait pas besoin d'argent de toute façon… Ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'ici, pour sûr. Un extérieur venu se divertir et qui finalement quitterait SC les pieds devants et l'arme à gauche.

Alfred ouvrit le portefeuille, finalement s'était une très bonne journée. Il irait fêter ça avec les copains autour d'une bonne bouteille et d'un bon gueuleton. Ils boiraient à la santé du généreux inconnu et lui rendraient un dernier hommage à leur manière.

* * *

><p>Imogène remontait le couloir des cellules. Elles étaient alignées les unes contre les autres, plus ou moins remplies. Il y avait celle des prostituées, des junkies, des voleurs… Le tout était de ne pas mélangés ceux qui ne devaient pas se rencontrer. Un véritable exercice de géopolitique et de diplomatie.<p>

Cela faisait un boucan d'enfer, tous en train de crier, de ruminer, de se plaindre, de geindre, parfois dans une langue étrangère. Ils s'interpellaient d'une cellule à l'autre, s'insultaient, l'insultaient.

Et il y avait l'odeur d'urine et de javel…

Un gardien était à chaque bout, l'un faisant des mots croisés, l'autre feuilletant un magazine porno. Imogène leva les yeux au ciel mais dire quoi que ce soit était inutile.

Elle passait par ce couloir tous les jours pour voire s'il n'y avait pas un client à elle ou un indic.

Elle passa devant la cellule des clochards. Tiens ! Quelque chose d'intéressant : Alfred !

« Dit-moi Alfred, qu'est-ce-que tu as fait pour te retrouver ici ?

- Rien, je le jure, s'offusqua Alfred. Tu me connais Mo, j'ai jamais rien fait de mal… »

Imogène souri, elle l'aimait bien Alfred et c'était un bon informateur.

« Il a piqué du fric, intervint Dewey qui allait cherchait un pickpocket,

- C'est pas vrai et d'abord on peut pas piquer du fric à un mort. »

Alfred s'était fait embarqué durant la nuit, ils avaient peut-être un peu abusé du whisky pur feu et les voisins s'étaient plains. Alors bien sûr ils avaient été fouillés et les poulets avaient trouvé l'argent…

« Quel mort Alfred ? S'enquit Imogène.

- Je jure que c'est pas moi qui l'ait suriné !, se défendit Alfred.

- J'ai jamais dit que tu l'avais tué, le rassura la jeune femme. Je veux juste savoir où il est. »

De mauvaise grâce Alfred lui donna l'adresse et précisa que le portefeuille était toujours à côté avec les papiers.

« C'est bon, lui assura Imogène. Je vais te faire sortir de là. Tu trouveras ton bardas et Floufy à l'endroit habituel… »

* * *

><p>Il était encore tôt le matin quand elle se rendit sur place. L'endroit était tranquille, un peu à l'écart, apprécié des clochards car loin de la guerre que se menait les gangs pour le contrôle du centre. Les gars comme Alfred voulaient juste qu'on les laisse en paix. Tout ce qu'ils demandaient c'était un repas chaud chaque jour et un endroit pour dormir où on ne les volerait pas où ils seraient en sécurité.<p>

Elle repoussa les planches de bois et poussa la porte. En entrant elle porta sa main à sa bouche. Une des choses auxquelles elles ne se feraient jamais c'était l'odeur.

Elle prit sa baguette et l'alluma d'un lumos.

Le corps était bien là. Un homme jeune, allongé au sol, face contre terre. Elle saisit le manteau et le tourna sur le dos. Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour se concentrer et pouvoir garder son calme. Merlin, qu'elle n'aimait pas ça… C'était un roux. A première vu une nouvelle overdose.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit ce qu'elle cherchait : le portefeuille. Elle le prit et faillit le lâcher. Il était poisseux de sang. Qu'est ce qu'on n'est pas obligé de faire, je vous jure…

Elle l'ouvrit et le vida de son contenu. Quand elle lut le nom sur les papiers d'identité elle fut prise d'un choc. Et merde, manquait plus que ça, pensa-t-elle.

Georges Weasley, manquait plus que ça pour faire de sa vie un enfer…

* * *

><p>Ginny était de bonne humeur. Sa décision était prise, elle ferait sa grande annonce à Harry ce soir même. Avec un peu de chance et l'aide d'une bonne potion de fertilisation, ils seraient parents d'ici un an.<p>

Harry aussi était de meilleure humeur. Il ne passait plus de longues heures enfermé dans le grenier et était redevenu sociable et d'agréable compagnie. Comme ce soir.

Il fallait dire que Ginny avait bien fait les choses et mit les petits plats dans les grands. Elle avait passé des heures en cuisine et avait mis un soin tout particulier à la décoration de sa table.

Harry était gourmant et Ginny savait comment user de cet innocent petit péché.

Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, riaient ensembles des derniers déboires sentimentaux de Neville et de la prochaine promotion d'Hermione.

Elle réservait sa grande annonce pour le désert et trépignait d'impatience sous ses aspects tranquilles.

Ils en étaient au plat de poison quand la cheminée rugit à côté d'eux.

Au milieu des flammes rouges et ocre émergea la tête de Ron.

Harry su immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se leva et alla s'agenouiller devant le foyer. Ron était horriblement pâle et ses yeux étaient rougis et gonflés.

« Venez tout de suite au Terrier, réussi-t-il à balbutier malgré son émotion évidente. »

Harry ne dit rien et alla prendre la main de Ginny pour l'entraîner avec lui dans le hall d'où ils transplantèrent directement dans le jardin de la maison familiale Weasley.

* * *

><p>Hermione les attendait à l'extérieur à côté du petit portail de bois bleu azur. Elle aussi avait pleuré et s'emmitouflait dans un châle multicolore pour essayer de chasser le froid qui s'était emparé d'elle. Ginny à côté de lui commença à pleurer doucement.<p>

Quoi qu'il ait bien pu se passer, c'était terrible.

Harry passa un bras sur ses épaules et l'amena à la rencontre de leur amie.

Hermione parut soulagée de les voire avant que les larmes ne coulent à nouveau le long de ses joues lançant derrière elles des traces de mascara qu'elle étalait en de larges traînées noires en les essuyant de sa main tremblante.

« Georges » était tout ce qu'elle réussit à murmurer. Il était inutile d'en dire plus…

Ginny étouffa un cri contre l' épaule d'Harry et ils ne se dirigèrent vers la maison qu'une fois que le premier choc fut passé.

* * *

><p>A l'intérieur tous les meubles avaient été couverts d'un taffetas noir et les volets avaient été clos. La maison était en deuil.<p>

On ne rouvrirait les volets qu'après la période de deuil de 40 jours. Tradition sorcière.

Harry se sentait comme anesthésié. Cela lui rappelait douloureusement les lendemains de guerre quand il avait fallu enterrer les morts. Il pensait avoir placer cette période de sa vie définitivement derrière lui.

Molly avait été conduite dans sa chambre à l'étage. Elle avait fait un malaise lors de l'annonce de la mort de son fils et un médicomage veillait maintenant sur elle.

Arthur était recroquevillé dans son fauteuil et semblait frappé de catatonie. Harry eut l'étrange idée qu'il resterait éternellement ainsi et que plus jamais il ne se relèverait.

Ron était assis sur le bord du canapé et semblait contenir difficilement sa rage. Ses poings étaient crispés, les jointures blanchies et il était tendu un diable à ressort, prêt à surgir de sa boîte à tout moment.

Ginny s'était assise sur une chaise et pleurait de tout son saoul tandis qu'Hermione s'était éclipsé dans la cuisine murmurant qu'elle devrait faire du thé.

Dans un coin prêt de la cheminée la même jeune femme blonde aux cheveux courts qu'il avait croisé chez Draco quelques jours auparavant. Elle semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise et se dandinait sur place. Quand elle croisa son regard elle se détendit un peu et lui fit un petit signe de la tête en guise de salut. Il lui répondit d'un bref mouvement de tête.

Elle quitta le coin où elle s'était retranchée et alla voir Harry.

C'était le seul qui semblait avoir gardé la tête sur les épaules.

« Je suis le détective Black, lui dit-elle simplement, inutile de préciser où ils s'étaient rencontrés et surtout pas dans cette maison

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Nous avons retrouvé le corps de Monsieur Weasley à Sorrow City. Il semble qu'il ait été victime d'une overdose

- La ferme, hurla Ron à côté. »

Il avait explosé : « Vous mentez ! Vous dites ça parce que vous êtes incapables de faire votre boulot correctement ! Vous n'avez aucun droit de venir ici et d'insulter mon frère ! C'est un coup des manges morts ! Pour se venger ! »

Harry était abasourdi par la violence de son vieil ami, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, jamais avec une telle fureur.

Imogène était désolée mais c'était malheureusement à quoi elle s'était attendue.

Aucune famille n'acceptait facilement que l'un des leur soit mort à SC. C'était une forme de déshonneur et particulièrement pour la famille Weasley. Une famille de héros pour laquelle les journalistes ne prendraient pas de pincette pour exposer aux yeux de tous et de toutes les causes de la mort de leur frère et enfant.

Elle se sentait réellement désolée pour eux mais elle n'était que le messager et il était inutile de s'en prendre à elle.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, mais nous avons eu plusieurs cas et je peux vous assurer »

« Vous mentez, tout le monde sait que les gens de Sorrow sont de mèche avec les mangemorts !, la coupa-t-ilencore une fois. »

Harry pensa à Malfoy et au fait que ce n'était pas forcément un hasard si c'était là qu'il l'avait rencontré la première fois.

La jeune femme baissa la tête et murmura une dernière fois : « Je suis désolée pour votre frère. » avant de partir, non sans avoir laissé sa carte à Harry.

* * *

><p>Ils passèrent la nuit à veiller, incapable de dormir malgré la fatigue et la peine qui les accablaient.<p>

Molly n'était pas descendu et s'était mieux ainsi, Harry n'aurait pas supporté de la voir. Ginny était allé se réfugier dans son ancienne chambre pour pleurer tranquillement après que Ron s'en soit pris à elle. Arthur ne bougeait toujours pas mais on l'entendait renifler de temps en temps. Hermione refusait de sortir de la cuisine alors que Ron ruminait contre l'incompétence de la police.

Harry se sentait comme légèrement décalé, pas vraiment à sa place dans cette maison qu'il avait considéré comme la sienne pendant si longtemps.

Il y avait eu beaucoup de morts après la guerre mais aujourd'hui tout était si différent.

Ils semblaient tous pris de la même stupeur. Tous, sauf lui.

Pour être tout à fait honnête cela faisait longtemps qu'il savait que cela finirait ainsi.

George avait été de tous, celui qui avait été le plus affecté par la mort de son frère. Il ne s'en était jamais remis. Depuis la mort de Fred il avait lentement dérivé jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Une overdose…

Si Harry n'était pas surpris il ne pouvait évidemment pas exprimer sa pensée et ses sentiments à haute voix.

A la fin de la guerre, il avait été étonné de l'hypocrisie générale dans laquelle baignait la société sorcière mais il pensait les Weasley plus francs, plus honnêtes d'une certaine façon.

Il su qu'il n'en était rien quand il prit conscience des non dits et des sous-entendus aux détours d'une conversation anodine portant sur le nouvel appartement de Georges

Georges était devenu un sujet tabou dont on ne parlait qu'en petit comité et jamais à voix haute.

Maintenant il était mort et plus rien ne bougerait.

Ce serait donc à lui de prendre les choses en main.

Il irait voir le détective Black.

* * *

><p>FINITO<p>

Désolé pour les fans de Georges Weasley mais je me devais de le sacrifier sur l'autel de mon histoire…

Laissez un petit message même si vous m'en voulez…

A tout bientôt.


	14. Crystal

Salutations respectueuses,

Voici les suites de mon histoire et la preuve que ce pauvre Georges ne sera pas mort dans de tragiques conditions en vain…

Re-mille pardons et paix à son âme…

* * *

><p>Harry se rendit le lendemain matin à la première heure au commissariat du 27ème district.<p>

Le bâtiment était gris et ressemblait plus à blockhaus qu'à un poste de police. Si l'extérieur était froid et austère voire miteux, l'intérieur était foisonnant de vie et extrêmement bruyant.

Les personnes allaient et venaient, s'invectivaient de loin, se bousculaient volontairement ou non, se poussaient du coude pour se frayer un passage.

Il eut l'impression de se retrouver piégé dans une ruche devenue folle ou dans une fourmilière démente. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry se sentait envahi par l'étrange vitalité de Sorrow.

Il se rendit au guichet d'accueil.

Une policière habillé de son uniforme rouge lisait son magazine à scandales tout en conversant avec sa voisine qui sirotait un thé. Combien de temps avant que Georges fasse la une ?

Harry attendit patiemment devant la vitre de sécurité que l'on veuille bien le renseigner.

Quand enfin il comprit que la politesse ne le mènerait à rien il frappa des coups secs à la vitre rayée.

« Quoi ?, aboya la femme qui n'avait pas appréciée être dérangée dans sa distillation quotidienne de ragots.

- Je cherche le détective Black, dit-il poliment avec un grand sourire,

- Vous lui voulez quoi à Black ? grogna-t-elle,

- Lui parler. »

La femme baissa un rideau marron cracra / jaune pisseux pour interroger sa voisine qui lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaules qui signifiait clairement « je m'en fiche ».

« C'est bon ! Dans la salle C, indiqua-t-elle de manière toujours aussi gracieuse

- Et où est-ce ? l'interrogea Harry.

- Vous avez un plan derrière vous, dit-elle avant le baisser définitivement le rideau devant elle,

- Absolument charmante ! lui lança-il suffisamment fort pour être sûr qu'elle l'ait entendu malgré le brouhaha ambiant.»

Il suivit les indications données par le plan à moitié effacé par le temps et déchiré à de nombreux endroits.

Il trouva sans grandes difficultés la salle où étaient réunis tous les détectives et policiers ne portant pas l'uniforme. Le détective Black ne passait pas inaperçu au milieu de cette foule d'homme. Il alla directement à sa rencontre.

Après l'avoir aperçut elle l'entraîna à sa suite dans l'une des salles d'interrogatoires spécialement aménagée. En entrant dans la pièce il fut envahi d'une impression de malaise profond.

« Ce n'est rien, cela va bientôt passer », le rassura-t-elle. « Ne vous en faites pas. Ces salles sont anti-magie pour que les suspects ne puissent pas s'en servir contre nous. Le malaise passe plus ou moins vite suivant la puissance du sorcier qui y entre, expliqua-t-elle. »

Harry prit une chaise et lui fit signe qu'il l'écoutait.

« Bien, commença-t-elle. Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remerciez d'être venu. J'imagine aisément que tout cela n'a rien de facile pour vous et votre famille. »

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes comme si elle attendait une réponse, une approbation, mais face au silence d'Harry, elle reprit.

« Votre beau-frère, Georges Weasley a été… euh… découvert hier matin. Je pense que cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il était décédé. Un, deux jours grand maximum… »

Toujours pas de réaction en face. Imogène se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de lui parler. Peut-être était-il aussi perturbé que les autres membres de la famille.

« D'après les éléments que nous possédons il semblerait qu'il ait été victime d'une overdose…

- Vous n'en êtes même pas sûr ? demanda-t-il étonné et d'une voix dans laquelle on pouvait entendre poindre la colère.»

Imogène s'arrêta et attendit qu'il explose ou qu'il se calme. Il se calma.

« Nous sommes confrontés à une épidémie d'overdose. C'est un tout nouveau produit, nous l'appelons le crystal. Nous ne savons presque rien dessus. Que des rumeurs mais rien de fiable pour le moment. Monsieur Weasley portait tous les signes cliniques habituels… Pour être honnête, il faudrait faire pratiquer une autopsie du corps pour être complètement sûr. Mais si cela peut vous soulager vous ou votre famille sachez qu'il n'était pas fiché chez nous comme consommateur ou comme … euh… revendeur... »

Potter regardait un point derrière elle, elle lui laissa le temps de réfléchir.

« Que faisiez-vous chez Malfoy ? »

Imogène fut surprise par la question, c'était totalement hors de propos…

« Je…, commença-t-elle hésitante »

Que cherchez vraiment Potter ?

« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que cela a à voir avec le décès de Monsieur Weasley mais… Draco Malfoy est un cousin éloigné. J'étais justement allé le voir pour lui parler des cas d'overdose,

- Qu'est ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans ?demanda-t-il hargneusement,

- Rien, dit-elle pour couper court à toute spéculation hasardeuse. Je lui ai demandé de venir voir les corps. Il a de sérieuses connaissances dans les poisons et en magie noire. Vous savez… Je me suis dis qu'il pourrait nous aider.

- Vous devez être vraiment désespérée, constata Harry. »

Imogène se mit à rire. Oui, elle était désespérée. A un point qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginé. Elle était désespérée et épuisée.

« Les mangemorts sont à l'origine de tout cela ?reprit-il

- Non, pas à ce que l'on sache en tout cas…

- Est-ce vrai que Malfoy est médicomage ?

- Non, mais il a de fortes connaissances en potions et en magie noire. Il s'est formé auprès de mon père quand il est arrivé à SC. Disons qu'il exerce de manière un peu parallèle et comme il est plutôt bon nous le laissons faire…

- Il a accepté de vous aider ?

- Non, il m'a envoyé baladé mais j'aurais tenté ma chance. »

Harry eut un petit sourire mauvais, si la jolie poupée blonde avait échoué lui réussirait.

* * *

><p>Harry attendit l'après-midi avant de frapper à la porte de l'appartement de son vieux camarade de classe.<p>

Cette fois-ci Malfoy lui ouvrit immédiatement et de façon un peu précipitée.

« Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il trop étonné pour prendre le temps d'être vraiment désagréable.

- Je t'ai dis que je n'en avais pas fini avec toi, sourit Harry d'un petit air qui se voulait innocent. »

Draco sortit dans le couloir refermant précautionneusement la porte de l'appartement derrière lui.

« On ne peut pas entrer ? s'étonna le brun.

- Non, Al dort et j'ai eu suffisamment de mal à le mettre au lit, expliqua le blond à voix basse. »

Il continuait à chuchoter même une fois dehors. Al avait le sommeil léger, un éclat de voix, une porte ou un volet qui claquent et c'était la catastrophe.

« On parlera doucement, plaida Harry.

- Tu te souviens d'une seule de nos conversations qui n'aient pas finis en hurlements toi ?

- C'est important.»

Draco allait de nouveau refuser quand il vit une tête sortir de l'appartement voisin. La vieille bique d'à côté, elle était venue au spectacle. Inutile de rester sur la pallier et de rameuter tout l'immeuble. Il ouvrit donc la porte en silence et entra sur la pointe de ses pieds nus.

Harry alla s'assoir seul sur le canapé défoncé.

Draco alla préparer un café corsé, il manquait d'heures de sommeil et il en aurait besoin pour faire face à la nouvelle tempête Potter qui succédait à l'ouragan Al.

Il prit une première tasse blanche et l'a rempli à ras bord. Il approcha la main pour se saisir d'une seconde tasse mais stoppa son geste quand il se ravisa.

Il se tourna pour face à Potter. Il avait l'air à peu près aussi en forme que lui.

« Tu as une sale tête,

- Trop aimable,

- Je t'en pris. »

Il but une gorgée et rajouta une grosse cuillère de sucre pour en masquer l'amertume.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de recevoir le grandissime Potter dans mes modestes appartements ?

- Georges Weasley est mort, dit Harry d'un air concerné,

- Et alors ? En quoi ça me concerne ? Je ne suis tout de même pas invité aux funérailles. A moins que je n'ai hérité de quelque chose…

- Tu pourrais avoir un peu de compassion, tu le connaissais, dit Harry sèchement.

- Si c'était moi qui étais mort, la famille Weasley toute entière danserait sur ma tombe…, le corrigea Draco. »

Harry se contrôla pour ne pas lui bondir à la gorge.

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Malfoy ? Il devait bien avoir quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait l'aider.

Il suffirait de chercher un peu… Oui, mais sans Malfoy se serait moins drôle, se surprit-il à penser

Il se leva et rejoignit le blond.

« Imogène Black dit que c'est une overdose.

- Il y en a beaucoup à SC.

- Elle parle d'un nouveau stupéfiant, le crystal.

- Et…, fit Draco d'un mouvement de sa tasse pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Elle t'a demandé de l'aide.

- Et j'ai refusé. Si ils veulent un légiste ils n'ont qu'à le payer.»

Harry se saisit sans réfléchir d'un jouet en plastique qui reposait prêt de l'évier et le fit couiner dans sa main en le serrant. Draco lui reprit la girafe des mains et la reposa d'un air exaspéré en grognant un « Arrête de toucher à tout, c'est à Al ! ».

« Tu veux dire que c'est juste une question d'argent ? »

On y était. Ca y est, Draco en avait marre.

« Je n'ai pas les moyens de faire autrement figures-toi ! » dit-il entre ses dents en se rapprochant d'Harry mais en refusant de faire monter le ton de sa voix.

« Je te paierai »répondit tranquillement Harry ce qui l'énerva encore plus.

Normalement.

Si tout c'était déroulé de façon logique, cela aurait été lui qui considérerait que l'on peut tout s'acheter.

Pas Potter le miséreux.

« Mes tarifs sont exorbitants,

_ J'ai les moyens. »

« Va te faire foutre, Potter », pensa Draco mais il n'en avait pas les moyens alors que ses maigres économies fondaient comme neige au soleil.

« Ok, j'irais voir Imo,

- Quand ?

- Demain,

- Je viens avec toi .

- Certainement pas !

- Georges était de ma famille, je veux savoir…

- Je te ferai un rapport.

- Je veux venir,

- Et moi, je ne veux pas de toi,

- Je viens ou tu n'es pas payé

- Alors, ça va être tout le temps comme ça ! Du chantage à l'argent ?

- Tu ne me laisse pas le choix, Malfoy.

- Ok, demain 10 heures au 27ème. Evite de petit-déjeuner et prend ta bourse. »

* * *

><p>Et voilà nos deux héros embarqués sur le même bateau ou plutôt dans la même enquête.<p>

Autant dire que cela réjouit le blond au plus haut point.

Mais heureusement Harry est du genre tenace quand il veut quelque chose.

Prochain chapitre un peu gore, je le dis tout de suite.

A bientôt.


	15. Autopsie

Retour de nos deux héros.

Draco se retrouve à devoir coopérer avec Harry.

Cela ne le réjouit pas mais il saura prendre sa revanche…

Chapitre un peu sanglant et un peu beurk comme l'annonce son titre.

* * *

><p>Comme convenu la veille, Harry arriva au 27ème à 10 heures exacte.<p>

Comme cela était prévisible, Draco Malfoy, en retard, brillait par son absence.

Harry s'était directement rendu dans la salle C, espérant pouvoir parler avec Imogène.

Cependant la jeune femme était, elle-aussi, absente.

Le jeune sorcier était planté au milieu de la pièce et prétendait s'intéresser aux différentes brochures récupérées sur un présentoir tout en tentant de prendre un air dégagé.

Il avait déjà relu deux fois : « Femme battue : comment vous défendre » et « Alcool : des solutions existent » et commençait à maudire intérieurement le blondinet qui lui faisait subir cette torture.

Au début, comme toujours, tout allait bien. Puis une première personne le remarqua. Elle le scruta ouvertement puis baissa la tête confuse. Elle alla au bureau voisin, murmura à l'oreille de son voisin qui leva les yeux vers Harry et fit un mouvement de tête affirmatif.

C'était parti. La nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Harry Potter était là, au poste, à côté du bureau de Black…

Maintenant des agents de tout le commissariat passaient dans la grande salle C pour pouvoir voir de leurs yeux et témoigner. Ils avaient soit un dossier soit une tasse de thé à la main, histoire de se donner de la contenance. Certains passaient plusieurs fois pour être bien sûr.

10 heures 30 : tu vas me le payer très cher Malfoy…

Mais le blond arriva heureusement avant que l'on vienne lui demander un autographe pour le neveu ou une photo dédicacé pour la grand-mère.

« Tu es en retard, accusa Harry.

- Problème de baby-sitting. Attend moi ici, j'en ai pas pour longtemps… »

Il entra dans le bureau de Welsh et ressortit quelques secondes plus tard avec cinq dossiers dans les bras.-

* * *

><p>Ils descendirent dans les sous-sols du blockhaus et longèrent d'interminables couloirs glacés. La lumière blafarde s'accordait avec les lieux. Le bruit de leurs pas rapides résonnaient autour d'eux et les accompagnaient dans leur silence respectif. A quelques mètres de la fin du couloir, Harry sentit l'odeur caractéristique du formol et de l'eau de javel. La morgue n'était plus très loin.<p>

Ils entrèrent dans une immense salle, une ancienne citerne d'eau aménagé dans la roche lui expliqua Draco. Les colonnes qui soutenaient le plafond étaient d'une hauteur impressionnante et Harry n'avait pas eu l'impression de s'enfoncer aussi profondément dans les entrailles de la terre.

Au centre se tenait une grande table en acier aux rebords relevés et avec une gouttière sur le côté pour recueillir le sang ou autre chose encore. A côté un plateau sur lequel était aligné des scalpels et autres instruments chirurgicaux : pinces, scies, ciseaux… Sur le coté une balance et des bocaux de toutes tailles.

Draco commença à réarranger les instruments et à feuilleter les dossiers mauves.

Le mur en face d'Harry était troué de petites cavités profondes, comme les alvéoles d'une ruche. Les corps étaient à l'intérieur. Il s'était mis à compter les cavités quand Draco lui mit tendit une feuille de parchemin.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Simple formalité administrative avant de commencer l'autopsie. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au formulaire et le signa.

« Il nous reste cinq corps en stock, ça va me prendre une bonne partie de la journée. Tu n'as qu'à repasser dans l'après-midi,

- Je reste, affirma Harry.

- Alors, met sa sous le nez, dit Draco en lui lançant une petite boite ronde et transparente,

- Ca sert à quoi ?

- Mélange camphre et menthol… Pour l'odeur. Fabrication personnelle.

- Ca va aller, cela ne sent pas tellement, constata Harry avec soulagement,

- C'est parce que on les a pas encore ouvert, dit le blond avec légèreté. »

Harry s'assit sur un des tabourets et attendit que Draco se mette au travail.

Il sortit un premier corps et vérifia que c'était bien le bon grâce aux photos du dossier. Harry se demanda depuis combien de temps il était là à attendre que l'on s'occupe de lui.

C'était un jeune homme blond. Draco plaça le corps sur la table d'autopsie et pris une paire de ciseaux. Il découpât le pantalon et décolla lentement le tissu collé aux chairs par le sang séché. Il le déshabilla entièrement et Harry se sentit gêné.

Le sorcier blond alla chercher de l'eau chaude et une éponge pour nettoyer les traces de sang restantes.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait le corps se pliait facilement.

« La rigueur cadavérique ne dure qu'un temps quand le corps se refroidit. Après il redevient mou, lui expliqua Draco alors qu'il finissait sa tâche mortuaire.

- Tu as souvent fait cela ?

- Non mais ce n'est pas la première fois. »

Harry était impressionné par son calme et sa concentration. Un peu comme dans les anciens cours de potions de Snape. Il était réellement doué pour les potions et n'avait pas obtenu d'excellentes notes seulement parce qu'il était le chouchou du vieux professeur aigri.

Si les membres étaient maigres le ventre était étrangement gonflé. Comme un crapaud mort, songea Harry.

La peau elle-même avait une texture étrangement molle et flasque comme si elle risquait de se déchirer ou de s'effriter.

Le corps n'était pas blanc mais gris-vert avec de grandes tâches noirâtres.

Une fois la préparation terminée, Draco commença la description de son autopsie. Sexe, âge, taille corpulence, signes extérieurs d'agressions. C'était froid et clinique. La voix nette raisonnait contre les parois de pierre alors que la plume écrivait toute seule les mots prononcés.

Il prit un scalpel.

« On ne pas faire ça à la baguette ? L'interrompit Harry alors qu'il commençait l'incision verticale en haut de la cage thoracique,

- Non, ma magie ne doit pas interagir avec celle qui reste dans le corps…

- Ah… »

Quand le scalpel passa sur le ventre, le gaz retenu prisonnier s'échappa et Harry bénit Draco de lui avoir passé sa formule spéciale « autopsie et corps pourris ».

* * *

><p>C'était un spectacle horrible et fascinant à la fois.<p>

Les organes sortis, décris et pesés un à un et enfin placé dans des bocaux.

Draco faisait son travail tranquillement et apparemment de façon imperturbable, suivant un processus lent et précis à chaque fois recommencé.

Non, le plus pénible était l'odeur. Odeur de sang, de sels, de gaz. Odeur douceâtre et écœurante qui vous prenait à la gorge, s'insinuait en vous, au plus profond. Odeur qui s'imprégnait dans vos cheveux et dans le tissu de vos habits.

Quatre corps passèrent ainsi sous les mains de Draco sans que jamais celle-ci ne tremblent.

Etait arrivé le tour de Georges.

« Tu devrais sorti, dit doucement Draco.

- Non,

- Tu ne devrais pas voir ça. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu tournes de l'œil maintenant !

- Je reste, confirma Harry.

- Crétin… »

Georges était en meilleur état que les quatre autres, le corps était aussi resté rigide.

Il fut placé sur le même table et déshabillé de la même façon, mais le spectacle était devenu insupportable. Harry sentit la pièce se mettre à tanguer devant ses yeux et sous ses pieds.

Incapable d'en supporter plus, il sortit précipitamment avant de vomir.

Harry s'était assis sur un banc de pierre placé le long du couloir. Il tentait de chasser la nausée. C'était comme si la mort de Georges était devenue tout d'un coup réel. Il avait vu son corps, son corps nu et mort. Il se sentait sale.

Il entendit des pas, deux hommes s'approchaient. Un brun taillé comme une armoire à glace et un blond à lunettes monté sur ressort.

« Ca ne va pas ? demanda le blond en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- C'est rien, juste…, dit-il avant de s'arrêter de désigner la morgue d'un mouvement de la tête,

- Je comprends. Moi aussi j'ai horreur de ça. Du coup j'envoie Ben. T'en fais pas, ça ira mieux quand tu seras dehors… »

Harry appuya sa tête contre le mur derrière lui et ferma les yeux.

« T'es tout pâle mon pote. Tu devrais boire un coup de whisky pour te remonter, lui conseilla le blond.

- Ray, je doute que ce soit une bonne idée. Je vais aller vous chercher une tisane ou peut-être préférez-vous un thé ? J'ai une réserve personnelle de Oolong dans le tiroir de mon bureau, s'enquit le sosie de superman version Marvell,

- Ben, les tisanes c'est pour les grands-mères… »

Le grand brun repartit les laissant seuls.

« C'est tout mon homme ça… Super sexy mais totalement à l'ouest, dit le blond avec tendresse. Au fait, moi c'est Ray.

- Harry,

- Je sais, j'ai reconnu la …, dit-il en dessinant un éclair de son index sur son front. Alors qui est-ce ? Je veux dire dans le royaume des morts…

- Un ami. Le frère de ma femme…

- C'est moche. C'est bien d'avoir autorisé l'autopsie du corps…,

- Je pensais que c'était automatique, comme chez les moldus,

- Non, lui expliqua Ray. La plupart du temps les familles refusent… »

Refusent…

Harry commença à se sentir mal pour une toute autre raison.

Il tourna la tête quand il entendit de nouveaux pas.

Cette fois-ci, c'était Imogène qui remontait le couloir les mains dans les poches de sa veste de cuir.

« Bonjour Harry, saluat-elle. Ray, fit-elle d'un signe de tête. Bon retour au boulot, je suppose que ton siamois n'est pas bien loin. On m'a informé que l'autopsie de Georges Weasley est en cours. C'est bien d'avoir donné l'autorisation. C'est suffisamment rare. Qui a signé les papiers ?

- Moi, répondit Harry,

- Bien, je n'aurais jamais cru que la famille donnerait son accord…

- Je ne sais pas, on m'a juste dit de signer un papier administratif,

- Tu veux dire qu'ils ne sont pas au courant ? demanda Ray.

- Non ! »

Harry commençait vraiment à paniquer.

« L'immense majorité des familles sorcières considèrent l'autopsie comme un sacrilège et une insulte faite à la famille. Les Weasley seront peut-être plus ouverts…, souligna Imogène pour lui remonter le moral même si le ton de sa voix laissait percer son scepticisme. »

Draco choisit ce moment là pour sortir.

« Draco ! Tu as fait signer l'autorisation d'autopsie à Harry ? demanda la jeune blonde à son cousin,

- Oui, pourquoi ?, lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules.»

Comment Malfoy pouvait-il si… Malfoy ?

« Tu n'aurais pas pu me prévenir ! s'exclama Harry. Les Weasley vont me tuer…

- Excuse-moi Potter, j'ai cru que tu savais ce que tu faisais pour une fois ! »

Harry allait le tuer juste après qu'il se soit lui-même fait crucifier par la famille Weasley.

« Tu veux dire que tu as agis dans le dos du troupeau de belettes…, souri Draco de toutes ses dents,

- Je n'ai pas agi dans le dos des belettes ! répliqua Harry sans réfléchir. »

Il resta interdit, la bouche ouverte et les bras ballants après ce qu'il venait de dire.

A côté de lui Ray eu du mal à retenir son fou rire, Draco eu un sourire du genre très satisfait de lui-même et Imogène, consternée, se demanda comment elle pouvait survivre à la compagnie de tels idiots.

« Ils viennent récupérer le corps ce soir, c'est pour ça que je suis descendu, soupira-t-elle devant la perspective des nouveaux esclandres qui l'attendaient,

- On pourrait demander à Draco de recoller les morceaux mais je doute que ça suffise…, analysa Ray. »

Ben revint avec son gobelet de thé qu'il donna à Harry qui s'en saisit machinalement.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- Harry a fait ouvrir le corps de son beau-frère sans l'accord du reste de la famille… »

Ben posa la main sur l'épaule du sorcier désespéré, avant de déclarer solennellement : « Vous avez fait votre devoir de citoyen, vous pouvez être fier. D'ailleurs dans de nombreuses tribus d'Amazonie les rîtes funéraires demandent…

- Ben, je pense qu'il s'en fout, souligna Ray.

- Ah… ! Bien. »

Et Ben reprit son étrange garde-à-vous habituel.

* * *

><p>ET voilà…<p>

Finit pour ce week-end normalement.

Comment Harry va-t-il se sortir de ce mauvais pas ?

Vous le saurez au prochain épisode…

Bisous.


	16. Docteur Jeckyl et Mister Hyde

Comme attendu, la suite des aventures de nos héros ou comment Draco sauve la tête d'Harry par un petit mensonge.

* * *

><p>Draco était allongé ou plutôt affalé de tout son long sur le sofa. Juste à côté de sa tête, assis parterre, sur une couverture en patchwork cousue par sa tante Anastasia, était le bébé. Al jouait avec des petits animaux de la ferme : un cochon, une vache et un âne. Il les plaçait dans un petit enclos imaginaire et les déplaçait. Il leur parlait mais seuls ses petits compagnons de jeu pouvaient le comprendre. Parfois il riait tout seul et se balançait brusquement en arrière, heureusement la main de Draco retenait la tête et l'empêchait de se cogner.<p>

Son fils avait un côté kamikaze. Il se demandait d'où cela pouvait venir. Pas de lui en tout cas. Draco s'était toujours arrangé pour éviter le danger et autant qu'il le sache il avait toujours était un enfant craintif. Non, Al avec ses éclats de rire, ses cris suraigus à vous percer les tympans, ses courses folles à travers l'appartement et le fait qu'il balançait régulièrement ses jouets ou ses couverts contre les murs, ne lui ressemblait pas.

En fait, s'il n'avait pas été aussi blond on aurait pu le prendre pour le gamin de Potter… Il était en train d'élever un mini-Potter…

De temps et temps Draco passait un doigt dans le cou et l'enfant remontait les épaules en rentrant la tête. Cela l'amusait et il recommençait jusqu'à ce que le bébé se retourne pour lui faire les gros yeux. Draco sourit, au moins il tenait de son mauvais caractère à lui…

En parlant de Potter…

Draco s'étira en baillant et alla fixer ses yeux sur le plafond aux planches peintes de blanc.

Il était le roi des idiots de s'être fait embarqué dans cette histoire comme ça. Non seulement il avait passé une bonne partie de sa journée à découper des cadavres mais en plus il n'avait pas été payé…

Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, disséquer des corps humains n'était pas son activité préféré. Il avait appris à le faire. Il avait appris à sa main à ne pas trembler. Il avait appris à ne pas se laisser perturber par l'odeur. Mais il n'aimait pas cela. Il avait dû prendre une potion calmante et anti-nausée avant d'aller au 27ème.

S'occuper d'inconnu passait encore, mais Weasley…

Pour être franc, il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il l'avait moins détesté que Wealey n°6 et 7, mais il l'avait toujours trouvé…vulgaire, avec ses blagues bruyante et ses mauvaises farces.

Cependant, malgré tout le mépris qu'il pouvait porter aux Weasley, c'était un morceau de son passé et de son histoire qui était sur la table d'acier. Il ne pouvait pas agir avec lui comme avec les quatre autres, il connaissait sa famille, ses amis, une grande partie de son enfance.

Lui aussi connaissait la douleur de perdre un membre de sa famille et en regardant Al il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur de perdre un enfant. Même si les Weasley étaient en tout point agaçant, les parents, dont il ne se souvenait plus des noms d'ailleurs: la poule pondeuse et le fan énamouré des moldus, aimaient leurs enfants.

Cela avait été une journée bizarre.

Il se leva et alla choisir un disque qu'il déposa délicatement sur le vieux gramophone. Sa collection de disques était une des seules choses précieuses qu'il possédait encore. Pas qu'elle ait une grande valeur matérielle, mais il y tenait.

Il posa le diamant sur la plaquette de vinyle noire et la musique envahit la pièce. Le Chœur des esclaves de Verdi. Al frappa des mains. Il aimait la musique, son cas n'était pas encore tout à fait perdu. En fait, il avait toujours été étonnamment réceptif à la musique, il suivait le rythme, anticipait la mélodie. Il en ferait peut-être un grand joueur de piano ou de violon. Dommage qu'il ait perdu son piano avec le reste.

Il retourna se coucher, Al hochait doucement la tête au rythme de la mélopée. Draco nota mentalement de ne jamais lui mettre du Wagner, il deviendrait complètement incontrôlable.

Après qu'Imogène leur ait appris que les Weasley venait récupérer le corps il y avait eu une sorte de vent de panique. Draco avait été honnête quand il avait dit qu'il pensait que Potter savait ce qu'il faisait, mais la situation n'en était pas moins délicieuse. Potter était devenu rouge, blanc puis vert. Bien fait, avait-il pensé méchamment.

Ray était mort de rire, Imogène atterrée et Ben, il était Ben, inutile d'en dire plus.

Imogène s'était tourné vers lui et lui avait demandé de rendre le corps au moins présentable.

La demande aurait émané de Potter qu'il l'aurait envoyé baladé, mais cela venait d'Imo et il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Il retourna donc dans la salle d'autopsie et ressorti le corps qu'il avait cousu dans un linceul blanc. Heureusement qu'il avait fait un travail propre et il replaça les organes à leur place originelle.

Il ne pouvait pas effacer les coutures mais il fit les points plus serrés, plus fins pour que le corps soit moins marqué.

Quand il eut finit il retourna dans le couloir mais il n'y avait plus personne.

Sympa, pensa-t-il. On ne laissait seul au royaume des morts.

Il récupéra les différents rapports rédigés à la plume de papote et remonta à l'air libre non sans frissonner en passant devant la statue de Cerbère placée au bas de l'escalier de pierre. L'ancien légiste avait un humour particulier.

Il posa les cinq rapports dans une des cases prévue à cet effet et se dit qu'il serait poli de saluer Imo avant de rentrer à la maison.

Quand il entra dans la salle C, il sût que c'était une mauvaise idée.

En plein milieu de la pièce se tenait un immense rouquin qui vociférait. La belette…

Ronald Weasley avait changé. Avant c'était un grand échalas dégingandé, aujourd'hui il était toujours aussi grand mais il avait pris trente kilos de muscle. Draco savait qu'il était devenu capitaine des Dragons de Chutney et de l'équipe d'Angleterre. Qui l'aurait cru quand on se rappelait ses prestations minables à Poudlard. Potter, lui, avait tout d'un grand joueur même si Draco aurait préféré brûler vif plutôt que de l'avouer.

A côté de Weasley se tenait Imo : imperturbable, et un peu plus loin Potter : sur le point de défaillir.

« NON, MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! », hurlait Weasley. « C'EST PAS POSSIBLE D'ETRE AUSSI INCOMPETENT. COMMENT PEUT-ON SE TROMPER DE CORPS ? »

Oh là ! Il se passait quelque chose de pas commun…

« On lui a dit qu'on avait autopsié le corps par erreur, lui dit un voix dans son dos. »

Il se retourna, c'était Ray qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

Draco avait toujours aimé Ray. Coup de foudre instantané. Coup de foudre amical certes, mais coup de foudre quand même.

« Et il l'a avalé, murmura Draco.

_ On passe pour un tel ramassis d'incompétents que oui. Il n'a eu aucun mal à l'avaler, lui répondit le blond,

- Weasley a toujours été un abruti…,

- Au fait, t'as signé les rapports car il va falloir les rendre aux familles,

- J'ai signé Docteur Jeckyl, souri Draco,

- Excellent mon pote, excellent ! »

Et Ray s'éloigna après lui avoir tapoté l'épaule d'un geste amical.

Draco observa la scène qui se jouait devant lui un petit moment encore. Weasley avait changé et pas que physiquement. Il gagnait de l'argent maintenant, ça se voyait dans ses vêtements, son attitude. Nouveau riche, jugea Draco. Aucune classe.

Il pencha un peu la tête sur le côté et vu que les stores du bureau de Welsh était clos. Draco savait qu'il était là mais cela voulait dire : « débrouillez-vous tous seuls avec vos bêtises ! J'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper ! »

Potter était blanc comme un linge, ou plutôt comme un linceul. Draco pensa qu'il n'allait pas tarder à tourner de l'œil. Draco se dit qu'il pourrait aller mettre son grain de sable. Il prit un air dégagé et s'avança comme si de rien n'était. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas amusé au dépend de la belette et du balafré.

« Je vous assure Monsieur Weasley, c'est une erreur de nos services administratifs. Nous en sommes profondément désolés. Nous ignorons ce qui a pu se passé, il y a eu un malentendu… ». Imo essayait de rattraper le coup, comme d'habitude.

Potter n'en menait pas large, les yeux plantés au sol et la tête basse.

Quand Imogène vit arriver Draco elle lui lança un regard suppliant : surtout ne vient pas mettre le bordel, c'est déjà suffisamment compliqué…

Weasley suivit ce regard et tomba nez à nez avec Draco. Pendant quelques secondes il le regarda stupéfié tel un poison sortit de son bocal. Un poison roux avec pleins de tâches de rousseur et la bave aux lèvres comme un chien enragé…

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là Malfoy ? Cracha-t-il.

- Je me suis fait embarquer pour racolage sur la voie publique, répliqua le blond sans réfléchir. »

Le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'était que Draco l'avait pris par surprise. Il observa les petits rouages du cerveau de la belette se mettre en route puis arriver à l'illumination.

« J'y crois pas ! Tu fais le tapin Malfoy, c'est la seule bonne nouvelle de la journée…

- Ron ! protesta Harry derrière lui.

- Quoi, Potter t'as pas mis au courant… C'est pourtant un de mes réguliers et il me doit pleins de fric d'ailleurs, assista-t-il à l'attention du brun. Il comptait bien se faire payer.

- Quand je vais dire ça aux autres…, continua Ron. »

C'est ce moment là que choisit Ray pour arriver avec les rapports.

« Monsieur Weasley, je vous remet le rapport de votre frère. Vous pouvez emmener le corps il est prêt. Et encore toutes nos excuses pour ce regrettable incident. »

Ron lui arracha le rapport des mains et en tourna les pages frénétiquement.

« Où il est ce Jeckyl ? Demanda-t-il. »

Harry crut qu'il allait finir par vraiment se sentir mal. Malfoy avait signé JECKYL, non mais il voulait sa mort ou quoi…

« Oh le docteur Jeckyl est absent, mais peut-être que son assistant Monsieur Hyde et toujours là, précisa Ray de manière tout à fait sérieuse. »

Ron continua à tourner les pages sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait autours de lui. Draco se dit que l'intello frigide aurait moins de mal à se rendre compte de l'énorme supercherie et que ça allait vraiment chauffer quand ils seraient la vérité. Mais pour l'instant il n'y voyait que du feu…

« Bon, faut que j'y aille, reprit Draco. J'ai un client qui m'attend pour que je lui talque les fesses et lui change sa couche… »

Weasley releva la tête avec un grimace : « T'es vraiment écœurant Malfoy… »

Harry le regarda dans les yeux et forma le mot merci de ses lèvres. Draco inclina légèrement la tête. Potter avait été loyal envers lui, il était normal qu'il ne soit à son tour, même s'il serait encore plus dans la merde quand la vérité éclaterai.

Oui, cela avait été une journée bizarre.

On frappa à sa porte et il alla ouvrir. Cette fois-ci il ne fit pas d'histoire pour ouvrir à Harry et le laisser entrer. Après tout il l'avait bien mérité son argent.

* * *

><p>Fin de chapitre.<p>

Laissez un petit message pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Bisous


	17. Funérailles

RE-bonjour,

Suite et enterrement de ce pauvre Georges.

* * *

><p>Harry était rentré avec Ron. Ils avaient pris leur temps, non pas qu'ils aient traînés dans Sorrow, Ron avait dit que le quartier le mettait mal à l'aise, mais ils avaient longuement marché dans les rues de Londres. Tandis que son vieil ami ruminait sa colère et sa rancœur, Harry avait gardé un silence obstiné et coupable.<p>

Cette balade au milieu de la foule et de la vie leur fit un peu de bien. Aucun d'eux n'était prêt à affronter la famille. Il faudrait tout leur expliquer, Harry n'osait pas imaginer la réaction de Molly à ce nouveau drame.

La journée avait été longue, trop longue. Il voulait se coucher et oublier. Fermer les yeux et faire le vide. Plus les minutes passées plus il se sentait coupable. Horriblement coupable. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde dans la rue le dévisageait, que tout le monde murmurait dans son passage, commentant sa trahison.

Il se disait qu'à tout moment Ron, Hermione ou n'importe qui d'autre comprendrait ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, que tout cela était en réalité de sa faute. Que c'était lui qui avait profané de corps de leur frère, de leur fils, de leur ami…

Quand ils arrivèrent au Terrier tout était silencieux mais rien n'était calme. Une chape de plomb s'était abattue sur eux. Il eut envi de faire demi-tour mais il ne pouvait pas, Ginny et les autres les attendaient.

La maison avait été marquée par la mort et elle imprimait son atmosphère macabre sur eux, ralentissait leurs mouvements et leur esprit.

Harry se sentait piégé. Il s'était laissé entraîner dans un engrenage infernal. Il aurait dû dire la vérité immédiatement. Il aurait dû assumer ses erreurs. Il n'aurait pas dû laisser Imogène et les autres mentir et falsifier un rapport de police pour lui.

Il devrait tout avouer maintenant, tout de suite. Ils étaient tous là réunis. La famille… Hermione, Ginny, Arthur, Molly, Fleur, la petite Victoire… Mais il en était incapable. Il ne voulait pas leur faire de la peine, les décevoir.

Non, en réalité, il avait peur de leur réaction, de ne pas être pardonner après ce terrible affront. Si au moins cela n'avait pas été Malfoy qui avait découpé Georges…

Il s'assit sur un des tabourets et pensa à Malfoy.

Docteur Jeckyl et Mister Hyde. Malfoy ne manquait pas d'humour.

Quand il l'avait vu arriver il crût que c'était réellement fini. Il pouvait voire cette étincelle de malice dans ses yeux gris, celle qu'il avait à Poudlard quand il préparait un mauvais coup. Il aurait pu tout dire, tout raconter : que c'était lui qui avait ouvert le corps et triturer ses entrailles, que c'était Harry qui avait donné son autorisation… Mais il n'en avait rien fait. Il avait menti pour le couvrir.

Pendant quelques secondes et pour la première fois, ils s'étaient compris.

Pour la première fois Harry eut l'impression de voire Draco et non Malfoy.

Ron avait raconté le plus calmement et le plus posément possible ce qui c'était passé. Harry écoutait sans écouter. Il ferma les yeux quand il entendit le cri déchirant de Molly et les sanglots de Ginny.

Il aurait pu se lever et prendre Ginny dans ses bras pour la consoler mais cela aurait été hypocrite de sa part.

Les heures qui suivirent passèrent dans une sorte de brouillard. On amena le corps qui fut disposé au milieu du salon. On ouvrit le linceul pour découvrir le visage.

Les images se mélangèrent dans la tête d'Harry. Il revoyait le corps sur la table d'autopsie. Il revoyait le scalpel. Il revoyait Malfoy penché sur le corps. Il le revoyait coudre les linceuls blancs, l'aiguille entre ses doigts, les gestes précis, le regard concentré. Il le voyait coudre de linceul de Georges alors qu'il n'avait pas été présent.

A ce moment là, n'y tenant plus il sa précipita dehors et vida son estomac au milieu des rosiers. Super…

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux tandis qu'il essuyait sa bouche. Mais il ne pleurait toujours pas. Tous avaient pleuré, sauf lui. Il se demanda ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, ce qui clochait dans sa tête. Il n'était pas indifférent, il était triste mais ne pouvait se laisser aller au chagrin.

Il alla s'assoir sur la balancelle au fond du jardin près du grand lilas mauve et blanc. C'était là qu'il avait demandé Ginny en mariage. C'était il y a si longtemps, une éternité. Il se balança, entrainant la balancelle du bout de son pied. Il regardait les petites chauves souris sortir de leur cachette pour partir en chasse. L'air était sec et froid mais cela lui fit du bien. L'obscurité gagnait le paysage et la maison déjà parée de noir.

Il se laissa bercer par le doux mouvement et revit Malfoy derrière ses paupières fermées. Il revoyait la main blanche aux longs doigts fins passer l'aiguille dans le fin tissu avant de remonter d'un geste ample vers le haut puis redescendre. Il se concentra sur cette image et s'endormit.

Il se réveilla seulement quelques minutes plus tard saisi par le froid qui s'insinuait en lui. Rien n'avait bougé, le ciel était juste un peu plus sombre et les étoiles apparaissaient éternelles et indifférentes à la marche du monde et les chagrins humains.

Il se leva et rentra.

Tous les membres de la famille Weasley étaient réunis en cercle autours du corps, ils priaient ou du moins ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus dans le monde sorcier. Il devait participer au cercle mais ne savait où le rompre. Il alla se placer entre Ginny et Fleur. Il prit leur deux mains, l'une glacée et l'autre brûlante. A ce moment là Fleur se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea avec surprise. Son âme de Vela avait tout compris. Harry baissa la tête mais ne chercha pas à s'expliquer. Fleur serra sa main un peu plus fort, elle lui pardonnait.

Au fur et à mesure que la nuit passait le cercle se restreignait. A l'aube il n'y avait plus qu'Harry, Charlie et Ron pour rester debout. Les autres étaient assis mais ne dormaient pas, à part Victoire bien sûr blottie contre le sein de sa mère.

Avec les premiers rayons du soleil la maison reprit un semblant de vie et les bougies placées autour du corps pouvaient s'éteindre dans un petit crépitement mouillé.

Chacun se leva et le corps entra en lévitation. La porte s'ouvrit et le corps flotta doucement vers l'extérieur puis on monta la colline qui faisait face à la maison tordue. Tout en haut attendait un grand bucher. Le linceul avait été rabattu sur le visage blanc et on plaça Georges sur les rondins de bois sec.

D'autres personnes attendaient. Les amis qui n'avaient pas participé à la veillée. Le silence n'était perturbé que par les bruits de la nature et les reniflements discrets. Un homme vêtu de noir s'approcha et alluma le feu. Tout s'embrasa rapidement puis s'éteint. Le corps était intact mais vidé de son reste de magie. Il pouvait maintenant être enterré avec les autres membres de la famille et surtout rejoindre son frère bien-aimé.

Ils reprirent leur marche funéraire vers la maison et on se réunit pour évoquer le défunt, raconter des histoires le concernant mais surtout sans évoquer les dernières années. Justes les moments heureux. Harry se dit que personne à part lui ne voulait vraiment savoir ou comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Il se leva et sans rien dire alla rejoindre la seule personne pouvant l'aider dans sa quête.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, fin du chapitre et suite tout bientôt.<p>

Laisser un petit commentaire en passant…


	18. Requiem

Re-Re.

Comme d'habitude.

Il n'y a plus qu'à lire.

* * *

><p>Harry entra sans rien dire et sans rien dire s'assit au milieu des coussins.<p>

« Te gênes surtout pas » pensa Draco mais plutôt que de protester il alla dans la petite cuisine et entrepris de faire du thé.

Il espéra juste qu'Harry n'avait pas oublié son argent parce que dans l'état où il était il aurait pu tout aussi bien oublier sa tête. Il savait que le deuil sorcier était lourd et éprouvant, surtout dans une famille comme celle des Weasley.

Il remplit la bouilloire et la posa sur le feu. Il aurait pu le faire à la sorcière mais il voulait donner du temps à Potter.

Al regarda le tout nouveau visiteur puis jeta un coup d'œil à son père pour s'assurer que tout aller bien. Draco lui fit un sourire pour le rassurer, tout va bien mon fils, il n'y a pas de danger. Alors le bébé se pencha en avant et se leva, s'accroupit maladroitement et ramassa la vache. Puis il alla vers Harry pour lui tendre le jouet meuglant.

Draco regarda la scène un peu surpris, d'habitude Al était plus méfiant envers les étrangers.

Harry vit le petit bras rond et la vache magique blanche et noire de quelques centimètres enfermée dans le petit poing fermé. Il regarda l'enfant sans comprendre. Les yeux bleus le fixaient intensément comme s'ils voulaient lui faire passer un message.

« Il te donne sa vache, prend-la » lui expliqua Draco patiemment.

« Oh… » fit Harry en s'en saisissant.

Puis aussitôt le petit tendit une main grande ouverte vers lui avec un petit air suppliant.

« Redonne-la lui, dit le sorcier blond à sa droite avec un ton amusé,

- Mais il vient de me la donner, dit Harry perplexe,

- Potter… Idiot… Al a 18 mois. C'est un jeu. Je te donne, tu me rends, je te redonne pendant des heures. C'est un bébé, il n'est pas encore prêt pour les échecs sorciers…

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude des bébés, expliqua Harry un peu déconcerté et dont le manque de sommeil ralentissait le cerveau,

- Pourtant avec les Weasley tu devrais être habitué,

- Je ne suis pas prêt à avoir des enfants… »

La bouilloire se mit à siffloter gaiement dans le dos de Draco. Il arrêta le feu, mit quelques grammes de thé dans le théière et versa l'eau encore frémissante par-dessus. Il laissa infuser le mélange quelques minutes de plus.

Al était allé chercher le cochon et l'âne en plus et il les donnait à tour de rôle à Harry qui les lui rendait sans se laisser. Potter avait trouvé un nouveau petit camarade de jeu.

Il rapporta les tasses et les mit sur la caisse.

« De quoi est-il mort ? demanda Harry d'une voix blanche.

- Overdose, répondit tranquillement Draco »

Potter n'avait pas besoin d'être ménagé décida-t-il.

« Personne n'y croit. Je veux dire les Weasley. Ils préfèrent croire que c'est un coup des manges-morts…,

- Tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir de se protéger, dit Draco qui avait perçu l'amertume dans la voix,

- Je pensais qu'ils étaient différents,

- Ceux sont des sorciers Potter, ils protègent la famille, l'honneur de la famille. Crois-moi j'en connais quelque chose… Il y a tant de chose que tu ne peux pas comprendre car tu n'as pas été élevé dans une famille sorcière. Tu ne fais pas complètement parti de notre monde. »

Harry se dit qu'il aurait dû se sentir vexé ou attaqué mais c'était la vérité crue. Il y avait tant de chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il avait déjà commis pas mal d'impairs en société.

« Et l'autopsie ?..., reprit-il.

- C'est bien du crystal, il faudrait des analyses plus poussées mais je n'ai pas accès à un vrai laboratoire…

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

- C'est une sorte d'ecstasy très puissant. Le genre à te mettre le cerveau à l'envers pour quelques heures. Le problème c'est qu'une fois que la personne a décroché de la réalité c'est très dur de la ramener sur terre même en la secouant. Certains on prit des doses trop puissantes et sont morts de soif sans même s'en apercevoir… »

Harry tenta d'imaginer la scène. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Oublier son corps, oublier la faim, la soif, le froid… Ce n'était peut-être pas si mal après tout. Tout oublier et s'oublier… Il comprenait pourquoi Georges avait été attiré par cela.

« Mais ce n'est pas ce qui est arrivé à Georges, je veux dire tout ce sang, dit Harry

- Non, certains organismes ne supportent pas la moindre dose. Leur tension se met à grimper en flèche et la pression se fait trop forte dans les organes. Les poumons, en particulier, sont fragiles. Les plus petits vaisseaux, les vaisseaux capillaires, explosent et les poumons se remplissent de sang. Ils se noient dans leur propre sang pour ainsi dire. Le nez, les yeux, les oreilles, tout saigne. Noyade et hémorragie ! »

Harry cessa de s'occuper du garçonnet pour faire face au père. Comment Malfoy pouvait-il être aussi calme et détaché ?

« C'est douloureux ?

- Terriblement mais ils doivent tellement planer que cela m'étonnerait qu'ils s'aperçoivent de quoi que ce soit…

- C'est déjà ça,

- Tu pourrais le dire aux Weasley…

- N'importe quoi Malfoy… »

Harry prit la tasse et but à petites gorgées le breuvage chaud et réconfortant aux arômes d'épices et d'agrumes. Il se rendit compte que tout l'appartement sentait ainsi. Il y avait aussi une musique douce en sourdine. Tout était si calme, si claire, si lumineux.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à Ron ? »

Nous y voilà, pensa Draco.

« Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt. Imogène avait déjà inventé toute cette histoire de fichiers mélangés. Je ne pouvais pas la mettre dans l'embarras et puis tu n'avais rien dit pour tes soupçons de prostitution. J'ai trouvé cela… Honnête… En fait je garde l'info pour un prochain chantage… »

Harry se mit à rire, un rire un peu désespéré et hystérique mais un rire quand même.

« Ton fils est magnifique, dit Harry sincèrement et tendant le cochon au petit ange blond,

- Je sais, répondit Draco fièrement,

- Décidemment, tu n'as pas changé Malfoy,

- Merci ! Mais méfis-toi sous ses airs angéliques, c'est aussi un Malfoy. »

Harry perdait peu à peu la notion du temps. Il était bien ici. Si loin du Terrier. Malfoy était de compagnie agréable quand il se taisait. La musique changea et Harry fut frappé par la puissance des premières notes.

« Qu'est ce que… la musique… » Demanda-t-il la gorge pour la première fois serré depuis l'annonce de la mort de son ami.

« Le requiem de Mozart en ré mineur…»

Comprenant l'émotion qui pouvait frapper quelqu'un quand il entendait cette musique, Draco prit le bébé et alla monter le son du chant des défunts.

Il regarda depuis le coin de la pièce Potter s'effondrer en sanglots. Harry Potter en pleurs sur son canapé, s'il avait pensé. Il y a encore quelques années cela l'aurait fait ricaner mais il n'en avait plus le cœur.

Il respira pour chasser sa propre tristesse et emmena le petit dans sa chambre, laissant Harry à son deuil et son chagrin.

* * *

><p>Finit pour aujourd'hui, enfin je pense.<p>

Le prochain chapitre sera plus joyeux si mes plans n'ont pas changé d'ici là.

Laisser une trace de votre visite…

A tout bientôt.


	19. Spartacus

RE RE RE, dernier chapitre du week-end…

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que j'invente, bien sûr…

Le Spartacus ou comment Harry et Draco trouvent un modus vivendi.

* * *

><p>Draco et Harry ne reparlèrent jamais de ce qu'Harry avait fini par appeler son « passage à vide » sur le canapé de Draco. Harry était trop gêné et Draco trop discret. Après être resté une heure à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps il était reparti sans un mot mais le cœur et l'âme plus légers.<p>

Il était rentré chez lui pour retrouver Ginny et avait repris sa vie presque comme avant.

Presque car Harry prit également l'habitude de se rendre régulièrement chez Draco en fin d'après-midi pour une ou deux heures, parfois juste quelques minutes. Souvent il y croisait Imogène ou Ray et Ben. Le petit appartement était devenu le second QG d'où se menait la guerre contre le Crystal.

Cela lui rappelait un peu l'Ordre du Phoenix même si leur petite guerre n'avait rien de secrète.

En fait ils se réunissaient et partager leurs théories autours d'un verre et de quelque chose à manger.

L'enquête n'avançait pas. Les trois détectives avaient d'autres affaires en parallèle tout aussi importantes et ils n'arrivaient pas à obtenir d'informations fiables. Ils piétinaient et attendaient de tomber au bon endroit au bon moment pour enfin faire une percée.

Ray avait souri en lui disant un jour à propos de leurs petits repas impromptus que c'était ainsi qu'ils s'assuraient à tour de rôle que Draco mangeait au moins quelque chose dans la journée. Le ton avait été léger mais Harry comprit à ses traits soudain sérieux que cela n'avait rien d'une plaisanterie.

Et c'était vrai que ce nouveau rythme de vie avait changé Draco. Au moins physiquement. Il n'était plus obligé de se lever la nuit pour travailler même s'il continuait à voir ses patients dans la journée. Il dormait et mangeait mieux. Harry aurait même juré qu'il avait repris quelques kilos, ce qui n'était en rien superflu.

Mais le changement le plus frappant était sur les traits de son visage. Il n'était plus cerné et ses joues étaient moins creuses. Il avait repris des couleurs, même si chez Draco cela ne voulait pas dire grand-chose.

Draco quant à lui semblait s'accommoder plutôt bien au fait que son appartement soit devenu une sorte d'auberge où chacun débarquait quand il voulait. Il était un hôte du genre silencieux mais pas désagréable dans l'ensemble.

En fait, le plus heureux de ces changements était Al. Il poussait des cris joyeux et courait vers chacun de ses nouveaux visiteurs.

Harry aussi avait prit l'habitude de le prendre dans ses bras pour jouer à l'avion ou à autre chose.

Mais le visiteur préféré d'Al restait sans conteste Ray.

« Viens voir tata Ray ! », disait le détective blond en se penchant au sol à chaque fois qu'il entrait. Ce à quoi son compagnon et partenaire répondait qu'il était mauvais de lui mettre de telles clichés dans la tête aussi jeune.

« Elle est jalouse que tu préfères tata Ray à tata Ben… » Répondait sans sourciller le blond en embrassant la tête également blonde mais bouclée.

* * *

><p>Ce soir là, seule Imogène était venue apportant avec elle un bordj à la tomate préparé par sa mère. Ils mangeaient tous les quatre ensembles autours de la petite table de la cuisine.<p>

« En fait, le véritable problème, c'est que les indics habituels ne savent rien ou ont trop peur de parler. Cette drogue passe par d'autres réseaux que les réseaux habituels. C'est étrange… En fait il faudrait que quelqu'un aille au cœur des enfers pour pêcher des infos… »

Draco releva la tête de son plat de viande accompagné de pommes de terre, en souleva un sourcil interrogateur. Harry comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose de tout nouveau.

Imogène eut un petit sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Les deux cousins Black entreprirent un dialogue silencieux dont il était exclu.

« Franchement je ne vois pas ce que cela pourrait apporter de plus, conclut Draco tout haut. »

Harry était perdu, comme toujours quand il s'agissait des spécificités propres à Sorrow.

« De quoi vous parlez ? Finit-il par demander. »

Draco se leva pour débarrasser la table et essuyer le menton plein de sauce du bébé qui, nouvelle du jour, préférait la cuisine russe à la cuisine thaïe.

Imogène eut un grand sourire : « D'un endroit où les flics ne sont pas les bienvenus. D'un endroit où on ne peut pas envoyer Ben et Ray. D'un endroit où j'aurais du mal à entrer : Le…. SPARTACUS ! »

Harry se sentit un peu plus largué et interrogea du regard Draco qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Nous dirons pour faire simple que pour le Spartacus j'ai un attirail de trop à certains endroits et pas assez à d'autres…, continua Imogène tout sourire. »

OK… Harry avait saisi.

« Pourquoi ne pas envoyer Ben et Ray ? Ils sauront quoi faire…, reprit Harry. »

Imogène pouffa et Harry vit que Draco avait du mal à retenir un sourire.

« Disons que j'aurais trop peur que Ray se laisse entraîner par le démon de la danse et que Ben se lance dans un sermon sur les méfaits de la drogue, les bienfaits de la monogamie et l'importance des rapports protégés en toute circonstances… »

Draco posa une corbeille de fruits sur la table et commença à peler une clémentine pour son fils. Harry se saisit d'une pomme et mordit dedans.

« Pourquoi vouloir y envoyer Draco, alors ?

- Le Spartacus est LA plaque tournante des trafics de Sorrow. Tout transite par lui. Et Draco s'est fait une bonne partie de sa clientèle là-bas…

- Hey ! Ca va pas, non !, s'écria Draco.

- C'est vrai, Draco est le spécialiste incontesté des M.S.T. Aucune chaude-pisse ne lui résiste, même la plus vicieuse… continua la jeune femme avec un plaisir non dissimulé, Harry se dit que la moquerie était peut-être un trait génétique chez les Blacks

- Il y a des oreilles sensibles, ici, protesta Draco devenu rouge pivoine. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis Harry lança : « Je viens avec toi ! »

Imogène faillit s'étouffer de rire avec sa banane et Draco pâlit légèrement.

« Franchement Potter, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, commença Draco.

- Quoi, c'est une boîte de nuit, c'est ça… Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de si terrible…, l'interrompit Harry,

- Il a raison Draco. Et puis tu seras un très bon guide, insista Imogène par derrière. »

Draco secoua la tête de dépit. Potter au Spartacus, ça allait être comique.

« Tant fait pas pour le petit. Je ferais du baby-sitting pendant que tu t'envois en l'air sur la piste de danse ! Susurra la jolie blonde en plissant les yeux. »

Harry regarda Draco rougir se demandant s'il n'y avait pas toute une part de la vie de son ancien ennemi d'école qu'il ignorait.

« Comment je dois m'habiller ? demanda Harry,

- Demain c'est soirée mousse ! Un slip de bain devrait suffire, mais au Spartacus les mecs ne gardent jamais leurs sous-vêtements plus d'une heure de toute façon, souri Imogène,

- N'importe quoi! Viens habiller comme d'habitude. De toute façon tu n'y vas pas pour draguer, non ! La coupa Draco sèchement qui commençait à en avoir assez du petit jeu de sa cousine. »

La jeune femme ne se laissa pas impressionner mais elle n'insista pas non plus. Elle oubliait parfois que Draco pouvait être chatouilleux sur certains points sensibles, surtout quand elle avait un peu trop abuser de l'apéritif à la vodka de sa mère...

Harry rentra chez lui et vit que Ron et Hermione étaient dans son salon en train de discuter avec Ginny des dernières promotions au Ministère. Il écouta avec attention la discussion mais s'en désintéressa vite. Il se mit à rire tout seul quand il s'imagina dire à la cantonade : « Et vous savez quoi les gars! Demain je vais dans une boite gay en compagnie de Draco Malfoy ! »

C'était drôle et triste à la fois. Pour la première fois depuis des mois il se sentait bien mais ne pouvait pas le partager avec ses plus anciens amis…

* * *

><p>Le lendemain après-midi, il se retrouva devant son armoire. Qu'est-ce qu'il était sensé mettre dans une boite gay ? Il ne pouvait pas demander à Ginny, ni à Ron, ni à Hermione. En fait les seuls gays qu'il connaissait étaient Ben et Ray et peut-être Draco. Il y avait aussi Seamus à Poudlard mais il était à l'étranger.<p>

Il ne voulait pas draguer comme l'avait si bien dit Draco mais il ne voulait pas non plus avoir l'air totalement décalé.

Finalement il se décida son un t-shirt, un pantalon noir et une veste en cuir.

Il quitta la maison tard, Ginny dormait déjà.

Quand Draco lui ouvrit la porte, il fit la grimace : « Génial, on va avoir l'air des Dupont et Dupond, tous les deux en noir. »

Imogène était tranquillement installé dans le sofa un livre de Draco à la main et elle lui fit un petit signe de la main.

* * *

><p>Le Spartacus était une ancienne usine réaménagée, de l'autre côté de SC. Après être sortis de l'immeuble, Draco saisit la main d'Harry et les fit transplanter devant la boite.<p>

Harry observa avec intérêts les alentours. Draco l'emmena un peu à l'écart et lui enleva sans ménagement son alliance.

« OK Potter ! Écoutes-moi bien car je ne me répéterais pas. Premièrement pas d'alliance, ça fait cliché : l'homo pas sorti du placard qui cherche une aventure d'un soir. Deuxièmement tu ne bois rien, tu ne manges rien, tu ne touches rien. Troisièmement tu évites de te faire coincer dans un coin par un mec. Quatrièmement tu ne me lâches pas d'une semelle. Cinquièmement si on te pose la question tu dis qu'on est ensemble ! Compris ?

- Franchement Malfoy, je crois que tu paniques pour rien ! Tu me prends pour qui ?

- Pour un hétéro qui n'a jamais mis les pieds dans un endroit pareil… Si tu te sens pas bien ou quoi que ce soit tu me le dis et je nous arrache de là…»

Harry secoua la tête et prit le bras du blond pour l'entraîner vers l'entrée.

Il y avait toutes sortes de sorciers et de créatures mélangées. Harry se demanda jusqu'où le mélange pouvait aller ?

Les tenues étaient extravagantes et les hommes souvent maquillés et perchés sur de hauts talons. Cela l'amusa plutôt. On aurait dit une immense kermesse ou une fête de fin d'année à Poudlard. Draco lui prit la main et ils allèrent directement à l'entrée sans faire la queue. Le videur sembla reconnaître Draco, le salua de la tête et s'écarta pour les laisser passer.

En entrant, Harry fut assourdi par la musique et la lumière saccadée des stroboscopes, il plissa les yeux et se mit à tousser à cause de la fumée blanche qui stagnait au sol.

Ils s'avancèrent précautionneusement mais rapidement. Harry comprit que Draco n'avait aucune envie de s'éterniser. Le sorcier brun observa les danseurs sur la piste et les différents podiums. Pratiquement que des hommes et quelques femmes, tous plus ou moins dénudés. Il comprit mieux les commentaires d'Imo à propos des tenues.

Draco le traîna vers le bar et Harry se retrouver plaquer contre son dos, pris en sandwich entre le blond et un immense brun qui commença à être un peu trop amicale avec le bas de son dos. Harry se concentra et lui envoya un sort entre les jambes. L'homme couina et le laissa.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Draco en se retournant.

- Tranquille Malfoy... Rien que je ne puisse gérer tout seul comme un grand, répondit Harry en souriant. »

Le jeune sorcier blond n'insista pas et se tourna vers le barman. Harry quant à lui observait la piste de danse. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de si terrible. Des hommes qui dansent ensembles, certains qui s'embrassent, rien de vraiment extraordinaire. Il pouvait même dire avoir surpris Ray et Ben dans la salle de bain de Draco fairent bien pire.

Draco demanda un certain Alan et le barman lui dit d'aller voire à l'arrière.

Draco se tourna et se pencha à l'oreille d'Harry : « On va devoir aller dans le back-room… ».

« D'accord, répondit Harry indifférent. »

Ils se frayèrent un passage entre les danseurs et Harry pinça Draco quand il vit quelque chose de plutôt stupéfiant. A quelques mètres devant eux Neville en train de danser en caleçon sur un des bars. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux et le désigna du doigt à Draco.

« Eurk ! » s'exclama le blond. « Merci pour cette vision d'horreur ! Je ne vais pas en dormir de la nuit… »

Harry se dit qu'il devrait peut-être dire à son ancien camarade de Poudlard que la danse topless s'accordait mal aux bourrelets et poignés d'amour. Mais d'un autre côté il aurait du mal à lui expliquer comment il savait pour ses virées nocturnes.

Au moins, il avait trouvé une explication à ses difficultés avec la gente féminine…

Draco le guida d'une main vers un immense rideau rouge derrière lequel ils passèrent. Ici le bruit de la musique était fortement assourdi et tout était sombre. Les yeux d'Harry mirent plusieurs secondes à s'habituer à l'obscurité.

« Surtout tu me lâches pas lui, lui dit Draco à l'oreille. »

Harry le suivit dans un couloir rouge et il comprit enfin où il se trouvait vraiment. Le Back-room.

La musique avait était remplacé par d'autres bruits plus charnels et l'odeur de la fumée par d'autres odeurs toutes aussi caractéristiques qui lui frappèrent le nez.

Le back-room du Spartacus ou tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur l'amour entre hommes.

Les couples étaient alignés le long des murs du large passage. Dans la plupart des cas un des deux étaient agenouillés mais d'autres étaient… comment dire, plus étroitement emboîtés. Il y avait aussi un endroit où ils étaient plus nombreux et où l'on défiait les lois de la physique.

Harry commença à se demander s'il avait vraiment eu une bonne idée. Il colla un peu plus Draco et frémir quand il sentit une main passer dans ses cheveux et une autre se poser dans son dos…

Draco avançait indifférent au spectacle qu'offrait les couples et passa sa main droite derrière son dos pour saisir le t-shirt d'Harry quand il l'entendit sursauter.

Alan était tout au fond.

« On peut parler ? demanda Draco à un grand châtain aux yeux de chat qui semblait très occupé avec deux garçons à ses pieds,

- Mais c'est notre petit dragon qui vient nous rendre visite. Tu nous amène de la chair fraiche, c'est gentil…

- Fout lui la paix, il est avec moi, le coupa Draco qui n'était pas d'humeur à badiner,

- Dommage, il est mignon tout plein avec son air tout gêné… »

Harry sut immédiatement qu'il n'aimait pas cet Alan. Quelque chose chez lui le mettait mal à l'aise. Son cœur commença à s'emballer et à battre contre ses tympans.

« Le Crystal, ça te dis quelque chose ? demanda Draco,

- Oui et c'est mauvais pour le commerce,

- Continue,

- Les clients perdent confiance dans la marchandise. Les overdoses c'est une mauvaise publicité,

- D'où ça vient ?

- Pas des fournisseurs habituels et ça ne transitent pas par moi. Mes clients j'aime qu'ils me paient pas qu'ils claquent !

- Qui alors ?

- Je ne sais vraiment pas. Mais une chose est sûre cette drogue ne nous aime pas.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ce que ça veut dire. Les mecs qui mettent ça sur le marché sont des dingues et j'aime autant ne pas avoir à faire à eux… »

Comprenant qu'il était inutile d'insister Draco repartit en serrant de plus près Harry qui commençait à hyper-ventiler.

« On rentre à la maison, lui dit-il. »

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

Ils transplantèrent directement du backroom pour arriver dans le couloir de Draco. Harry sentit sa tête tourner un peu.

« Respire. C'est bon, tu n'es pas habitué. Pour ton information, ils balancent directement des phéromones de synthèses dans le couloir… C'est pour ça la nausée… »

Harry respira à fond et le malaise passa : « Tu n'y es pas sensible ? »

« Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis plus sensible à rien, souri Draco. »

Ils entrèrent et trouvèrent Imo qui les attendait.

« Alors ? Le Spartacus ? Ca donne quoi ?

- Harry a failli tourner de l'œil devant les couples mais Alan ne sait rien…,

- C'est pas vrai, s'écria Harry qui était tout de même heureux de retrouver le petit appartement tranquille,

- Alan n'est pas fiable,

- Je le crois. Ce truc est plus pervers que les drogues habituelles… Il dit que c'est une drogue qui, je le cite : « Ne nous aime pas ».»

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est vraiment finit pour ce week-end et à la semaine prochaine.<p>

Une petite review au passage, ça fait toujours plaisir.


	20. La fiancée de Neville

Bonjour,

Retour à Harry qui se rend compte que sa vie n'est pas aussi idyllique qu'il aurait pu le penser.

* * *

><p>Harry se battait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Il s'était levé beaucoup trop tôt à son goût et serait bien retourner se coucher alors que le soleil commençait à peine à filtrer à travers les rideaux de la cuisine.<p>

Il plissait les paupières pour protéger ses yeux sensibles.

D'une main il soutenait sa tête lourde alors que le café passait doucement faisant entendre son petit clapotis et que l'arôme envahissait la pièce. Il avait sorti une brioche et un grand couteau mais était, pour l'heure, trop paresseux pour s'en couper un morceau.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas réellement faim. Il avait agi plus par habitude que par envie.

Il soupira bruyamment et plongea son visage dans son coude replié sur la table. Dodo…

Comme chaque jour, Ginny entra dans la cuisine en fanfare. Harry releva un peu la tête pour grogner un « bonjour » enroué alors qu'elle lui avait passé une main joueuse dans les cheveux.

Comment faisait-elle pour être aussi énergique le matin ?

Elle se saisit vivement de la cafetière et ouvrit la fenêtre à l'hibou qui venait leur livrer le journal du matin et qui attendait patiemment depuis dix bonnes minutes.

Harry se frotta les yeux de son poing fermé et lui sourit alors qu'elle lui verser du café.

Elle allait bien mieux. Il la surprenait encore parfois en train de pleurer doucement, silencieuse, comme si elle ne voulait pas le déranger avec son chagrin. Mais elle allait mieux, elle avait retrouvé cette énergie qui l'avait alors séduit adolescent.

« Neville a une nouvelle petite-amie ! annonça-t-elle sans préambule et avec un grand sourire. »

Harry souleva un sourcil dubitatif.

Ginny et Hermione semblaient obnubilées par la vie sentimentale de Neville Longdubat…

Elles soupesaient longuement et avec sérieux les qualités et les défauts de chacune des prétendantes potentielles. Elles organisaient des conciliabules secrets et des rendez-vous surprises qui tournaient immanquablement à la catastrophe.

Des guets-apens, pensait Harry…

Cette situation l'avait longtemps amusé mais le souvenir de Neville au Spartacus lui laissait un arrière goût amer.

Non pas qu'il lui reprocherait son goût pour les hommes. Après tout chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait de sa vie privée. Mais si son truc c'était les mecs pourquoi faire semblant de chercher désespérément une fiancée à présenter à sa grand-mère…

Le Spartacus, il devait bien avouer que cette visite l'avait perturbé et avait gâché sa nuit.

Il s'était réveillé couvert de sueur et la bouche pâteuse après ce qu'il devait bien qualifier de cauchemar. Pendant plusieurs secondes il n'avait pas reconnu sa chambre et son lit. Il avait dû réfléchir et faire un grand effort pour se souvenir d'où il était.

Il avait rêvé du back-room ou plutôt de Draco dans le back-room. Draco a genou devant Alan… Draco passant de mains en mains, d'hommes en hommes… Draco drogué et le regard flou n'ayant pas conscience de ce qu'on lui faisait subir ou faire…

Il avait beaucoup de questions et il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait certainement aucune réponse. En tout cas pas du principal intéressé.

Harry chassa ses réminiscences noires et obscures et s'intéressa de plus près au cas Neville Longdubas.

« Qui-est ce ?

- Surprise ! Il n'a rien voulu nous dire… Il est bien mystérieux, dit-elle d'un petit air entendu tout en tranchant d'une main sûre un morceau de gâteau. Mais on la rencontre ce soir ! Hermione et moi avons pensé à une petite soirée entre amis, quelque chose d'intime pour la mettre à l'aise et en confiance… »

« Avant de la dépecer vivante et de convaincre Neville qu'il pourrait trouver mieux ailleurs. Comme d'habitude, songea Harry. »

« Bien, conclu-t-il songeur et dubitatif. »

* * *

><p>Ron et Hermione arrivèrent tôt dans la soirée.<p>

Ron voulait montrer son nouveau balai de compétition à Harry, celui qui serait utilisé pour la prochaine coupe du monde de Quidditch.

« _Notre arme secrète,_ lui avait-il confié à voix basse, _avec lui les Irlandais et les Russes sont morts… » _

Ginny et Hermione, quant à elles, mettaient au point leur stratégie pour la soirée. Grosso modo, bombarder la malheureuse prétendante de questions précises, lui faire subir un tir croisé pour évaluer au mieux ses intentions puis donner leur jugement final en toute magnanimité et équité.

Cela s'annonçait sanglant !

Ils passèrent au salon et attendirent que les invités d'honneur se présentent à la porte.

Ce ne fut pas long,. Neville devait savoir qu'arriver en retard ferait mauvais effet devant le Grand Jury réuni ce soir. Ils entendirent trois petits coups brefs et secs.

Harry se précipita à la porte et l'ouvrit à son vieil ami. Neville lui fit un petit sourire timide et Harry lui rendit un regard qui se voulait plein de compassion : « je sais mon vieux, tu vas en baver. »

Il fut assez surpris de l'identité de la jeune femme qui se tenait souriante et sûre d'elle derrière le jeune homme : Lavender Brown… Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la fin de la guerre et elle n'avait pas changée.

Neville inspira un bon coup et entra dans la cage au lion.

Ron se leva d'un bond : « Et voici nos invités d'honneur ! »

Cette réflexion amicale ne fit qu'accentuer la teinte brique qu'avait déjà prise les joues de Neville. Lavender, elle, s'avança pour saluer gaiement ses anciens camarades de classe.

« C'est parce qu'elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend…, pensa Harry. »

Le jeune couple s'assit et la soirée commença doucement.

Ron parla des sélections et des entraînements pour la prochaine Coupe du Monde. Hermione se plaignit de l'immobilisme de Ministère. Ginny détailla les produits qu'elle comptait mettre en vente dans son magasin. Lavender parla des cours qu'elle donnait à dans une petite école sorcière de Londres et Neville fit quelques commentaires sur la bourse sorcière…

Etrangement ou non, personne ne demanda à Harry à quoi il occupait ses journées ou quelles étaient ses projets.

Puis le véritable interrogatoire commença : où vous êtes-vous retrouvés ? Dans quelles circonstances ? Depuis quand ? Est-ce sérieux ? Comptez-vous emménager ensembles ? Qu'en pensent vos familles ? Allez-vous adopter un chien pour vous entraîner avant d'avoir des enfants ?...

Alors que questions et réponses s'enchaînaient sans répit, Harry se demanda si c'était bien le même Neville qu'il avait surpris exécutant une étrange et burlesque danse du ventre devant une drag-queen vêtue de violet…

Le sorcier brun se leva pour aller en cuisine et surveiller la cuisson de son curry.

Neville sauta sur l'occasion pour s'échapper et lui emboita le pas.

Arrivé dans la cuisine blanche, Neville s'appuya soulagé contre le buffet. Il pouvait enfin respirer et parler sans avoir peur de faire un mauvais pas ou dire la mauvaise chose au mauvais moment.

« Lavender est une gentille fille, commenta Harry qui pour l'instant s'était tu,

- C'est vrai, lui répondit Neville inconscient de la pente savonneuse où voulez l'entraîner Harry,

- Elle mérite d'être heureuse, enchaîna-t-il pour ne pas lui laisser l'occasion de réfléchir. »

Neville hocha tranquillement la tête pour montrer son approbation.

« C'est vraiment sérieux ? Tu comptes l'épouser ?

- Alors toi aussi tu t'y mets, plaisanta Neville. Oui, si ça se passe bien, pourquoi pas ?

- Pourquoi ? Pour faire plaisir à ta grand-mère ? demanda Harry soudain devenu sérieux, ce qui gêna Neville,

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, se défendit Neville méfiant

- C'est une grave décision, le genre qui vous engage pour la vie…, continua Harry imperturbable,

- Franchement Harry, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, s'agaça l'ancien Griffondor. »

Harry ne savait pas jusqu'où il pouvait aller. Après tout la vie privée de Neville ne le regardait pas et encore moins sa vie sexuelle.

« Je dis juste que c'est le genre de décision qu'il ne faut pas regretter plus tard… On ne peut pas se marier juste parce que c'est ce que les autres veulent…,

- Tu peux toujours parler Harry, éclata Neville. Ecoutes, t'es un pote mais mêles toi de tes affaires ! »

Le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'était qu'Harry fut éberlué par cet accès soudain de rage contre lui. Cette réaction explosive aurait mieux siée à quelqu'un comme Draco.

Il avait toujours sa cuillère de bois en l'air quand Neville avait déjà rejoint le canapé de cuir.

Cependant, ce mouvement d'humeur ne fit que le conforter dans l'idée qu'il se tramait effectivement quelque chose dans la vie de Neville. Il devrait peut être juste lui dire que c'était ok, qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, qu'il n'avait pas à se cacher aux yeux de ses plus vieux amis.

Harry pouvait dire avec satisfaction que son poulet au curry faisait l'unanimité parmi les convives. Il avait passé son après-midi aux fourneaux et cela en valait la peine.

Dans le silence juste perturbé par le bruit des couverts, Harry décida de tenter à nouveau sa chance et de forcer le destin.

« Hier, je suis allé au marché aux puces de Camden. J'ai faillit acheter un vieux magnétoscope moldu avec des vieilles cassettes…,

- Oh oui ! s'exclama Hermione. Ca aurait été génial…,

- Oui. Il y avait plein de vieux films, des classiques de l'âge d'or d'Hollywood. Des Chaplins, des Keaton, des films noirs, des films de gladiateurs, comme Spartacus… »

Harry observa la réaction de Neville, celui-ci émit une sorte de hoquet bizarre et toussa un morceau de poulet. Il était cramoisi et lança un regard furieux à Harry.

« C'est les épices, dit Neville quand il reprit un souffle normal son la main compatissante et caressante de Lavender. »

Sciemment Harry changea de sujet pour aller sur un terrain moins miné.

Il savait et maintenant il savait que Neville savait.

Harry se rendit en cuisine pour récupérer le dessert et sortir une nouvelle bouteille de vin doux.

« Le Spartacus ? C'est quoi ces conneries Harry ? Grinça Neville dans son dos.

- Le Spartacus… C'est un club gay de Sorrow City… »

Harry prit un air innocent et détendu.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit Neville d'une voix blanche.

- Je sais que tu y étais hier soir,

- Je ne fais rien de mal, couina Neville,

- Je sais. Je ne dis pas le contraire, le rassura Harry,

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- J'y étais pour rendre visite à un dealer de drogue…,

- Ce n'est pas drôle Harry, murmura Neville. »

Marrant comme personne ne le croyait quand il disait la vérité…

Le silence qui suivit cette mise au point fut lourd et pesant, chacun cherchant la meilleure façon de tourner la page et de passer à un autre sujet moins sensible pour le jeune homme.

« Tu l'as dis aux autres ? demanda Neville,

- Non, bien sûr que non, dit Harry qui décidément faisait preuve d'une incroyable discrétion ces derniers temps,

- Pourquoi en parler ? Qu'est-ce -que ça peut faire ?

- Tu ne devrais pas sortir avec Lavender si tu es,

- Je ne suis pas gay ! le coupa immédiatement Neville,

- Il n'y a pas de problème…

- Ca te vas bien de dire ça, dit Neville amer. »

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée Harry se sentit étrangement agressé. Qu'avait-on exactement à lui reprocher ?

Neville dut comprendre son regard car il enchaîna : « Tu es à part ! Tu ne fais rien comme tout le monde, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête !

- Je vis juste ma vie…, s'étonna Harry sincèrement,

- Tu peux le faire car tu es le Grand Harry Potter. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde…,

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, insista Harry,

- Regardes-toi Harry… Tu es marié depuis des années, sans enfant… Tu n'as pas de travail. On se demande à quoi tu peux bien passer tes journées et avec qui… Mais personne ne dit rien car tu es Harry Potter. Tu pourrais te balader à poil dans la rue, personne n'y trouverait à redire…

- C'est faux, protesta Harry qui n'en était pas si sûr. »

Cette discussion prenait un tour bizarre. On était parti sur Neville et c'était Harry qui se retrouvait sur le grill.

« Ouvre les yeux, Harry. Tu t'es toujours arrangé pour ne pas respecter les règles, les conventions…

- Toi aussi, se défendit Harry,

- J'étais un adolescent en période de guerre, maintenant je m'efforce de faire les choses biens,

- Et moi je les fais mal, commenta Harry froidement,

- Disons que ne fais pas beaucoup d'effort, sourit Neville avec une certaine tendresse. »

Harry sorti le gâteau, on devait les attendre.

« Si tu es gay, ne l'épouse pas…,

- Elle le sait, dit Neville comme si de rien n'était,

- Et ça ne la gêne pas, s'étrangla Harry,

- Non, c'est un arrangement entre nous…

- C'est dingue,

- Tu connais beaucoup de gay, Harry. »

Harry pensa à Ray et Ben. Oui, ils étaient un couple d'hommes et étaient heureux. Complètement barrés, totalement à l'ouest mais indéniablement heureux. Mais en dehors de SC qu'en serait-il de tous les deux…

« Seamus…

- Finnigan est à l'étranger et je peux te parier que quand il rentrera à la maison il se mettra dans le moule. Comme tout le monde, sauf toi…

- C'est n'importe quoi… »

* * *

><p>La soirée se termina tard mais Harry n'avait plus le cœur à rire. Il se coucha d'humeur morose.<p>

« Cela te déranges mes absences…, demanda Harry doucement. »

Ginny le regarda bizarrement.

« Non, dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

- Tu ne te poses jamais de question ?

- Non, tu as toujours été ainsi… Tu n'as jamais pu te fixer, ce n'est pas grave… Dors… »

Harry ne fut pas satisfait de cette réponse.

* * *

><p>Et voilà,<p>

On verra s'il y aura un autre chapitre aujourd'hui.

EN attendant, laissez un petit message...

Bisous


	21. L'arbre des Blacks

Retour chez Harry qui se pose de plus en plus de question et qui commence à avoir des réponses.

* * *

><p>Faire ce qu'il faut, comme il faut. Rester dans le rang. Ne pas se faire remarquer…<p>

Depuis des jours et des jours ces pensées tournaient sans répit dans sa tête. Une litanie amère et obsédante qui refusait de le laisser en paix et l'empêchait de dormir.

Il savait déjà qu'il avait un caractère obsessif mais jamais cela n'avait été aussi évident.

Sauf peut-être à Poudlard quand il était persuadé que Draco préparer un mauvais coup. Et il n'avait pas eu tort !

Mais aujourd'hui son obsession était toute autre.

Il repassait les uns après les autres, dans sa tête, les évènements de ces dernières années et ils se coloraient tous aujourd'hui d'une autre teinte, plus sombre, plus noire, plus austère.

Son mariage, celui de Ron et Hermione, Georges, les soirées, les remarques, la double vie de Neville…

Il avait vécu dans son monde .

Dans ce monde qu'il avait construit autours de lui, sans faire réellement attention à ceux qui l'entouraient… Aux autres… A ses amis, sa famille, ceux qui avaient toujours comptés, qui avaient été au centre de tout et qui maintenant étaient légèrement excentrés…

Il accéléra sa course dans la ligne droite dégagée qui s'ouvrait devant lui.

Il courait pour tenter d'oublier, pour tenter de passer à autre chose.

Cependant il avait beau s'épuiser dans ses courses rien ne semblait vouloir revenir en place.

Ses poumons brûlaient douloureusement dans sa poitrine. L'air froid mordait sa peau. Les muscles de ses jambes étaient à l'agonie. Bientôt ils refuseraient de lui obéir et il souffrirait de crampes.

C'était comme s'il cherchait à remplacer une douleur par une autre douleur… Il était devenu maso…

Il quitta le parc cet décida de rentrer chez lui.

Au moins, à cette heure-ci, Ginny serait déjà certainement partie.

Sa tête tournait un peu à cause du manque d'oxygène et ses jambes étaient en coton. Il gravit les marches de son perron en grimaçant. La sueur refroidissant rapidement sur sa peau en ce mois d'hiver. Il commençait à avoir froid. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche chaude.

Il ouvrit la lourde porte de bois et remonta le corridor. Il se figea quand il vit une longue silhouette devant lui. Il plissa légèrement les yeux. Il y avait une femme chez lui ?

Il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence à l'inconnue et fut frapper de stupeur quand il la reconnue.

Imogène.

Imogène dans sa maison.

Mais pas l'Imogène habituelle.

Non Imogène en femme.

Non pas qu'elle n'était pas une femme mais Harry l'avait toujours vu en jeans, pull et veste de cuir. Jamais en escarpins et en robe.

Il se sentit stupide alors qu'elle lui fit un grand sourire amusé. Bien évidemment elle avait vu et compris. Il était impossible de cacher quoique ce soit à Imo.

Harry s'approcha pour voire ce qui avait retenu son attention.

L'arbre des Blacks.

Il contempla à son tour la tapisserie ancestrale et y chercha le nom d'Imogène, sa place au milieu des générations. Il se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé avant. Elle était une Black, comme Sirius, comme Draco…

Mais elle n'y était pas, pas plus que Draco ou Al…

« Tu n'apparais pas, constata-t-il un peu surpris.

- Non, dit-elle doucement. Je n'appartiens pas au bon côté Black.

- Parce qu'il y a un bon côté Black ?sourit Harry en pensant à son parrain et les différents cas sociaux et psychiatriques qui composaient l'honorable famille.

- Je suppose qu'habiter Sorrow nous disqualifie moi et Draco… ».

Imogène en femme et maquillée…

« Que fais-tu ici ?demanda-t-il un peu gêné sans réellement savoir pourquoi.

- Je suis venu voire ta femme. J'avais quelques questions et elle m'a dit ne pas avoir le temps de me parler. Elle a aussi dit que tu ne tarderais pas à rentrer alors j'ai attendu… »

Harry pencha la tête d'un air de compréhension. Ginny ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec l'enquête sur la mort de son frère. Qu'Harry s'en débrouille…

« J'ai besoin d'un café et d'une douche, dit-il conscient que les conséquences de sa course folle pouvaient incommoder la jeune femme. Tu m'accompagnes ? »

Imogène écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et rougit légèrement.

Harry comprit sa bévue en un instant.

« Non ! Pas ça ! s'écria-t-il. Je veux dire pour le café, le petit-déjeuner, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en rougissant lui-même. »

Il alla à la cuisine et mit la cafetière en marche tandis qu'Imogène s'assit sur l'une des chaises hautes du comptoir. Il se précipita ensuite vers la salle de bain en espérant avoir perdu sa couleur écrevisse.

Quand il redescendit il s'était calmé et Imogène avait sorti deux tasses et s'apprêtait à verser le breuvage chaud et réconfortant dans celles-ci. Il sortit lui-même des croissants et se percha à ses côtés.

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure mais tu m'as surpris, commença-t-il.

C'est rien, sourit Imogène d'un air juvénile. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je sors le grand jeu ! Je me déguise en fille uniquement quand je sors de Sorrow. C'est-à-dire trois fois l'an. Mais ça fait du bien à mon égo de voire tous les hommes à mes pieds pour une journée. »

Elle avait dit cela avec un sourire désarmant et Harry se sentit rassuré.

Imogène était belle et il serait incompréhensible de ne pas le voire.

Il en fallait bien plus pour la désarçonner ou remettre en cause leur amitié naissante.

« C'est vrai que tu es très baisable…, dit Harry en souriant d'un air faussement pervers. »

Imogène éclata de rire et tout redevint comme avant…

Elle buvait doucement son café, stoppa, sembla hésiter un moment puis repris.

« En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment ta femme que j'étais venu voire, mais toi. »

Elle avait repris son air sérieux, celui qui semblait calqué sur Malfoy et pour la première fois Harry se rendit compte à quel point les deux cousins se ressemblaient.

Difficile de dire si Imogène était une version féminine de Draco ou si Draco était une version masculine d'Imogène. Mais ils auraient pu facilement passer pour des jumeaux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry soudain inquiet.

- Rien de spécial… Cela fait un moment qu'on ne t'a pas vu… Tu ne participes plus à nos petites réunions informelles… »

Harry pouvait dire que ce n'était pas tout mais il ne demanda rien.

« Je…, commença-t-il. J'ai décidé de me concentrer sur ma vie… »

Imogène ne pu retenir une grimace et un air surpris qui exprimait clairement un « Qu'est ce que c'est que ces conneries ? ».

Harry savait ce qu'elle pensait et ne chercha pas à la contredire.

Il passa donc prestement à l'autre sujet qui le préoccupé et dont il savait pouvoir parler à Imo.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, reprit-il. Je veux dire une fille aussi… jolie que toi débarque ici. Et Ginny s'en va. Je veux dire elle nous laisse ensemble sans se poser de question. Ca veut dire quoi quand une femme n'est pas jalouse ?

- Elle a confiance. C'est bien pour un couple, le rassura doucement la jeune femme blonde,

- Ou elle s'en fout… Grinça Harry.»

Un silence pesant s'installa.

C'était ça qui obsédait Harry.

Son mariage n'était pas la réussite qu'il avait longtemps pensé. Sa vie n'était pas la réussite qu'il s'imagineait. Ou plutôt il se rendait compte que sa vie n'était pas celle qu'il pensait.

Il avait l'impression de devenir parano, que tous le méprisaient, le critiquaient dans son dos...

« Harry…, dit doucement Imogène pour le sortir de ses sombres pensées.

- C'est bon. C'est juste que j'ai besoin de reprendre ma vie en main, trouver un boulot. Faire quelque chose de ma vie…

- C'est des conneries, dit Imogène avec une pointe de colère. Tu es riche à millions. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de ta vie… Personne n'a à te dire ce qui est bon ou mauvais pour toi. Toi seul peux le savoir.

- Justement, je ne sais pas, soupira Harry. Je veux juste être normal…

- Tu ne seras jamais normal Harry, trancha la jeune femme presque sèchement. Tu as presque tué un mage noir surpuissant alors que tu n'étais pas plus vieux qu'Al. Tu l'as achevé 17 ans plus tard presque seul. Tu as réussi là où des centaines d'Aurors ultra entraînés ont échoués. Tu seras toujours à part et personne n'a le droit de te faire la leçon sur la façon dont tu mènes ta vie ! »

Harry leva les yeux presque timidement vers Imogène. Cet accès de colère la rendait encore plus semblable à Draco. Imogène dut surprendre son expression car elle se radoucit volontairement. Elle ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

« Regarde-moi ! reprit-elle calmement. J'ai trente ans, célibataire, flic dans le pire endroit d'Angleterre et tu me parles de normalité… Ca fait des mois qu'un homme ne m'a pas touché et c'est à peine si je me rappelle comment c'est d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un qui ne soit pas Al…

- Si je n'étais pas marié je t'épouserai, affirma Harry avec des étincelles de malice dans les yeux,

- Non, je ne crois pas. Mais c'est gentil de le proposer… »

Elle fit alors ce qu'elle faisait toujours quand elle était nerveuse.

Elle prit une serviette blanche et la plia en angle droit en aplatissant les plis du plat de la main. Harry regarda les longues mains fines. Encore quelque chose qu'elle partageait avec Draco, toujours à plier les choses… A les ranger… Remettre les choses en ordre quand elles commençaient à tourner au vinaigre.

Un tic des Black ? Il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Sirius agir ainsi, ou le l'avait-il pas remarqué. Sirius était plus du genre bordélique.

Une fois la serviette pliée et les choses remises en ordre, elle était de nouveau tranquille.

Il repensa à ce qu'il venait de dire et à sa réponse.

Imogène était belle, intelligente, drôle… Il pourrait tout à fait tomber amoureux d'elle mais il savait aussi que cela ne serait jamais le cas.

Et à son expression elle le savait également.

« Il y a quelqu'un dans ta vie ? Je veux dire quelqu'un …. A qui tu tiens? demanda-t-il en ne sachant pas réellement jusqu'où il pouvait s'aventurer sur ce terrain.

- Non, coupa-t-elle véhément.

- C'est vrai que les seuls hommes que tu côtois vraiment sont Draco, Al, Ben et Ray… »

A l'évocation de ce dernier prénom il vit les joues pâles s'empourprer.

« Bravo Harry ! pensa-t-il. T'as mis les pieds dans le plat. »

La jeune femme détourna le regard vers la fenêtre ne voulant pas croiser son regard.

« Je suis désolé, bredouilla Harry.

- Pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas de quoi… Je veux dire tu n'y es pour rien si j'ai un peu craqué sur mon meilleur ami gay ? Non ?

- Ray ?

- Oui, je veux dire. Cela fait longtemps que je sais qu'il n'ya aura rien entre nous. J'ai laissé passé ma chance il y a trop longtemps…

- Parce qu'il y aurait pu…, dit Harry surpris. »

Imogène plissa le nez comme si elle cherchait à chasser quelque chose qui la gênait.

« Ray a été marié. Tu ne savais pas ? Vega... Ils sont restés ensembles 10 ans, avant qu'elle ne le jette comme un vieux mouchoir usagé. A ce moment là, j'y ai vu une sorte d'ouverture mais je ne voulais pas… Je ne sais pas… Et puis quand je me suis enfin décidé à agir, Ben a débarqué tel le chevalier blanc et c'était foutu. J'étais hors jeu. Quand ça veut pas, ça veut pas…

- Ma proposition de mariage tient toujours tu sais, dit Harry en lui prenant la main pour tenter de la réconforter un peu.

- Non, je ne suis pas si désespérée. Un peu pathétique sûrement mais pas désespérée. Et puis quand je les vois ensembles je comprends que rien n'aurait été possibles entre nous… Alors… »

Harry trouvait cela injuste pour la jeune femme. Personne n'était coupable mais elle ne méritait pas de souffrir.

« Il le sait ?

- Non certainement pas ! Ca ne sert à rien de souffrir à trois… Je connais Ray et Ben, ils essaieraient d'arranger les choses mais cela ne pourrait que les empirer. Quitte à ce que Ray ne soit pas avec moi, j'aime l'idée qu'il soit heureux avec Ben… »

Elle se resservit du café d'un air pensif. Après avoir finit sa seconde tasse elle eut l'impression d'aller mieux.

« Tu devrais aller voire Draco. Tu lui manques… »

Harry ressentit une drôle de chaleur s'étendre dans le creux de son ventre.

« Il te l'a dit, demanda-t-il, incertain de la réponse qu'il désirait entendre.

- Non, Draco ne parle pas. Tu sais bien comment il est… Mais je le vois fixer sa porte d'entrée lors de nos petites réunions et à part toi je ne vois pas qui d'autre il pourrait attendre… »

Harry se sentit rougir mais ne savait pas à quoi raccrocher cette émotion.

Maudite Imogène qui voyait tout et devinait tout…

« Je passerai le voire,

- Oui, ce serait bien qu'il évite de reprendre sa grève de la faim… »

Harry n'était pas aussi doué qu'Imogène. Il ne pouvait voire si elle plaisantait ou était sérieuse.

« En parlant de Draco et de notre petite enquête, je me demandais… Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre lui et Alan ?... Harry avait tenté de prendre un air détaché mais il vit à l'air guilleret d'Imo que c'était un échec cuisant.

- Tu n'as qu'à lui demander…, gloussa-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, dit Harry. Comme s'il me répondrait. Je le vois d'ici : soulevant un sourcil aristocratique, me dévisageant comme si j'avais trois têtes, soupirant longuement d'un air désespéré et au mieux me dire que ce ne sont pas mes affaires et au pire me foutre dehors avec pertes et fracas. Excellente idée…

- Autant que je sache il n'y a rien eu entre eux, mais je me trompe peut-être… Je connais Draco depuis quelques années et autant que je puisse en juger, la seule personne avec qui il ait un quelconque contact physique est Al… »

Il irait voire Draco demain…

Imogène avait raison, inutile de prétendre être ce qu'il n'est pas.

Après tout il ne devait rien à personne.

* * *

><p>Et voilà,<p>

Prochain chapitre, Harry retrouve Draco.

Laisser un petit message.


	22. Le réveil du Dragon

Hello,

Retour de nos deux héros.

Harry décide de vivre sa vie et de retrouver Draco.

Mais rien n'est jamais facile entre eux.

* * *

><p>La sonnerie du réveil. La terrifiante et implacable sonnerie du réveil matin. Il était 7 heures 30 et Draco se débattait en tout sens dans ses draps pour pouvoir éclater contre le mur cette saloperie de putain de merde de réveil.<p>

Les faire taire à tout jamais : lui, son mécanisme et ses aiguilles à la con.

Bouger faisait mal. Ouvrir les yeux faisait mal. Le simple fait d'émerger du sommeil était douloureux. Draco ne songea même pas à l'idée de se redresser. C'était hors de ses capacités motrices et psychologiques.

Il finit par lancer un sort à l'aveugle et l'abominable tintamarre cessa brusquement dans un cliquetis de morceaux de ferraille éparpillé.

Le silence de nouveau.

Draco soupira d'aise.

Cependant le répit était de courte durée et il le savait. D'ici quelques secondes, quelques minutes tout au plus, un autre réveil matin se mettrait en marche. Et celui-ci pas moyen de balancer un sort pour le faire taire…

Il avait l'impression de s'être pris une énorme, une gigantesque cuite. La cuite du siècle. Une cuite intersidérale… Pourtant et autant qu'il puisse s'en souvenir il n'avait pas bu. Ou alors trop bourré pour s'en souvenir ? Pas depuis Poudlard…

Il avait la bouche pâteuse, la tête lourde et comme prise dans un étau infernal. Ses muscles crispés étaient douloureux, les articulations à l'agonie. Il porta une main désagréablement moite à son front. BINGO ! De la fièvre !

Ce n'était pas une bonne vieille cuite mais une saloperie de grippe. Et il connaissait le coupable… Le petit agent infectieux sur deux pattes… Le petit microbe à gueule d'ange qui reniflait depuis une bonne semaine et qui l'avait insidieusement contaminé entre deux câlins baveux…

Draco fronça les sourcils et grogna sous la douleur. Un être invisible et malintentionné venait de lui enfoncer une aiguille dans le canal des sinus sous le sourcil. Il plaça un avant-bras sur ses yeux pour retenir l'obscurité.

Il avait mal au crâne… Non, en fait, il avait mal partout et son esprit ensuqué par la fièvre tournait au ralenti.

Il détestait être malade.

Trouver une baby-sitter pour s'occuper d'Al. C'était la priorité absolue mais il n'avait pas le courage de se lever.

Il devait s'être rendormi car quand il rouvrit les yeux, la pièce était étonnement claire. Il entendit qu'Al pleurait dans sa chambre.

Au son des petits hoquets étouffés il comprit que cela devait faire un moment que son fils pleurait.

Al hoquette quand il a trop pleuré et qu'il désespère que l'on vienne s'occuper de lui.

Le sentiment de culpabilité finit de réveiller complètement Draco et le fit se lever d'un bond.

Ses hoquets, Draco en avait fait l'amère expérience avec une nana qu'il avait embauchée une après-midi pour veiller sur le petit. Il était rentré tard le soir et avait surpris la fille en train de glousser sur son canapé avec une copine à elle.

Les deux adolescentes semblaient passer un bon moment alors que le bébé avait été relégué dans un coin de la pièce. Il hoquetait lamentablement et se mit à hurler de toute la force de ses petits poumons quand il s'aperçut que son père était de retour.

L'adolescente ne semblait pas s'en soucier plus que ça. « Il a pleuré toute l'après-midi alors on l'a mis dans son parc. Ca l'a calmé jusqu'à ce que tu rentres… »

Draco n'avait rien dit sur le moment. Il avait fouillé ses poches et grassement payé la fille qui n'en demandait certainement pas tant. C'est quand elle sortit qu'il entendit le hurlement d'horreur de sa copine. Il sourit méchamment. Une chose était sûre, avec sa soudaine poussée d'acné sur le visage, elle ne sortirait plus de chez elle avant un bon moment. Ou alors avec une cagoule de laine…

Le souvenir lui arracha une grimace amusée mais douloureuse.

Draco oublia pour un instant la douleur qui lui vrillait les reins, la famille de dragons qui faisaient la nouba dans son crâne et se leva. Il tangua un peu sur ses pieds et après quelques secondes de stabilisation se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre d'enfant.

Al était assis au milieu de son lit à barreau et reniflait doucement le visage inondé de larmes et le nez coulant à flots. Draco tira sur la manche de son pyjama et essuya le petit visage rouge en lui demandant pardon de ne pas s'être réveillé plus tôt.

Le jeune homme se pencha en avant pour le prendre avec lui, l'amena dans la petite cuisine et le déposa sur sa chaise. Il lui semblait que l'enfant pesait des tonnes dans ses bras affaiblis par la maladie. Il eut peur de le faire tomber ou de tomber avec.

« Tu m'as vidé, souffla-t-il. »

Aucun moyen de s'occuper de lui pour la journée. Il devait appeler quelqu'un au secours.

Qui ? Imo ? Elle bossait. Pareille pour ses deux compagnons de jeux. Sa tante ? Trop tard, plus à cette heure de la journée… Diana ? Chez sa cousine en Cornouailles…

Il fallait qu'il se concentre.

Al, indifférent au trouble de son père mais motivé par la faim qui le tenaillait, s'était mis à tambouriner avec ses couverts sur la tablette devant lui.

Le son mât résonnait entre les oreilles de Draco, rebondissait contre les parois de sa tête et lui tapait sur les nerfs.

Il avait envie de lui arracher sa petite cuillère verte et de l'envoyer balader comme le réveil un peu auparavant.

Respirer à fond, souffler, se calmer.

Inutile de s'en prendre à Al ou de lui crier dessus, ce n'est qu'un bébé… Il ne comprend pas… Cependant, il saisit soudain mieux pourquoi ses parents l'avait confié petit à des précepteurs et des elfes de maison.

Préparer un biberon était une épreuve. Rester debout était une épreuve. Ne pas passer Al par la fenêtre en serait bientôt une…

Il avait mis l'eau à bouillir quand on frappa à la porte.

Un visiteur, manquait plus que ça. Il cria une sorte de : « Entrer » d'une voix enraillée.

Il se tourna vers le palier. L'arrivée du messie. Saint Potter, le retour. Harry entrait et sortait de sa vie sans prévenir. Il avait squatté son appart pendant des jours avant d'arrêter ses visites et de revenir sans crier gare. A chaque fois sans un mot d'explication.

Cela ne dérangeait pas Draco la plupart du temps. Cela l'amusait presque. Au début il avait pensé que de revoir Harry ferait mal, remuerait le couteau dans la plaie. Mais il n'y avait pas de plaie, ou alors pas à cet endroit. Et finalement ce n'était que l'évocation d'une douce nostalgie, d'un temps où tout était plus facile.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à la petite pendule du salon. 9 heures du matin et il était encore dans son pyjama pourri couvert de morve de bébé. Grandiose ! Pas qu'il voulait impressionner Potter, il n'en avait plus les moyens. Mais quand même…

« T'as pas l'air bien…, dit Harry en s'approchant pour embrasser le bébé. »

S'il avait été en forme Draco lui aurait fait un petit commentaire à sa façon, mais il n'en avait ni la force ni l'envie. Au lieu de cela il éternua bruyamment et un filet de morve verte coula de son nez dans un mouvement légèrement élastique.

« J'espère pour Al que tu n'es pas contagieux, reprit Potter avec une petite moue dégoutée,

- Figures toi que c'est lui qui m'a rendu malade, répliqua Draco d'un ton acide mais adouci par son nez bouché. »

Harry ouvrit les portes des placards de la cuisine et farfouilla à l'intérieur.

« Avec ce que je te paie tu pourrais quand même faire des courses. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il jamais rien à manger chez toi ?, commenta Harry,

- Parce que j'ai plein de créanciers aux fesses et qu'Imo, Ben et Ray font mieux la cuisine que moi,

- Je peux te donner plus si tu en as besoin, répliqua Harry. »

Là encore, Draco lui aurait bien dit d'aller se faire foutre lui et son fric… Mais il n'en avait pas les moyens, surtout s'il devait rester plusieurs jours coincé au lit.

Harry sourit sadiquement, Draco le soupçonnait d'adorer le fait qu'il soit diminué et ne puisse pas répliquer comme à son habitude.

Harry se saisit du biberon, du bébé qu'il cala contre lui et le donna au petit glouton.

Depuis quand Potter était-il aussi à l'aise avec les bébés, songea Draco qui se souvint que durant les toutes premières visites Harry se tenait à distance respectable de l'enfant.

« Comment vas-tu faire avec lui ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, trouver une baby-sitter pour la journée et lui faire passer la nuit chez Imo ou Ben…

- Je pourrais m'en occuper, proposa timidement le sorcier brun après un moment d'hésitation. »

Draco se demandait d'où venait la rougeur sur les joues de Potter. S'occuper d'Al. Aller à la laverie. Dire à Ray de lui rendre sa collection de playboys… Les idées tournaient dans sa tête et refusaient de rester en place une seconde. Il déraillait.

« Qu'est ce que tu y connais en bébé ? demanda Draco qui voulait trouver un prétexte pour refuser,

- En bébé rien, mais je connais bien Al, dit Harry comme une parfaite évidence.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

- Tu n'es pas en mesure de t'occuper de lui. Tu tiens à peine debout. »

Draco considéra ses options. Garder lui-même son fils, risquer de tourner de l'œil et qu'il se fasse mal alors qu'il était dans les vapes. Appeler une nouvelle baby-sitter en qui il n'aurait aucune confiance. Confier son fils à Potter en qui il avait une confiance toute relative.

Harry observait avec amusement Draco se faire à l'idée. Lui confier son bébé adoré, il devait craindre qu'il en fasse un petit Griffondor.

« Ok. Mais il fait froid dehors et il est enrhumé. Alors tu le laisses couvert sauf si tu vois qu'il commence à être tout rouge. Alors tu lui enlèves son pull mais c'est tout. Il aime bien enlever ses chaussures alors tu fais gaffe. Je crois qu'il a les pieds plats... A deux heures, c'est sa sieste même si il fait la tête tu le mets au lit. Je vais te donner ses affaires. T'es gentil tu ne les perds pas. Surtout le doudou. Je ne l'ai pas ensorcelé alors si on le perd t'es mal… Pour éviter les problèmes on ne peut pas faire d'_accio _dessus. Bon alors il y a les couches, les vêtements de rechanges, le biberon, les petits pots et encore les biscuits. Le laisse pas se goinfrer de chocolat

- Draco, respire ! C'est bon ! C'est juste une journée entre mecs… Al et moi…. »

Harry stoppa Draco dans sa tirade. Il avait tout dit sans prendre la peine de respirer et il ne tenait pas à lui faire du bouche à bouche.

« Potter ! Mettons les choses au point toi et moi. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mon fils, je t'égorge et comme tu le sais je suis doué avec un scalpel !

- Zen Malfoy… Il ne lui arrivera rien à ton mini clone…

- Je te hais,

- Ouais c'est ça… »

Draco se mit à farfouiller frénétiquement dans le petit appartement tandis qu'Harry faisait rebondir Al sur ses genoux. Il prépara un sac et se dit que ce n'était décidément pas une bonne idée. Il le ferma difficilement tellement il était enflé et le confia à Harry.

« Tranquille Draco. Ecoute, je ne vais pas le passer par la fenêtre pour voire si il sait voler tout seul et je ne vais pas le faire sécher dans le micro-onde s'il pleut. Il ne lui arrivera rien. Profites-en pour te reposer et dormir. Je te le ramène en fin d'après-midi et avec un peu de chance tu ne ressembleras plus à un zombi sous amphéts… »

Draco hocha la tête et Harry fut toucher par son émotion. Cela le faisait visiblement souffrir de lui laisser le petit. Il se dit cependant que cela serait la même chose avec n'importe qui d'autre. Il serra un peu plus fort l'enfant emmitouflé dans son manteau, son écharpe et son bonnet, passa le sac sur son épaule et sortit.

L'air était frais à l'extérieur et ils remontèrent la rue d'un pas vif.

Pour leur journée à deux Harry avait décidé de l'amener dans le Londres non-sorcier, lui faire quitter Sorrow discrètement.

Il pourrait l'amener chez lui, lui montrer le manoir Black, l'arbre de sa famille, faire les magasins de jouets, faire un gâteau, jouer avec les peluches, écouter de la musique...

Et c'est ce qu'il fit après avoir passer les portes de la Morue Joyeuse. Il évita le Londres sorcier et le Chemin de Traverse. Inutile qu'il fasse la une des journaux avec un enfant qui n'était pas le sien. Et Draco n'apprécierait pas.

Draco, lui, tournait en rond dans son appartement. Il ne pouvait rester immobile un instant dans l'appartement soudain devenu trop chaud et trop petit. Son corps tout entier criait.

_Tout va bien, repose toi, je m'occupe de tout..._

Il regrettait déjà d'avoir laisser Harry emporter son enfant loin de lui.

Il le voulait là, à côté de lui. Potter ne saurait pas s'occuper de lui. Il arriverait forcément une catastrophe. Il lui donnerait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas à manger, il l'oublierait quelque part chez les moldus, le ferait tomber dans les escaliers, l'ébouillanterait dans son bain…

La fièvre qui ne cessait de monter provoquait un délire sensoriel duquel il ne pouvait s'échapper. Dans la marée déchainée de sons et d'images qui l'agressaient il ne pouvait pas faire la différence entre ses fantasmes et la réalité.

Il finit par s'écrouler dans son délire.

_Il savait_.

Il savait que Potter lui prendrait son fils, ne lui rendrait jamais. Qu'il le donnerait à sa belette pour qu'elle puisse en faire sa poupée.

Il avait perdu la notion du temps et de l'espace. La potion anti-fièvre prise avait un effet inverse. Il se mit à hurler…

Il finit par se calmer et s'endormir en milieu d'après-midi le corps et l'esprit en feu.

Comme promis Harry rentra à Sorrow en fin d'après-midi lessivé mais content. Qui aurait pu dire qu'un gamin de moins de deux ans pouvait être aussi imaginatif. Il poussa la porte de l'appartement après avoir appelé Draco.

Il l'avait visiblement réveillé. Le blond se redressa difficilement et Harry aurait du voire à son regard trop brillant et ses joues trop rouges que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il déposa Al à terre et posa un nouveau sac sur la table.

« C'était super… On a fait les étages jouets des grands magasins. Tu aurais du le voire. C'était trop drôle… »

Draco s'était accroupi pour vérifier si son fils avait encore tous ses membres. Harry donna un camion bleu au bébé qui s'en saisit prestement.

C'est à ce moment là que Draco vit rouge et explosa.

« Tu te prend pour qui Potter ! C'est moi son père tu m'entends ! Tu m'entends ! hurla-t-il avec le reste de voix qui lui restait. »

Harry se crispa comme s'il avait pris un coup. Draco avait un regard fou, un regard dément ! Il eut soudain peur comme il n'avait pas eu peur depuis longtemps.

« Fout le camp ! Dégage de chez moi toi et tes saloperies de jouets ! Tu ne me prendras pas mon enfant ! Tu entends ? Al est à moi ! A moi ! »

Al s'était mis à pleurer alors que Draco lui arracha le jouet des mains.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit avec fracas, Harry sentit une force qui l'arracha du sol et le précipita brutalement dans le couloir. Draco prit le sac de jouet et le jeta dans à côté d'Harry, regarda le petit camion bleu et le jeta au visage d'Harry qui l'esquiva tout juste. Le jouet s'éclata contre le mur et la porte se referma toute seule.

Al pleurait toujours, Harry hébété faisait face à la porte et Draco regardait les dégâts qu'il avait provoqués.

L'adrénaline redescendue il eut envi de pleurer. Il ramassa Al et voulut le bercer, s'excuser.

Lui revint le souvenir du jour où, enfant, sous la colère il avait laissé son petit chat dehors toute la nuit. Le chaton était tombé malade et était mort malgré ses larmes et ses excuses.

Une fois de plus, il avait tout détruit sous un excès de colère…

Une fois de plus, tout était de sa faute…

Harry le détesterait de nouveau…

« Excuse-moi mon bébé, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Excuse-moi mon bébé… »

Il alla vers la porte sans trop savoir ce qu'il attendait.

Il ouvrit la porte de bois et vit avec étonnement qu'Harry était toujours derrière.

Harry n'avait pas bougé, il avait juste ramassé les morceaux pour réparer le jouet. Puis il était resté ainsi à attendre. Attendre quoi au juste…

Harry releva la tête et tendit le jouet à Draco qui le prit avec une esquisse de sourire. Le sorcier blond se recula et Harry comprit l'invitation. Il entra sur la pointe des pieds.

Draco fit ce qu'il pensait qu'il ne ferait jamais. Il s'approcha de lui et passa un bras autour de son épaule pour se coller contre lui.

« Excuse moi, je suis qu'un sale con. Je n'aurais jamais du te crier dessus. Je détruis tout. Toujours… »

Harry resta d'abord immobile sous l'étrange étreinte alors qu'Al était entre eux. Ses bras ballants s'animèrent peu à peu et il passa une main dans son dos.

« C'est rien… T'es malade. T'es fatigué. C'est rien… »

Harry sentit les larmes dans son cou qui mouillait sa chemise.

Al, calmé, ne pleurait plus.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi. Harry n'osait pas repousser le blond. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs pas réellement envi.

« C'est rien. Tu vas te coucher, dormir. Va enfin te reposer. Je m'occupe de tout… »

Il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Ce n'était pas vraiment Draco. Il sentait le front brulant contre sa joue. Il était épuisé et malade.

Draco se détacha peu à peu et alla s'asseoir l'air penaud.

« Couches-toi. Je m'occupe de vous deux. »

* * *

><p>AYA c'est la fin<p>

Laissez un petit message...

Bisous


	23. Début de réponses et autres mystères

Bonjour,

Retour d'Harry et Draco.

* * *

><p>Ta-Bam…. Ta-Bam… Ta-Bam…<p>

Draco entendait distinctement le bruit du battement de son cœur au fin fond de ses oreilles. Il pouvait entendre le son de la contraction du muscle et l'afflux de sang qui venait battre contre ses tympans. Le bruit fort, sourd et régulier avait quelque chose d'une berceuse apaisante.

Mon cœur bat toujours, tout va bien.

D'autres sons arrivaient jusqu'à lui malgré le brouillard qui l'entourait. La voix fluette et aigue d'Al. Les intonations graves et basses d'Harry. Le couinement de Sophie la girafe. Le cliquetis rapide et sec du fameux camion bleu qu'une petite main potelée faisait rouler sur le parquet. Les noix qui tombent au sol.

LE grand jeu d'Al, prendre les noix dans le panier d'osier vous les donnez, les reprendre, les replacer dans le panier et recommencer. Parfois il les jetait à travers la cuisine et il entendait Harry lui demander gentiment d'aller les chercher et le remercier quand il devait les lui rendre.

Draco se demandait quelle heure de la journée il pouvait bien être.

Etait-on le matin ? L'après-midi ? Le soir ?

Il essayait de deviner sans avoir à ouvrir les yeux ou montrer à Al et Harry qu'il était éveillé.

Il tourna un peu la tête, l'élancement était moins fort. Son nez était toujours bouché, son corps toujours douloureux mais au moins il avait l'impression d'avoir l'esprit à peu près clair.

Plus de délires déments.

A moins qu'il ne soit en réalité endormi sur une paillasse pourrie, enfermé dans une des cellules humide et puante de la forteresse d'Azkaban.

Ou alors, rien ce qu'il voyait et ressentait n'était vrai et il était attaché par des liens de cuir sur un lit aux barreaux de fer quelque part dans l'aile psychiatrique de Sainte mangouste.

Mais si cela n'avait rien de réel pourquoi était-ce Potter que son esprit convoquait ? Il y avait tant de personnes bien plus importantes que Potter.

Il stoppa volontairement le cours de ses pensées. Il avait déjà failli perdre la tête hier…

Son esprit se concentra plutôt sur le son des petits pas précipités qui s'approchaient à toute vitesse de lui.

« Laisse papa dormir Al, il est fatigué… »

Papa. C'était bizarre de l'entendre de la bouche Potter, comme si le mot prenait une toute nouvelle dimension.

« _Laisse ton père en paix ! Ne fais pas de bruit ! Tiens-toi droit ! Ne parles pas sans que l'on te donne la permission ! Comportes toi comme un Malfoy !»_

C'était la litanie qu'il avait entendu toute son enfance.

_« Laisse_ _ton père tranquille ! Ne fais pas de bruit, ta mère souffre d'une migraine !_ »

Il ouvrit les yeux sans même s'en rendre compte.

Al était en face, un biscuit à la main et la bouche barbouillée de chocolat. Il se hissa avec difficulté sur la couche, grimpa, s'affala sur Draco et commença à jouer avec ses cheveux. Draco poussa une exclamation qui le petit lui donna un coup de genou dans l'estomac.

« Bien dormi ? demanda Harry amusé, au-dessus d'eux. »

Le jeune homme brun s'assit sur le bord du matelas et posa une main chaude sur le front de Draco comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Draco se crispa un peu mais ne dit rien. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche cependant il ne voulait pas qu'Harry pense qu'il n'était pas reconnaissant.

Il serra un peu plus fort Al contre lui et respira l'odeur de ses cheveux.

« Tu sens bon mon bébé ! Tu as pris un bain ?

- Oui, répondit Harry fièrement. Il est lavé, habillé et il a déjeuné sans aucun problème… »

Draco était un peu surpris. Al hurlait toujours à l'heure du bain ! Mais cela il n'allait certainement pas l'avouer à Harry. Il ressemblerait encore plus à un paon qui fait la roue…

« Quelle heure est-il ?

- Une heure de l'après-midi…

- Je dors depuis hier soir ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

Draco se sentait mal à l'aise sous son regard. Définitivement Potter le regardait bizarrement.

« T'es resté toute la nuit ?

- Mmh,

- Pourquoi ?

- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe d'Al… Et puis je n'avais rien de mieux à faire…

- T'as une maison à toi Potter. T'es au courant au moins… ?

J'ai envoyé un hibou pour prévenir Ginny que je ne rentrerais pas, dit Harry avec une certaine forme de distance ou de gêne. »

Un simple hibou…, pensa Draco. Aucune chance qu'il lui ait écrit où il se trouvait réellement.

La Weasley devait être ravie.

Si c'était lui, il serait allé chercher Harry par la peau des fesses ou aurait vérifié que tout allait bien, qu'il n'était pas en danger. Potter se m'était systématiquement dans des situations impossibles !

« Et elle n'a rien dit ? demanda Draco curieux pour la première fois du couple Potter-Weasleyet de sa façon de fonctionner,

- En tout cas, elle n'a pas répondu. »

Draco pouvait sentir que malgré le ton détaché cela perturbait le jeune homme brun. Lui en tout cas ça le perturberait.

« Tu peux te lever ? demanda Harry,

- Je pense que oui,

- Bien, tu vas prendre une douche pendant que je te préparais quelque chose à manger. »

Une fois encore, Draco avait envie de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être materné mais quelque chose le retint. Après tout, si cela faisait plaisir à Potter de jouer les nourrices…

« Je n'ai pas faim, dit-il néanmoins,

- Il faut que tu manges quelque chose ou au moins que tu boives. Je suis sûr que cela fait au moins deux jours que tu n'as rien avalé… »

Draco lui aurait bien dit qu'il avait déjà jeuné pendant bien plus longtemps mais Potter avait raison et c'était déjà assez agaçant comme ça.

« Allez pousses-toi le crapaud, il faut que j'aille me laver,

- Non, couina le petit,

- Allez bébé…

- Non ! »

Harry sourit : « Pas de doute il a hérité de ton caractère… Il était inquiet. Il a passé sa matinée à venir vérifier que tu n'étais pas réveillé. Tu as déliré une bonne partie de la nuit. A un moment tu t'ais même mis à hurler à la mort. Puis tout d'un coup, vers minuit la fièvre est tombée et tu t'es calmé… Tu nous as fait peur… »

Draco se redressa comme il put et tendit l'enfant à Harry sans répondre à sa dernière phrase.

Il devait faire attention sinon Potter enfilerait bientôt un tablier de cuisine, se mettrait aux fourneaux et repriserait ses chaussettes. Il fallait qu'il lui trouve une autre occupation ou quelqu'un d'encore plus pathétique que lui qu'il pourrait sauver.

Il se traîna dans la minuscule salle de bain et après s'être débarrassé de ses fripes se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche. C'était bon d'ôter la sueur sèche et de se sentir de nouveau propre. C'était ça le pire dans la rue. Etre sale, puer, avoir la peau qui gratte sous une couche de crasse… Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées malvenues.

Et il devait bien avouer que c'était agréable de laisser quelqu'un d'autre gérer la maison, de se laisser un peu porter. Cela faisait si longtemps…

Il sortit de la cabine et se plaça devant le lavabo.

« Ouh la… » Grimaça-t-il en s'apercevant dans le reflet du miroir.

Il passa en vitesse un t-shirt pour masquer son torse et un jean pour ne pas avoir à se balader en caleçon devant Potter.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et constata que les draps de son lit avaient été changés et que la fenêtre était ouverte pour aérer l'appartement. Il frissonna sous l'air frais de ce début d'hiver.

En l'apercevant Harry se crispa et lui dit d'une voix froide : « Tu devrais mettre un pull… » avant de détourner le regard et de se concentrer sur Al.

Draco comprit immédiatement, inutile de lui faire un long discours : la Marque noire du Lord Voldemort.

D'habitude il s'arrangeait pour la cacher mais il n'y avait pas pensé ce jour-là. Ça lui apprendrait à baisser sa garde !

Il lui arrivait de l'oublier mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour le regarder de travers ou se détourner de lui quand par hasard il apercevait le tatouage qui souillait son avant-bras.

« Tu as raison… Il fait froid. Dit-il comme si de rien n'était.»

Il fouilla dans sa petite armoire et en sortit un gros pull gris : « Va te faire foutre Potter… »grinça-t-il silencieusement entre ses dents dans un murmure rageur.

Il en avait assez de payer pour les fautes de ses parents, pour les crimes de Voldemort. Il n'était pas responsable de la folie des mange-morts dont il avait été lui-même une victime. Mais allez expliquer cela à Saint Potter…

Il avait souvent eu envie de faire disparaître la marque.

Certains soirs il avait joué avec l'idée de se saisir de son scalpel de découper la peau de son bras pour le peler et jeter ce morceau de lui-même à la poubelle. Mais le tatouage était magique et cela ne servirait à rien. Le bras cicatriserait et la marque reviendrait intacte.

Un matin après avoir fait un long cauchemar il se rendit compte qu'il avait gratté la marque noire jusqu'au sang durant son sommeil.

Il n'était pas le seul, il avait croisé un de ses anciens camarades de Serpendard dans les rues de Sorrow. Il était amputé au niveau de l'avant-bras…

Il alla s'assoir à la table de mauvaise humeur et la mine renfrognée.

Harry avait remarqué le changement d'attitude et regrettait son manque de tact.

Mais voire la marque avait été un choc.

Il savait qu'elle était là. Il connaissait le passé de Draco cependant à le voir avec son fils, avec ses amis, dans son appartement ou discutant avec d'anciens patients dans la rue, on avait dû mal à croire que c'était lui que l'on avait chargé d'assassiner Dumblemore.

Harry avait du mal à articuler dans son esprit l'ancien et le nouveau Malfoy.

Comme si les deux étaient incompatibles. Pas que Malfoy soit devenu spécialement amicale ou souriant. Mais il avait cette façon de regarder son fils, de le tenir, de s'occuper de lui. Parfois Harry se demandait si son père l'avait aimé de cette façon, aussi fort, aussi absolument. Il se demandait même si quelqu'un ne l'avait jamais aimé comme cela, l'aimer lui et non « le survivant » ou le « sauveur de mes fesses ».

Il décida de passer à autre chose.

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

Draco grogna ce qui devait être un oui. En tout cas Harry décida que c'était un oui.

« Al. C'est le diminutif de quel prénom ?

- Qui te dit que c'est un diminutif ? demanda Draco un peu étonné,

- Parce qu'il y a aucun moyen que tu es appelé ton fils simplement Al, dit Harry en espérant être un peu pardonné,

- Devine ! le mit au défi un Draco joueur,

- Je suppose qu'il y a peu de chance que ce soit Albus…, tenta Harry,

- Quelle horreur ! Tu t'imagines Albus… Qui pourrait appeler son gamin comme ça !..., s'exclama Draco. Puis voyant la rougeur sur les joues d'Harry il reprit. Toi ! Toi tu en serais capable ! ria le jeune sorcier étrangement ravi. Tu t'imagines le pauvre gosse prénommé en hommage au vieux fou… Pire encore : Albus-Severus. On lui jetterait des pierres à la récréation…

- C'était des hommes bons, dit Harry passablement vexé,

- Peut-être mais tu dois reconnaître qu'il était un complètement barge le vieux fou. Et Severus, crois-moi sur parole n'avait pas que des bons côtés. En fait il en avait très peu,

- Ok, pas Albus ! Albert alors? »

Draco grimaça d'un air exagérément dégoûté en fronçant son nez pointu.

« Trop commun… Albert… Pour qu'on le surnomme Bébert Malfoy… Quelle horreur ! Non merci,

- Alors c'est quoi ? Alan ?

- En hommage au roi de la défonce ? Non !

- Alors dis moi…

- Allistère,

- Allistère, roula Harry dans sa bouche en exagérant les syllabes. Ça ne m'étonne pas, c'est parfaitement snob ! sourit Harry,

- C'est parfait au contraire ! Mais tu n'auras qu'à appeler ton propre gosse Albus si tu veux. »

Harry songea qu'il ne serait pas lui-même père avant un bon moment. Draco avait eu en partie raison hier soir. Ce n'était pas un môme qu'il voulait, c'était un autre petit Al.

« Où est-ce que tu as dormi ? demanda Draco, le coupant dans ses pensées,

- Parterre, j'ai récupéré un coussin et deux couvertures,

- C'est n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé Imo ou Ray et Ben ?

- Je n'y ai pas pensé, répondit Harry honnêtement, pour lui cela était naturel qu'il était celui qui devait s'occuper d'eux.

- T'as un vrai complexe du sauveur, Potter. T'adores te sacrifier pour les autres…

- Plains-toi ingrat ! »

Draco mangeait de bon appétit les œufs brouillés qui avaient étés placés devant lui. C'était étonnement bon… Harry était doué en cuisine.

« Au fait, tu as du courrier… Un hibou est passé tôt ce matin. »

Il se leva et alla chercher l'enveloppe noire qu'il avait déposé avec les autres papiers de la maison. Il la tendit à Draco qui s'essuya les mains avant de s'en saisir. Il l'ouvrit et sortit la carte à l'intérieur. Il y avait une simple phrase non signée.

« _Chacun doit payer pour ses crimes_. »

Draco soupira et tendit la carte à Harry, visiblement curieux. C'était le même genre de courrier qui l'avait guidé vers Draco.

Contrairement à Draco il fut stupéfiait du contenu.

« De quoi il parle ? demanda Harry mal à l'aise tant par sa lecture que par l'indifférence ennuyée de Draco,

- Va savoir… Peut-être du Poufsouffle de première année que j'ai enfermé une après-midi dans les toilettes de Serpentard…

- Ce n'est pas drôle Draco. Il y a un malade qui t'envoie des menaces écrites. Tu devrais le prendre au sérieux. »

Draco haussa les épaules, prit son assiette et ses couverts pour les mettre dans l'évier.

« J'ai beaucoup de choses à me faire pardonner… Que ce soit avant ou après la guerre… Alors sincèrement je ne sais pas de quoi ce dingue parle. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry avec un air de défi.

Le sorcier brun comprit qu'il était inutile d'insister. Il savait que Draco finirait par tout dire s'il lui offrait le temps et l'écoute nécessaires.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre.<p>

A bientôt.

Bisous


	24. L'exil

Salut,

Je reviens après deux semaines. La famille…

Harry commence son enquête sur le passé de Draco.

* * *

><p>Harry était rentré à la maison comme une tornade et Ginny qui travaillait sur la table de la cuisine, le suivi dans les escaliers jusqu'au grenier. Puis, un peu en retrait, depuis le chambranle de la porte, l'avait vu mettre méthodiquement son bureau sens dessus dessous.<p>

Cela faisait longtemps, depuis la fin de la guerre en fait, qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu ainsi. Aussi passionné, aussi déterminé, vivant... Même si elle se demandait ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un état pareil cela la réjouissait.

Elle retrouvait l'ancien Harry, le jeune homme fougueux et passionné dont, adolescente et naïve, elle était tombé amoureuse.

Il ouvrait à un à un les tiroirs de son bureau avec fracas, renversait le contenu à terre, prenait les papiers les uns après les autres et les remettait à leur place sans soin et dans un grand fouillis avant de passer à un autre tiroir ou à la penderie ou à l'armoire...

Il marmonnait pour lui-même d'un ton agacé.

« Que cherches-tu ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'amusement face à sa détresse apparente,

-Une enveloppe, une enveloppe noire. Un peu comme un carton d'invitation. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu la perdre… Ca m'énerve ! Je ne retrouve jamais rien…, râla-t-il,

-Il faut dire que tu n'es pas très ordonné. Je peux t'aider si tu veux, proposa-t-elle gentiment,

-Oui, merci… »

Ginny se mit elle aussi à genoux sur le tapis d'orient aux entrelacs sinueux et se mit à chercher. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi Harry parlait mais c'était infiniment réjouissant de le voir aussi animé.

Plus Harry fouillait et moins il trouvait. Il avait envie d'hurler sa frustration.

_Où il avait bien pu foutre cette enveloppe… C'est dingue !_

Malgré l'indifférence feinte de Draco, il avait bien vu que cette enveloppe et son mot l'avait perturbé. Et bien entendu quand il avait commencé à insister Draco l'avait mis dehors avec quelques remerciements pour la nuit passée et l'assurance qu'il écrirait à Ray et Ben dans la journée.

Il était certain que c'était la même enveloppe avec la même écriture, mais il en voulait la preuve.

Il voulait la brandir triomphalement sous son nez et le forcer à lui offrir quelques explications.

Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, son esprit bouillonnait et aucune réponse évidente ne venait à lui.

Qui pouvait en vouloir à Draco ? La liste pouvait être malheureusement longue…

Etait-ce vraiment une menace ? Qu'avait bien pu faire Draco ? Que lui cachait-on ? Et surtout quel était le lien avec lui ? Pourquoi l'avoir mis sur la trace de Draco ? Quel était le but de celui qui avait fait ça ? Etait-il en danger ? Et Al ? Ce malade pourrait-il s'en prendre à lui ? A eux...

Draco ne dirait rien volontairement. Non, pas sans avoir été mis au pied du mur.

C'était pour cela que retrouver l'enveloppe était essentiel.

« Ce ne serait pas ça ? demanda Ginny à sa gauche qui était appuyé élégamment contre son bureau et tenait une enveloppe noire entre deux doigts.

- Oui ! s'écria Harry enthousiaste. Merci, t'es géniale !

- Mais je t'en prie.»

Il prit l'enveloppe avec précaution comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe à retardement prête à lui exploser au visage et la tourna dans tous les sens. Pas de doute c'était la même. Il l'ouvrit et relis les mêmes mots, la même invitation. C'était aussi la même écriture.

Il fut soudain prit d'un vertige. Dans quoi avait-il mit les pieds encore ?

Il fallait faire des recherches. Sortir les vieux livres de classe de Poudlard. Comprendre ce qui se tramait sous ses yeux et dont il avait été la marionnette involontaire, et enfin sauver Draco. Oui, il allait le sauver que le blond aristocrate à la fierté mal placée soit d'accord ou non !

Il détestait l'idée de s'être fait manipulé. Il avait l'impression de faire un retour en enfance ou durant son adolescence à une époque où il avait été l'objet et la victime d'une bataille qui le dépassait et qu'il avait dû prendre à bras le corps pour simplement survivre.

« C'est quoi cette adresse ? demanda Ginny dont la curiosité avait été piquée.

-nÇa, c'est un vieux truc…, une adresse dans Sorrow City…, répondit-il vaguement.

- Tu ne comptes pas t'y rendre au moins ! siffla-t-elle.»

Le ton était si cassant qu'Harry reprit pied dans la réalité. Ginny était visiblement furieuse.

« Harry, tu ne dois pas mettre les pieds dans ce gouge puant. Sorrow City est un endroit extrêmement dangereux pour toi… Pour tout le monde, à part… Merlin ! Va savoir sur qui tu pourrais tomber ! Entre les voleurs, les tueurs, les putes et tout le reste… C'est le pire endroit du monde sorcier et de loin ! Tu ne lis donc jamais les journaux ? Tu n'écoutes jamais les informations ? De toute façon il est interdit de s'y rendre… »

Harry se retint de lui répliquer que c'était aussi là que l'on avait retrouvé Georges et que son frère avait sans doute passé pas mal de temps à SC. Mais cela n'aurait fait que souligner le fait que Sorrow était effectivement dangereux, ce qu'il savait pertinemment par d'ailleurs.

Cela aurait été aussi inutilement cruel et il n'avait aucune intention de faire face à une crise de larmes ou d'hystérie.

Enfin et surtout il ne voulait pas qu'elle se mêle de sa petite enquête à propos de Draco.

« Non, bien sûr que non. De toute façon c'est un vieux carton. L'invitation est périmée depuis longtemps regarde… Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi, il ne m'arrivera rien… »

La jeune femme rousse sembla se calmer et les traits de son visage se détendirent un peu. Harry se fit alors une drôle de réflexion : quand la colère enlaidissait Ginny, elle rendait Draco encore plus beau…

« Harry tu commences réellement à dérailler… , se dit-il pour lui-même. »

Il se redressa, serra brièvement le bras de Ginny dans un geste de réconfort et descendit les escaliers en courant jusqu'à la bibliothèque où était rangé ses anciens livres, grimoires et parchemins de classe. Il devait savoir si cette lettre était enchantée et surtout par quelle sorte de magie…

Il fouilla ses livres à la recherche d'un rituel de révélation. Magie noire ? Magie blanche ? Vaudou ? Même s'il creusait sa mémoire il ne se souvenait pas de cours mentionnant des lettres d'invitation mystérieuses ou des mots vengeur… Un simple corbeau de type moldu ?...

En plus, à Poudlard c'était généralement Hermione qui se chargeait des longues et fastidieuses recherches dans la bibliothèque. Ron et lui n'était qu'une force d'appui qui la ravitailler régulièrement en chocolat et jus de citrouille...

Mais là encore il ne pouvait pas la mettre dans la confidence. Elle en parlerait à Ron, qui en parlerait au reste de Weasley et s'en était fini de ses petites escapades dans Sorrow.

Il se décida donc pour un rituel de base qui lui permettrait de savoir si la lettre était enchantée ou non.

Il sortit trois bougies de cire d'abeille, un petit tapis en laine de taupe (très rare et très doux, même s'il n'avait jamais compris comment on pouvait filer de la laine à partir de poils de taupe…) et enfin la précieuse poussière d'améthyste noire.

Il plaça l'enveloppe sur le tapis, au milieu du triangle formé par les bougies délicieusement odorante et il saupoudra une pincée de poudre noire sur l'enveloppe. Si l'enveloppe était magique la poudre prendrait une couleur rouge quand il aurait fini de lire l'incantation magique.

Après, avec un peu de chance, il n'y aurait plus qu'à déterminer le genre de magie et si possible son auteur…

Il mit le grimoire ouvert sur ses genoux, se concentra et prononça avec appréhension et excitation les trois courtes phrases latines.

Mais rien. Il ne se passa rien. La poudre ne frémit même pas.

Merlin !

L'enveloppe était tout ce qu'il y a de plus moldu… Pas un seul indice à se mettre sous la dent.

Il claqua le livre en le fermant, faisant échapper la poussière grise qui le fit tousser.

Il devait parler de sa découverte à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui pourrait le guider dans sa recherche et son enquête. Il ne pouvait pas s'adresser aux Aurors. Quelque chose lui disait que Draco aimait autant les éviter et il ne voulait pas les mettre sur sa trace. De toute façon, comme l'enveloppe n'était pas magique, cela ne relevait théoriquement pas de leur compétence.

Tandis que…

Harry se leva et écrit une courte invitation à déjeuner. Tel qu'il le connaissait il ne refuserait pas…

Et à midi comme convenu il se présenta dans le petit restaurant de Sorrow dont il avait entendu parler lors d'une des soirées chez Draco.

L'endroit s'appelait poétiquement : « La Crise Cardiaque » et à la lecture du menu on comprenait pourquoi… Tout y était frit et recouvert d'une épaisse couche de fromage fondu… Certainement délicieux mais contraire à toute règle élémentaire d'hygiène de vie et mortel pour les artères coronaires.

Il s'assit en attendant son hôte. Au bout de quelques minutes il vit entrer la longue silhouette frémissante.

Ray s'installa en face de lui avec un grand sourire.

« Salut Harry ! D'habitude je n'accepte jamais de rencart avec un autre mec… Mais je veux bien faire une exception pour toi et pour l'endroit… Merlin, ça fait des années que je ne suis pas venu ici. Ça me change de la nourriture bio et équilibrée de mon homme… Ne lui dit pas, ça lui ferait de la peine…

- Salut, Ray. Content que tu es pu venir. Comment va Ben ?

- Il va bien, merci… Un peu fatigué, comme nous tous je suppose. Il est en train d'interroger un suspect dans une affaire de cambriolage. Je plains le pauvre type… Deux heures avec Ben et il va finir sur ses genoux pleurant sur son enfance malheureuse et demandant pardon à sa maman pour lui avoir fait de la peine. Je lui ai dit que je déjeunais avec toi et il t'envoie ses meilleurs sentiments, dit Ray en imitant l'accent oxfordien de son compagnon.

- Et l'enquête sur la mort de Georges ? demanda Harry,

- On n'avance pas vraiment. Les dossiers s'accumulent mais tous se ressemblent trop. Pas d'irrégularité, de détail bizarre auxquels se raccrocher pour dérouler le fil. En plus on est en plein dans une série de meurtres de prostitués, hommes et femmes. Un truc franchement sanglant. Alors les priorités tournent. Une affaire en chasse une autre… »

Harry savait tout cela mais chaque jour il espérait une petite percée. Une nouvelle perspective, un changement d'angle qui apporteraient la lumière. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Il savait l'énergie qu'ils déployaient quotidiennement. Les gens de SC étaient chanceux même s'ils ne le savaient pas.

« Et Draco ? Al ?

-Draco va mieux. Au moins, il en voit plus de Nifleur à fourrure accrochés à son plafond… Et Al pète la forme. Vous vous êtes encore disputé ?

- Non ! Enfin, pas vraiment. Mais il y a quelque chose dont je voulais te parler…, commença Harry,

- A propos de Draco ? l'interrogea Ray avec un air mystérieux et un regard entendu,

- Comment tu…

- Je suis un flic, Potter. Et un bon malgré l'opinion générale… En plus de quoi d'autre pourrait-on parler. On en revient toujours à Al et Draco Malfoy… »

Harry se mit à rougir sans savoir pourquoi.

« Je… Je suis resté chez lui quand il était malade… Un hibou a apporté une lettre… Je voulais t'en montrer une autre… Mais tu ne dois rien dire à Draco ! Ce n'est pas qu'il le cache, mais… Tout est toujours plus compliqué quand il s'agit de lui… »

Ray sourit de la gêne d'Harry avant de reprendre son sérieux et de sortir ses lunettes de vue.

La plupart des gens le sous-estimait, que ce soit ses collègues ou les types qu'il arrêtait.

Seul Welsh, Ben et Imo connaissaient les qualités cachées qui faisaient de lui un policier exceptionnel.

Les autres ne voyaient en lui au mieux qu'un rigolo un peu décalé et au pire un abruti fini.

Ray se fichait complétement de ce que l'on pouvait penser de lui.

Il n'avait pas fait de grandes études et butait parfois sur les mots quand ils se compliquaient mais il possédait un instinct rare. Il savait quand on lui mentait. Il savait suivre une piste. Il avait l'acharnement d'un loup affamé parti en chasse. Il savait suivre son flair, flair qui se trompait rarement. Il menait ses enquêtes avec ses tripes et son cœur.

Le contraire de Ben finalement. Ben qui était avant tout un intellectuel, un universitaire et qui était arrivé par hasard au métier de policier car on n'avait pas voulu pas de lui ailleurs.

Une intelligence supérieure mais l'instinct de survie d'un bulot avait un jour résumé Draco.

Harry posa la lettre sur la table. Ray la prit entre ses longs doigts fins. Il avait de grandes mains à la fois fines et masculines songea Harry avant de se ressaisir en grimaçant.

« C'est pas magique ? Le questionna Ray après l'avoir examiner sous toutes les coutures.

-Non. Ou alors je n'ai pas pu déterminer de quelle source magique cela pourrait provenir,

- Et le rapport avec notre petit Dragon ?

- Il a reçu la même enveloppe avec le même carton mais avec écrit : « Chacun doit payer pour ses crimes » ou un truc dans le genre… Quand je l'ai interrogé il a commencé à montrer poliment les dents et m'a mis dehors avec une grande tape dans le dos… Je me demandais ce que cela pouvait signifier… »

Ray soupira, retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux dans un long soupir. Il semblait tout d'un coup las.

« Une mauvaise blague, une tentative de chantage, une menace… Ca peut être n'importe quoi ! Va savoir… Draco se fait plus facilement des ennemis que des amis ! constata Ray,

- Oui, mais si Draco est en danger ! Si Al est en danger ! S'il leur arrivait quelque chose alors qu'on aurait pu l'éviter…

- Ce truc des lettres, je vais voir si je ne retrouve pas des ressemblances ou des allusions dans dossiers en cours. Mais je ne peux rien te promettre. J'en parlerais aussi à Ben si cela ne te déranges pas. Il a une mémoire d'éléphant… Le problème c'est que Draco a un passé difficile. Il a écrasé beaucoup d'orteils et froissé pas mal d'egos.

- Quel est le rapport avec moi ? Pourquoi m'a-t-on envoyé cet hibou à moi ?

- Deux possibilités : soit celui qui l'a envoyé pensait que tu allais le sauver ou bien il espérait que tu allais le tuer… »

_Superbe !_ pensa Harry dépité.

Harry avait voulu demander plus de précision mais une serveuse vint leur poser leurs assiettes sur la table avec un grand sourire édenté et une petite courbette maladroite, signe qu'elle devait avoir reconnu Harry. Le sorcier brun la salua d'un mouvement de tête et baissa les yeux sur son assiette. Il ne se ferait jamais à la célébrité.

Ray jouait avec sa fourchette mais ne semblait plus avoir si faim tout à coup.

« Peut-être que je me fais vieux, dit-il avec une légère mou. Mais cela ne me paraît plus aussi bon qu'avant. Ou alors c'est la mauvaise influence de Ben et de ses repas diététiques…

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir sur Draco ? demanda Harry avec précaution. »

Le jeune sorcier s'était attendu à la réflexion silensieuse qui suivit sa requête.

Il pouvait voir les rouages complexes de la pensée fonctionner dans la tête de son ami. Ray était un livre ouvert et Harry savait qu'il était partagé entre sa loyauté envers Draco et le désir d'aider Harry à l'aider.

Ray soupira et écarta l'assiette d'un geste las.

« Je n'entrerais pas dans les détails car il y a certaines choses qui n'appartiennent qu'à Draco et il t'en parlera s'il le juge utile. D'ailleurs la plupart des choses que je sais viennent des dossiers Aurors sur les anciens manges-morts. Cependant je peux te donner les grandes lignes de ses dernières années.

Je ne reviendrais pas sur Poudlard, tu y étais et pas moi.

Draco était un second couteau durant la guerre, un petit soldat insignifiant mais utile car étudiant à Poudlard. Ce n'était pas un tueur, il ne l'a jamais été. Il était faible. Bref, après la grande bataille de Poudlard il s'est enfui dans la nature. Il n'a été arrêté par une brigade d'Aurors que deux mois plus tard dans une rue de Bath. Il n'a pas opposé de résistance. Il avait l'air plutôt résigné d'après les PV.

Il a été séparé des autres manges-morts qu'il connaissait et a été enfermé dans une aile d'Azkaban le temps d'organiser son procès. Il y est resté 6 mois, c'est long pour un gamin comme lui. Seul et isolé dans une prison entouré de criminels adultes. Je te laisse imaginer l'effet de chair fraiche et tendre chez des mecs qui n'ont pas vu une femme depuis des années. Inutile que je te fasse un dessin… »

Harry frissonna au sous-entendu et se sentit nauséeux.

« Tu en es sûr ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche et mal-assurée.

- Non, je n'en suis pas sûr. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé s'il s'était fait bloqué dans les douches par Jo le Boucher ou Bernard le violeur de bétail récidiviste ! Mais je connais suffisamment ce genre d'endroit et il suffit de le regarder pour s'en convaincre… Il malmène son corps, s'affame, ne fait pas attention à lui. Cela se voit qu'il n'aime pas son corps, son visage, le fait qu'il puisse attirer le regard ou le désir... Et il déteste le contact physique, il déteste qu'on le touche mais de façon amicale. Ceux sont des comportements typiques… »

Ray alluma une cigarette et reprit son récit.

« Si l'attente a été longue, le procès a été rapide, expédié en deux heures. Vite fait mal fait. Il a été condamné à l'exil. Le Brésil. Ce qu'il y a fait ou pourquoi ce pays précisément, je l'ignore. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il y a acquis de sérieuses connaissances en potions et en magie guérisseuse. Mais il s'est fait expulsé alors qu'il se trouvait toujours sous le coup d'une mesure de bannissement de 10 ans.

Alors il s'est retrouvé comme beaucoup d'autres à Sorrow City. Il est officiellement toujours rechercher par les Aurors pour la violation des conditions de sa condamnation. Mais comme nous avons de très mauvais rapports avec eux et qu'ils nous prennent pour des incapables et des idiots, nous n'avons rien dit.

A partir de là je peux te dire ce que l'on a dans les rapports de police. Vol à la tire pour l'essentiel, des petits larcins mais Draco n'est pas un méchant. Apparemment il vivait dans la rue ou dans des squats jusqu'à ce qu'il ait été recueilli par ce cher Alan pour qui il a bossé comme potioniste. Un jour il a été arrêté pour avoir assister à une bagarre et il est passé entre les mains de Ben. Il a compris à qui il avait affaire et a prévenu Imo que son petit cousin était en ville.

Imo s'est arrangée pour que Draco ne soit pas poursuivi et l'a ramené chez ses parents. Le père d'Imo l'a pris sous son aile et lui a appris le métier de médico-mage jusqu'à sa mort. Depuis Draco a repris le relai et s'en sort plus ou moins bien selon les mois.

Voilà, c'est fini. »

Harry avait écouté en silence, décryptant les non-dits et les sous-entendus. Il avait un début d'esquisse de réponse mais rien qui ne puisse justifier des menaces de mort. Il savait pertinemment que Ray ne lui avait pas tout dit.

« Draco a-t-il un lien avec le Crystal ? Il était potioniste pour un dealer…

Pas avec le Crystal, cela fait trop longtemps qu'il a quitté Alan. Il dit qu'il n'a pas bossé sur les drogues que ce taré produit en cachette et je le crois. Alan est connu pour ses migraines, la came ça détruit les ménsanges. Il avait besoin d'un bon guérisseur n'ayant pas trop le sens de la déontomachin... Enfin de la morale... »

Harry se sentit un peu soulagé au milieu de ce torrent d'horreurs qu'il ne pouvait qu'imaginer.

« Et Al ? demanda-t-il finalement.»

Ray se rembruni et se racla la gorge visiblement réticent à en parler.

« Sa mère est morte juste après l'accouchement. Draco l'a toujours élevé seul avec notre aide et celle de sa famille : Imo et Stancy. Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à dire… »

Harry n'insista pas, il était déjà satisfait des réponses qu'il avait obtenues.

Il lui semblait être plus proche de Draco, du vrai Draco, du jeune homme qui s'en était sorti malgré toutes les difficultés. Il l'admirait pour son courage et la vie qu'il avait réussi à construire après tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

Ray, Ben et Imo étaient des gens biens, honnêtes.

Si Draco avait réellement fait quelque chose de terrible ils ne le couvriraient pas, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour aujourd'hui.<p>

A très bientôt normalement.

Bisous à tous.

PS : un message ça fait toujours plaisir…


	25. Cauchemar

Holla,

Retour de Draco qui traverse une passe difficile.

Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews et des commentaires. C'est adorable...

* * *

><p>Ray était au paradis. Ni plus, ni moins.<p>

Quoi de plus merveilleux que de commencer son week-end par une partie de jambes en l'air improvisée ? Surtout quand votre amant et partenaire de jeu est très motivé et connaît vos plus petites faiblesses sur le bout des doigts, ou de la langue en l'occurrence.

Le jeune homme blond était allongé nu sur le dos, au milieu du lit et des draps défaits durant la nuit, les bras et les jambes écartés, immobile malgré le désir de bouger. L'extase…

Il pourrait mourir heureux, là, tout de suite, maintenant !

Encore juste un peu et il basculerait dans un autre monde. Justes quelques secondes de plus et s'en serait fini de son cerveau.

Malheureusement, ce matin-là, les dieux de l'amour et du sexe débridé n'étaient pas avec Ray.

8 heures du matin ! Un samedi en plus ! Et quelqu'un osait frapper à la porte de leur appartement pour interrompre Ben dans son travail. Ray perçut à travers le léger brouillard qui avait envahi son esprit un petit bruit mouillé et se sentit soudain tout abandonné.

Il prit le parti de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

Comme Ben se refusait à retourner à sa tâche, il redressa péniblement sa tête et vit son homme assis sur ses talons, à ses pieds, le corps aux aguets et semblant attendre quelque chose.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent dans un suspens quasi intenable et les coups reprirent contre la porte plus urgents et plus rapprochés.

« Et merde »siffla Ray pour lui-même.

Cependant la partie n'était pas encore finit et le combat pas encore perdu pour lui.

« Ben…, appela-t-il doucement. »

Le sorcier châtain tourna la tête vers son compagnon mais semblait étrangement distant. Il fallait le ramener à la raison avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise irréparable…

« Ben, reprit Ray de façon plus autoritaire. Je te préviens si tu me laisses dans cet état… »

Les yeux bleus gris descendirent vers sa proie abandonnée et les fins sourcils se levèrent comme s'il était surpris de la nature de leur précédente activité. Quand Ray le vit se lécher les lèvres il ressentit un délicieux frisson descendre le long de son échine. Il pouvait clairement lire l'indécision, il avait donc encore sa chance.

« Beeeennnn, ronronna-t-il en faisant danser ses hanches dans un geste d'invitation. »

Le regard bleu s'obscurcit, c'était bon signe. Encore un peu et c'était définitivement gagné !

Mais innommable cruauté du destin les coups reprirent à la porte, encore plus forts et pressants.

« Ray, c'est sûrement important, constata Ben de façon tout à fait raisonnable alors qu'il était sorti de son état hypnotique

Si c'est important ils repasseront plus tard… On est samedi matin, ça fait des mois qu'on n'a pas eu un week-end entier ensembles et on n'est pas de garde…

On ne peut pas spéculer sur ce qu'on ignore. Imagine que quelqu'un dans l'immeuble ait besoin de notre aide, soit en danger. »

Avant que Ray ait pu répondre Ben s'était levé et avait promptement commencé à s'habiller.

Même si la guerre était perdue, il fallait faire une dernière tentative, histoire de ne pas avoir de regret !

« Tu ne peux quand même pas me laisser comme ça, avec… ça, se plaint Ray d'un air outrageusement malheureux

Honnêtement Ray, je ne vois rien en l'état que tu ne puisses accomplir par toi-même avec un soupçon de bonne volonté. »

Et il quitta la pièce d'un pas décidé.

Ray avait horreur de ça. C'était ce genre d'occasion où il ne savait jamais si Ben était sérieux ou s'il plaisantait. Simple constat technique ou humour décalé…

_« Rien qu'il ne puisse accomplir par lui-même… »_

Forcément !

Mais s'il vivait en couple, et avec un dieu du sexe en plus, c'était justement pour qu'on s'occupe de lui et qu'on ne le laisse pas en tête à tête avec sa main droite !

Ray se tira du lit de mauvaise grâce et se dirigea en trainant les pieds jusqu'à sa douche. Il finirait lui-même ce qu'ils avaient entrepris à deux ce matin et ce soir Ben pourrait toujours se brosser pour avoir un câlin.

Qui que fut l'inconnu du matin, il avait intérêt à avoir une sérieuse excuse !

Il ne mit pas longtemps à se laver et à s'habiller. C'est les cheveux mouillés encore plaqués sur le crane et les vêtements collés au corps de façon désagréable qu'il se dirigea vers leur salon. Il ne fit pas deux pas à l'intérieur qu'une mini tornade blonde se jeta dans ses jambes manquant de peu de le faire basculer.

OK, Al ! Si le microbe était là, Draco ne devait pas être très loin…

Il attrapa l'enfant, très en forme malgré l'heure matinale, et le monta sur ses épaules d'un geste souple. Son humeur s'améliora un peu.

Ben était accoudé au bar qui séparait leur cuisine du salon tandis que Draco plaçait un énorme petit-déjeuner sur la table. Il avait sans doute dévalisé une ou deux boulangeries sur son chemin.

Ben lui lança un regard d'excuse et Ray haussa les épaules, enfin autant qu'il le put sans faire chuter le petit qui s'était agrippé à ses cheveux.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Draco faisait ce genre de chose et de toute façon Ray n'arrivait jamais à lui en vouloir longtemps.

« Bonjour, dit-il en venant se placer contre Ben après avoir déposé Al à terre,

- Oh salut, dit Draco qui plaçait les tasses sur la table dans un mouvement rapide,

- Tu sais l'heure qu'il est ? demanda Ray,

- Je sais… Désolé, je ne pensais pas vous réveiller comme j'ai frappé à huit heures… Je croyais que vous étiez debout…, bredouilla Draco soudain pas très à l'aise au milieu de leur cuisine et penché dans leurs placards. »

Ray respira profondément et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Ben qui était resté calme et silencieux.

Ils comprenaient tous les deux ce que cela voulait dire.

Draco avait dû se lever aux aurores et attendre bien patiemment devant leur porte jusqu'à une heure raisonnable pour pouvoir frapper. D'ailleurs en voyant ses cernes violets sous les yeux il doutait qu'il ait beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

« Draco tu ne nous as pas réveillé, reprit Ray lentement,

- Ah ? C'est que vous avez été longs à ouvrir alors je pensais que vous dormiez… Tant mieux si je ne vous ai pas réveillez… »

Ray sentit Ben se tendre un peu sous sa tête et contre son épaule. Il sourit intérieurement en pensant « _bien fait pour toi !_ » et observa le jeune homme blond servir le café.

Parfois Draco était d'une telle candeur et d'une telle naïveté que s'en était touchant. Sous le masque du froid mange-mort se cachait un petit garçon qui pour certaines choses n'avait pas encore fini de grandir. Mais avec les parents qu'il avait eu…

« Draco tu ne nous as pas réveillé, tu nous as interrompu…,

- A quoi ? demanda-t-il sincèrement avant de soudain comprendre et qu'une délicieuse rougeur se répande sur ses joues pâles. Oh… Désolé, je ne pensais pas que… Désolé. »

Il avait l'air tellement mal à l'aise que Ray n'insista pas et choisit de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Il s'assit sur l'une des chaises et mordit dans un délicieux croissant au chocolat.

« Peut-on maintenant connaître la teneur de ta visite ? demanda Ben toujours un peu tendu,

- Je pensais qu'on pourrait passer la journée ensemble, au parc ou ailleurs. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait ce genre de chose… Cela ferait plaisir à Al… »

« _Mais bien sûr_ », commenta Ray dans sa tête.

« Et si tu nous disais plutôt la vraie raison de ta visite ? Il fait moins quinze dehors. On ne va certainement pas aller au parc ou se promener par ce temps glacial… »

Draco reposa son petit pain et se raidit : « On peut partir si vous aviez prévu de faire autre chose. Je ne veux pas vous déranger. »

Mauvais mouvement, pensa Ray. Le petit dragon était sur le point de s'enfuir alors qu'il était évident que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'est Ben qui rattrapa le coup.

« A vrai dire, maintenant que tu es là, nous sommes heureux de te voir. Même si nous aurions apprécié que tu annonces ta visite ou que tu nous accordes quelques minutes de plus. Enfin, surtout Ray… ,

- Traitre, murmura Ray en faisant fondre un carré de chocolat dans son café,

- Tu peux nous dire ce qui motive réellement cette visite matinale… S'il te plaît, finit-il doucement. »

Draco regarda les deux hommes en face de lui et comprit son erreur.

Il n'aurait jamais dû venir aussi tôt, c'était forcément suspect mais d'un autre côté il avait besoin de compagnie, d'une présence amicale et adulte. Il n'aurait pas pu rester seul chez lui avec Al.

D'un geste rapide il récupéra la peau d'orange que son fils mâchouillait malgré son amertume et bredouilla quelques mots rapides.

« Tu peux répéter un peu plus fort ? demanda Ray. »

Draco sentit ses joues s'enflammer encore plus. Ca y est, il était mort de honte et la bêtise de son comportement lui apparaissait pleinement.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar… reprit-il un peu plus fort et les joues en feu. »

Il écarta son bol, il n'avait plus faim maintenant et ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose partir avant d'aggraver son cas.

« Je vois, reprit Ben simplement. Tu es le bienvenu pour la journée ou autant qu'il te plaira. On pourrait se promener sur la Place de Grivelda cet après-midi, il paraît que des elfes y ont installé une sorte de marché de Noël en avance. Je suis sûr que cela pourrait plaire à Allister. »

Draco se sentit soulagé. Soulagé qu'on l'accueille malgré son comportement infantile et soulagé qu'on ne lui pose pas plus de questions embarrassantes.

Ray sortit le nez de sa tasse pour se pencher vers Ben et lui embrasser la joue. Il savait que son mec était quelqu'un de bien et qu'il avait raison de l'aimer.

Le petit-déjeuner gargantuesque se finit sans un mot de plus, à part les commentaires de Draco à Al : « On ne se met pas de la brioche dans le nez, même si tu trouves ça très drôle… », « Evite de mettre tes doigts dans la compote… », « Si tu jettes cette clémentine, tu vas la ramasser… ».

Une fois la table rangée, la vaisselle faite et le bébé enfin débarrasser de la compote de pomme dans ses cheveux, Ray l'emmena voir Monsieur Tortue. Une vraie tortue qu'il avait trouvée dans la rue et à laquelle ils n'avaient jamais trouvé de nom. Elle vivait tranquillement dans un vivarium chauffé magiquement au milieu de plantes exotiques. Au moins, même si Al avait une tendance certaine à la brusquerie, l'animal ne craignait rien dans sa carapace.

Ben et Draco s'installèrent dans les deux fauteuils de cuir du salon.

« Alors… , commença Ben pour encourager le jeune homme à parler. »

Draco se tortilla un peu dans son fauteuil et commença à se frotter les bras.

Ben savait par expérience que c'était un signe de nervosité et de malaise. La pression sanguine qui augmente provoque un afflux de sang sous l'épiderme, ce qui chatouille le sujet qui se masse les membres pour faire baisser la sensation de gêne.

« C'est rien, un truc ridicule…, dit Draco pour écarter le délicat sujet,

- C'était tout de même suffisant pour que tu viennes chez nous aux aurores,

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il une nouvelle fois en rougissant,

- Ne le soit pas. Quoi qu'est pu être ce cauchemar, tu peux nous en parler. »

Draco se sentait perdu. Quand il s'était réveillé cette nuit il hurlait à la mort et était couvert de sueur. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il faisait un cauchemar de ce genre, mais celui-ci était différent. Il l'avait terrorisé sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

« Ok. Je veux bien te raconter mais tu ne dis rien avant que j'ai fini. »

Ben acquiesça de la tête d'un air sérieux.

Il lui rappelait un vieil homme qu'il avait rencontré au Brésil.

Un moldu, un moine lui avait expliqué Pedro. Un soir sans savoir pourquoi Draco lui avait raconté l'histoire de sa vie. Le vieil homme l'avait écouté patiemment en silence. Draco avit l'impression qu'il pouvait tout lui dire, le vieil homme ne le jugerait pas.

Quand il eut fini son récit, il avait fait un étrange signe de la main en murmurant une phrase incompréhensible et était parti d'un pas lent les mains croisées dans le dos.

Draco ne saurait jamais s'il l'avait compris ou s'il avait simplement vu qu'il avait besoin de parler. Et même s'il avait compris, il avait dû le prendre pour un fou avec ses histoires de sorcier, de magie et de marque noire.

Ben lui faisait le même effet. On pouvait tout lui dire.

« Ok. C'est pas grand-chose. On était sur une plage. Ce devait être le soir. Il y avait un feu pour se réchauffer. Al dormait enroulé dans une couverture en laine rouge. C'était bien, agréable. Il n'a jamais vu la mer… Il y avait aussi Potter. On parlait mais je ne me souviens pas de quoi. Des bêtises sans doute. C'est comme si on avait fait la paix, pas une simple trêve comme aujoud'hui, mais vraiment la paix. On mangeait du poisson, même si j'ai horreur du poisson… Bref, c'était bien. Mais tout d'un coup le visage d'Harry a changé. Comme s'il était en colère, comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Et il s'est jeté sur moi. Je ne pouvais rien faire, il était beaucoup trop fort et je ne voulais pas qu'Al se réveille…. Il m'a traîné dans les dunes. Et il… Enfin, il m'a… Tu vois… »

Il avait fini son histoire dans un bredouillis de paroles et se sentait ridicule.

« Harry ne ferait jamais une chose pareille…, dit doucement Ben,

- Je sais. Je sais qu'il ne ferait pas ça… Il n'est même pas… Enfin, il ne fait pas ce genre de chose. C'est un héros, dit-il avec amertume et ironie.»

Une larme coulait le long de sa joue et Ben avait envie de le serrer contre lui pour le réconforter mais il savait aussi que c'était une mauvaise idée.

« Draco, Harry t'apprécie vraiment même si tout n'est pas simple entre vous. Il ne te ferait pas de mal, ni comme cela, ni autrement…, reprit-il,

- Je sais, le problème ce n'est pas Harry. C'est moi…, répliqua le jeune sorcier blond avec agacement,

- Comment ça tu as un problème… ? »

Le silence envahit la pièce et d'autres larmes se mirent à couler.

Ben se leva pour chercher des mouchoirs dans la chambre. Ray et Al étaient sur le lit en train de jouer avec le pauvre reptile qui n'en demandait pas tant. Ray lui jeta un regard interrogateur en désignant du menton le salon. Ben sourit et lui fit signe qu'il maîtrisait la situation. Pour l'instant en tout cas…

Quand il rejoignit le jeune homme, Draco s'était un peu calmé.

« Ton fils fait passer un sale quart d'heure à Monsieur Tortue. La pauvre bête va refuser de sortir de sa carapace pendant des semaines après ça… »

Draco eut un pauvre petit sourire et essuya ses larmes avec le mouchoir donné.

« Alors, dis-moi en quoi penses-tu avoir un problème ?... »

Draco soupira en gardant les yeux rivés au sol. Les idées et les images se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais il connaissait parfaitement la cause de tout cela. Il l'avait toujours su au fonds de lui.

« Je… C'est moi… C'est de ma faute… Je les attire…, balbutia-t-il après un moment d'hésitation,

- Comment cela ? Tu les attires,

- Je sais pas. Ça doit être écrit sur mon front ! Violez moi j'adore ça… Ils doivent voire que je suis sale et qu'ils peuvent me faire ce genre de trucs… Me faire mal… »

Ce que Ben redoutait depuis si longtemps était en train d'arriver, Draco était en train de s'effondrer. C'était maintenant un torrent de larmes. Il se leva, prit Draco dans ses bras comme il l'aurait fait avec Al et le conduisit sur le canapé. Il sentait le corps trop fin et chaud se crispait à l'extrême dans ses bras et contre sa poitrine mais Draco ne se débattit pas, ne chercha pas à s'en aller. Il pleurait en silence.

Ray passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre pour voir ce qui se passait et retourna vers Al. Il allait devoir le tenir occuper un bon moment.

Ben caressait doucement son bras et ses épaules dans un geste d'apaisement. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ce genre de chose mais il avait appris avec Ray. Ils restèrent très longtemps ainsi.

Peu à peu il sentit les muscles raidis se détendre sous sa main et la respiration contre son torse se faire plus calme. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il reprit la parole.

« Ecoute-moi bien Draco. Il n'y a rien de mauvais ou de sale en toi. Tu m'entends, il n'y a rien chez toi qui puisse autoriser ces types à te faire du mal ou à te violenter… Ceux sont eux les malades, pas toi… Tu ne dois pas penser que tu as mérité ce qui t'es arrivé, parce que c'est faux. Quoi que tu aies pu faire dans le passé, rien ne peut justifier ce qu'ils t'ont fait… Rien…, murmura l'homme doucement mais fermement contre les fins cheveux blonds,

- Mais ils voient que je suis comme ça… C'est pour ça qu'ils me choisissent…

- Comment ça comme _ça_ ?

- Ils voient que je suis anormal… »

Ben sentit quelque chose se crisper dans sa poitrine. Il pouvait ressentir toute la douleur du jeune homme blond, sa honte, son dégoût pour lui-même…. Il maudit intérieurement ses parents. C'étaient eux les vrais monstres de cette histoire.

Draco Malfoy était un être encore plus étrange et complexe qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Il se sentait sale car il était attiré par les hommes et en même temps il venait trouver refuge chez un couple d'hommes…

Anormal, il ne s'était jamais pensé comme anormal. Différent oui, mais normal.

« Draco tu es normal… Tu aimes simplement d'autres personnes que la majorité des gens. Cela ne fait pas de toi un monstre….,

- Mais il faut être malade pour aimer ça…, dit-il d'une voix étranglée,

- Tu penses que Ray et moi sommes malades ?

- Non, vous vous êtes différents. Ce n'est pas pareil…, répondit-il vivement en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit,

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous êtes bizarres… »

Ben se mit à sourire doucement contre ses cheveux emmêlés.

Il savait que Draco le pensait. Il était parfois franc et honnête jusqu'à la brusquerie. Mais ce n'était pas dit méchamment et il savait que le jeune homme les aimait vraiment. Comme une famille… Pas comme celle monstrueuse et dégénérée dont il était issu, mais comme une famille que l'on se choisit car on se sent bien avec elle.

« Et pourquoi c'est différent pour les autres, pour toi ?

- Parce que c'est sale, douloureux… Ça fait mal, c'est dégoûtant… Ça pue…,

- Sshh Draco, l'arrêta Ben qui ne voulait pas le laisser dériver dans de tels souvenir. Ce que tu as connu en prison et dans la rue… Ce que ces malades t'ont fait subir… Ça n'a rien à voir avec de l'amour… Tu ne peux pas résumer les relations sexuelles et l'amour à un viol ou aux backs-rooms glauques du Spartacus… Ça peut aussi être doux et merveilleux si les deux partenaires sont d'accord et à condition d'avoir une bonne hygiène. »

Draco se mit à rire : « Ray a raison, t'es vraiment à l'ouest… »

Ben ne répondit pas. Après tout, venant d'eux c'était affectueux.

« Mes parents savaient… Ils disaient que je devais me soigner car quand l'ordre nouveau serait établi, les gens comme moi seraient chassés ou éliminés. Alors j'ai fait semblant d'être guéri et eux ont fait semblant de me croire… »

Ben resserra son étreinte. Malgré tous les défauts de sa propre famille, il n'avait jamais eu à se cacher ou à prétendre être un autre. C'était tellement injuste. Quoi d'étonnant à ce que Draco soit devenu un bon petit mange-mort.

« Tu vas dormir, te reposer. On s'occupe du petit. Cet après-midi on sortira tous ensembles au marché de Noël. Allister va adorer… Vous pouvez également rester ce soir si tu le désires. On passera le weekend ensembles… »

Draco se redressa et s'assit. Il était rouge, avait les yeux gonflés, les cheveux en bataille et le nez qui coulait…

« Crois-moi, petit frère. Tu es parfait tel que tu es. »

* * *

><p>Et voilà, un mauvais moment à passer pour Draco mais nécessaire à sa relation avec Harry...<p>

Bisous.

A plus...


	26. Explosion

Coucou, me revoilou !

Ca fait très longtemps mais j'étais très occupée.

Voici un tout nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

* * *

><p>-Ginny avait le regard dans le vague alors qu'elle était assise à la table de la cuisine de ses parents. La silhouette de sa mère passa devant elle, puis celle légèrement claudicante de son père sans que cela n'éveille son attention.<p>

Elle soupira et porta à la bouche la petite cuillère qui avait servi à refroidir son thé et à faire fondre le demi morceau de sucre qu'elle y avait mis.

C'était l'une de ces longues après-midis où il ne se passe rien et où l'on écoute pour la énième fois d'une oreille distraite les histoires que l'on avait déjà entendues cent et une fois. Evidemment Harry n'était pas là. Seul Merlin savait où il était encore passé.

Avant, il n'y a pas si longtemps, il était ravi de participer à ce genre d'après-midi. Il écoutait avec avidité les histoires de famille, les légendes et les récits à moitié fantasmé de l'oncle Ursule et de son horloge magique. Ginny, elle, connaissait par cœur ces histoires et le ronronnement du récit de sa mère finissait toujours par l'endormir alors qu'elle était blottie dans le canapé à fleur contre Harry.

« La petite Jones va se marier, déclara Molly qui s'était assise à sa droite et qui avait commencé à écosser les petits pois pour le dîner. »

Ginny releva la tête et haussa les épaules d'un geste indifférent. Tant mieux pour elle, pensa-t-elle en se souvenant du petit visage ingrat. Elle saisit une poignée de causses verts pour s'occuper les mains à défaut de l'esprit.

« Qui aurait cru qu'elle trouverait un jour un fiancé… Je ne veux pas être méchante mais on peut difficilement la qualifier de gracieuse… Mais cela prouve que chacun peut trouver chaussure à son pied avec un peu de persévérance… »

Ginny leva les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

C'est sûr que si l'on a des critères de sélection au rabais on peut épouser n'importe qui, songea-t-elle. Heureusement avec Harry elle était bien tombée.

« Ce n'est pas comme la fille des Gregoirs, reprit Molly. Les pauvres… Vraiment… Si ce n'est pas malheureux… »

Ginny savait ce que sa mère faisait. Elle ménageait son effet, elle tentait d'attiser son attention et sa curiosité.

La jeune femme se souvenait de Grivelda Gregoirs, une brune aux yeux noires et à la peau olive. Elles avaient partagé le même bac à sable dans leur petite enfance. Grivelda n'était pas allé à Poudlard mais dans une école de seconde zone. Depuis elles ne s'étaient pas revus. Néanmoins le ton dramatique employé par sa mère avait fini de la sortir de sa torpeur.

« Que leur arrive-t-il ? demanda la jeune femme d'un ton faussement détaché. »

Molly se redressa sur sa chaise, se trémoussant pour ajuster sa robe, prit un visage grave, regarda autour d'elle d'un air conspirateur et commença.

« Eh bien voilà… Hier je suis allé chez l'apothicaire pour acheter une crème anti-hémorroïde pour ton père.

- Maman…, protesta Ginny en levant les yeux au plafond,

- Quoi ! C'est la nature ! Bref… Il y avait Bella Jones, c'est là qu'elle m'a dit pour sa fille. Son fils Tobby s'était fait une torsion du testicule droit et il avait horriblement gonflé et le médicomage a dit...

- Maman ! Soit gentille, épargne moi les détails médicaux…, grinça Ginny en rejetant de son esprit l'image qui s'imposait malgré elle,

- Comme tu veux. Donc il y avait Madame Jones, c'est comme tu le sais sûrement une voisine des Gregoirs. On peut dire que Madame Gregoirs a bien du courage dans sa vie. Je veux dire entre son mari qui est un peu débile, sa fille à moitié folle et son tout nouveau gendre. Tu savais qu'elle avait tenu l'épicerie du village ?

- Maman, si tu pouvais en venir aux faits, la coupa Ginny avec une pointe d'exaspération,

- Oui, bien sûr. Tout ce que je dis c'est qu'elle a eu bien du courage toute sa vie et qu'elle est mal récompensée. Donc, Grivelda est rentrée chez elle le week-end dernier et elle a ramené avec elle son petit ami. Un grand roux à l'air bizarre d'après Bella, le genre qui n'inspire pas confiance… Elle l'a croisé près de son portail alors qu'elle arrachait les mauvaises herbes… Et le lendemain, Bella a rencontré Madame Gregoirs. Elle était totalement effondrée et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait passé une nuit blanche à pleurer. Bella l'a donc invité à prendre le thé et manger un petit quelque chose. C'est là qu'elle lui a tout dit. Tu ne devineras jamais. Ce garçon vient directement de Sorrow City. Tu te rends compte ! Imagine son choc… Je veux dire… Rien de bon ne peut sortir de cet endroit et je ne parle pas que de ton frère, que son âme repose en paix…

- Maman, s'il te plaît…, gémit la jeune sorcière rousse. Laisse-le en dehors de tout cela,

- Ton frère était un bon garçon et s'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cet endroit il serait toujours vivant ! Une overdose… C'est n'importe quoi… Ton frère ne s'est jamais drogué ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Non, il y a autre chose derrière tout cela… Ton frère était un héros de la guerre… Un héros ! Non, il y a quelque chose de pourri dans cet endroit, de malsain… Je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse laisser ces gens aller et venir comme si de rien n'était. Ton frère a été piégé… Assassiné… Et ces policiers sont totalement incompétents ! Dire que l'on paie des impôts pour leurs salaires… De l'argent jeté par la fenêtre ! On ferait mieux d'envoyer une escouade d'Aurors pour nettoyer cet endroit… »

Ginny ne répondit pas. Elle savait que tout cela était dur pour sa mère et que ses mots dépassaient sans doute sa pensée. Perdre un enfant alors que la société sorcière était enfin en paix était cruel. Molly cherchait un bouc-émissaire, quelqu'un à blâmer pour son malheur et Sorrow City avec sa mauvaise réputation était la coupable idéal.

Les sentiments de Ginny étaient plus contrastés.

D'un côté, sa mère avait raison, son frère ne serait pas mort s'il n'avait pas mis les pieds à Sorrow. Mais d'un autre côté, elle réprouvait ceux qui pensaient que la société anglaise devait couper tous les ponts avec le quartier maudis.

Après tout, les gens de Sorrow n'étaient sans doute pas tous mauvais. Peut-être avaient-ils besoin d'aide ? Et comment blâmer les gens de mal tourner quand on voit où ils ont été élevé. Cet endroit est loin de toute forme de culture… de civilisation… d'éducation… de morale…

Elle ne savait pas exactement quelle mot était le mieux approprié mais c'était selon elle un crime de laisser encore des enfants grandir dans ce cloaque boueux. On pourrait les sauver si la société prenait soin d'eux au lieu de les laisser à leurs parents… C'était cela le véritable crime.

« Grivelda a toujours été spéciale, tu sais. Elle est allée dans cette école près de Manchester… Un vrai malheur qu'elle n'est pas pu accéder à Poudlard, je suis sûr qu'elle y aurait trouvé quelqu'un de bien. Quand elle a été diplômée, elle est allé vivre et travailler dans une sorte de communauté sorcière étrange. Et après elle a voulu faire de l'humanitaire et elle est allé donner des cours de japonais à Sorrow City. Quel intérêt ! Ces gens-là se contrefichent du japonais, ils ne savent déjà pas lire alors… Et c'est là qu'elle a rencontré ce type. On ne sait pas ce qu'il fait dans la vie, rien sans doute. Ses parents se sont mis en colère comme tu peux l'imaginer et elle est partie en claquant la porte ! »

Molly se leva, prit les petits pois et les versa dans la casserole avant de se saisir des pommes de terre et des carottes. Ginny n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle épluchait elle-même ses légumes alors qu'on pouvait les préparer d'un simple sort.

« Nous avons beaucoup de chance avec toi, ma chérie, reprit la sorcière. Tu as fait un beau mariage avec le meilleur des hommes. Toutes mes amies le disent et c'est vrai. A chaque fois que je les croise elles me demandent des nouvelles d'Harry… Au fait, comment va-t-il ?

- Très bien maman,

- Il a trouvé du travail ? s'enquit l'aînée des soricères,

- Non, en fait, il… Il écrit ses mémoires, mentit Ginny qui ne pouvait avouer qu'elle ignorait à quoi Harry pouvait occuper ses journées.

- C'est formidable, s'enthousiasma Molly. On écrit tellement de bêtises sur lui et sur la guerre dans les journaux… J'espère que nous aurons droit à son œuvre en avant-première. Ca va se vendre comme des petits pains. « Harry Potter, Mon histoire » ou alors « Ma vérité » ou « Moi, Harry Potter. Sorcier, orphelin et héros ». Je pourrais lui donner des idées.

- Oui, oui, bredouilla Ginny qui se demandait ans quelle pétrin elle venait de se fourrer, si sa mère parlait du livre à Harry elle était mal. »

* * *

><p>Harry s'était épargné l'après-midi au Terrier. Il aimait Arthur et Molly mais la maison n'était plus la même depuis la mort de leur fils. Arthur était devenu le fantôme de lui-même et Molly était rongée par la rancœur.<p>

Cette maison avait été son foyer pendant si longtemps et aujourd'hui il redoutait d'avoir à franchir sa porte. Il ne voulait pas entendre un nouveau monologue de Molly sur Sorrow, les mange-morts en cavale, les traitres à la nation sorcière… Il s'était toujours garder de dire à Molly ce qu'il pensait de son tout nouveau discours, de ses nouvelles idées. Molly était une femme généreuse qui s'était battue avec courage durant la guerre mais le malheur la faisait perdre pied. C'était peut-être une erreur, une lâcheté mais il savait aussi que cela briserait le cœur de celle qu'il avait un moment considéré comme sa propre mère, s'il lui disait le fond de sa pensée.

L'après-midi était froide, le vent qui s'engouffrait dans les rues étroites mordait son visage. Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de rester chez lui au chaud mais une fois de plus Sorrow l'avait attiré à elle.

Il commençait à connaître les ruelles et les impasses de Sorrow. Il connaissait désormais les rues à éviter et les meilleurs coins pour manger ou boire quelque chose de chaud sans attraper de maladie gastrique ou un bouton d'herpès. Il avait appris à plaisanter avec les prostituées quand elles lui faisaient des avances et à ne pas rougir quand elles se faisaient un peu trop aguicheuses. Il avait également appris à se fondre dans la foule et à protégé son portefeuille dans doigts agiles des adolescents chapardeurs.

Les bruits, les odeurs, les mouvements, la foule, le chaos infernal de cette ville, cette vie anarchique et débridée, tout s'inscrivait peu à peu en lui et il comprenait de mieux en mieux ce qui pouvait retenir les gens à Sorrow.

Sorrow le faisait se sentir de nouveau vivant.

Peut-être était-ce le même sentiment de nouveauté et de fantaisie qui l'avait enchanté quand il était arrivé pour la première fois à Poudlard ou au Chemin de Traverse. L'aventure était au bout de couloir, derrière une porte. Dangereux mais excitant.

En fait, Sorrow était un Chemin de Traverse pour adulte en manque de sensation forte.

Une fois la guerre finie il s'était enfoncé dans l'ennui d'une vie terne et sans surprise. La société sorcière ressemblait finalement à la société moldue avec des tours de magie en plus.

Mais Sorrow, elle, était différente et inventive. Tout vibrait ici, même s'il était vrai qu'un afflux d'argent frais et un service d'hygiène compétent et non-corrompue ne serait pas un luxe.

Il pourrait faire bouger les choses, il avait de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent et aussi du temps libre à ne savoir qu'en faire. S'il rencontrait des personnes de confiance il pourrait faire quelque chose.

Draco pourrait peut-être ouvrir un vrai dispensaire et il n'aurait plus à réclamer de l'argent à droite et à gauche pour vivre. Ils pourraient créer quelque chose ensemble. Le blond était brillant malgré un caractère de cochon et l'amabilité d'une porte de prison. Les anciens ennemis de Poudlard main dans la main pour un avenir meilleur. Le vainqueur de Voldemort et l'ancien Mange-mort reconverti dans l'humanitaire, l'idée et le symbole étaient légèrement niais mais lui plaisaient.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'Harry tourna sur sa droite. Il s'engouffra dans un passage couvert, raccourci qui donnait dans la rue de Draco. Avec un peu de chance le blond serait chez lui et il pourrait lui parler de son idée.

Il s'arrêta dans l'une des boulangeries du passage pour acheter un gâteau ou des viennoiseries, ainsi le blondinet ne l'accuserait pas d'une fois de plus vider ses placards. La vendeuse le regarda d'un air surpris et en levant les yeux vers le miroir au-dessus du comptoir Harry se rendît compte qu'il souriait comme un bienheureux. Il reprit son sérieux et scruta le présentoir.

« C'est pour une occasion spéciale ? demanda la boulangère devant l'indécision et le comportement étrange de son client,

- Euh… Oui, on peut dire ça, sourit de nouveau Harry,

- Vous savez nous pouvons faire des commandes spéciales, le renseigna la femme,

- Comment cela spéciale ?

- Beaucoup de jeunes amoureux nous demandent un gâteau spécial quand ils ont une demande importante à faire. Si vous nous confiez la bague de la jeune fille nous pouvons faire d'adorables petits gâteaux où le bijou est caché… Et un sort spécial évite évidemment à la jeune femme de se briser une dent ou d'avaler la bague par mégarde…, expliqua la femme avec un sourire entendu. »

Harry resta stupéfiait un instant.

« Je suis déjà marié, bredouilla-t-il,

- Oh… Excusez-moi, c'est-à-dire qu'avec votre sourire et votre désir de quelque chose de spéciale, je me suis dit que… Enfin, je suis désolé… Alors ce sera quoi ?

- Tarte aux pommes. »

La vendeuse eut l'air peiné face au manque d'originalité du choix.

Harry quant à lui ne savait que penser. Il allait voire Draco, pas sa fiancé ou son amoureuse alors pourquoi cette sorcière avait-elle pensé qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une demande ?

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Draco, mais Draco était un homme, pas une jeune fille que l'on demande en mariage. Draco était quelque chose d'autre. Leur relation en elle-même était un mystère. Il aimait sa présence, sa mauvaise humeur l'amusait car il pouvait voir à travers. Il aimait son appartement, il s'y sentait bien. Il aimait Al. Mais cela restait distant et parfois Draco s'énervait soudainement et le mettait dehors sans qu'Harry ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Non, il ne demanderait pas Draco en mariage. Draco n'était pas le genre d'homme qu'on demande en mariage, concubinage peut-être mais alors il faudrait déménager pour avoir au moins deux chambres et un minimum d'intimité.

Tout d'un coup Harry se rendit compte que la vendeuse lui tendait son paquet et il s'en saisit en la remerciant.

Arrivant dans la rue il se rendit compte avec effarement où l'avait conduit le train de ses pensées. Draco et intimité dans la même phrase avait quelque chose de déroutant, ou plutôt l'absence d'étrangeté de cette phrase avait quelque chose de déroutant.

* * *

><p>Harry remontait la rue quand soudain il fut projeté à terre. Il mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Une explosion avait soufflé la rue et un nuage de poussière dense envahissait tout l'espace autours de lui. Il porta la manche de son manteau sur son visage et se leva malgré le choc. Sa tête tournait, un filet de sang embrumait sa vision. Il porta son autre main au front et tâta la blessure. Elle était petite, rien de grave.<p>

Puis, les sons arrivèrent jusqu'à lui, les cris, les pleurs, les hurlements alors que la poussière bouchait toujours sa vue. Il s'appuya contre le mur quelques secondes pour tenter de reprendre un peu ses esprits. Il jeta ensuite un sort éolien pour chasser la poussière et se dirigea vers l'explosion sa baguette à la main. Il vit un corps quelques pas devant lui et se pencha en avant. La sorcière au sol pleurait en serrant contre elle une petite fille. Harry s'assura qu'elles n'étaient pas blessées et continua sa progression. Il vit un autre corps mais là il n'y avait rien à faire.

La scène était maintenant dégagé et ceux qui le pouvaient fuyais. Les autres attendaient à terre ou contre un mur. L'irruption d'une telle violence était surréaliste même à Sorrow. La guerre était revenue.

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement quand il vit que c'était l'immeuble de Draco qui était éventré. Ses jambes lâchèrent sous lui et lui aussi s'effondra au sol. Il y avait un trou béant au milieu de l'immeuble. Ce trou était très exactement placé au niveau de l'appartement de Draco. Il en était sûr, il avait trop souvent observé ces fenêtres en allant ou en repartant de chez lui.

Le cœur d'Harry se déchira. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Personne ne pouvait survivre à une telle explosion. C'était fini et pour la première fois Harry haït Sorrow City.

* * *

><p>Les ambulanciers et les secouristes s'affairaient autour de lui. Les blessés les plus graves iraient à Sainte-Mangouste, les plus légers seraient pris en charge sur place. On évacuait les habitants de l'immeuble sur des civières.<p>

L'un des secouristes s'était penché sur Harry et l'avait conduit vers l'une des tentes médico-magiques pour soigner la coupure sur son front. L'homme lui parlait et Harry lui répondait mécaniquement. Non, il n'habitait pas ici. Non, il n'était pas accompagné. Non, il n'avait pas de problèmes de santé spéciaux. Oui, il pouvait marcher. Non, il n'avait pas besoin de parler ou qu'on le raccompagne chez lui.

Le jeune homme brun but un verre d'eau et se leva.

« Si vous souffrez de vomissement ou de nausées dans les prochaines 24 heures consultez un médico-mage. »

Harry hocha la tête et partit.

* * *

><p>Les pas d'Harry le conduire dans une autre rue de Sorrow.<p>

Il devait leur dire.

Il poussa la porte cochère et gravit les deux étages. Il frappa à la porte rouge et attendit.

Il se sentait vide, hagard. Son cerveau refusait de fonctionner. Ses membres étaient engourdis. Une seule pensée revenait sans cesse à lui : tout est fini, tout est fini, tout est fini.

C'était au-delà de tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais vécu. C'était juste le vide, le vide absolu, le néant qui l'engloutirait définitivement une fois qu'il aurait annoncé sa mauvaise nouvelle et accomplit sa tâche.

* * *

><p>Une fois de plus, c'était Ben qui se leva. Il avait tenté de bouger Ray mais celui-ci grogna. Le sorcier se leva péniblement, traversa le salon et alla ouvrir la porte. Harry était derrière. Il ne le reconnut pas immédiatement. Il était couvert d'une couche épaisse de poussière grise, ses vêtements étaient déchirés à plusieurs endroits et un bandage rudimentaire lui entourait la tête. A le voir ainsi il faisait le double de son âge.<p>

« Entre vite, s'alarma Ben devant son état. »

Le jeune sorcier obéit, silencieux et se laissa conduire vers le sofa. Ben s'agenouilla devant lui et chercha son regard.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il doucement mais fermement,

_ Draco, murmura Harry après plusieurs secondes quand sa gorge consentit à se desserrer,

_ Quoi Draco ? demanda le policier,

- Draco et Al…

- Je ne comprends pas Harry, que ce passe-t-il ?. »

Harry se concentra pour ne pas le frapper. Etait-il si stupide qu'il ne puisse saisir l'évidence ?

« Tu ne comprends donc rien ! Ils sont morts ! dit Harry à travers sa mâchoire crispée. »

Ben fronça les sourcils perplexes, « Non, Harry. Ils ne sont pas morts. Ils sont ici, juste à côté… »

Devant son effarement, Ben le prit par le bras et le guida vers la chambre. Protégés dans la pénombre des rideaux ils étaient allongés sur le large lit et ils dormaient. Il y avait Ray, Draco et Al. Le petit garçon était contre son père et ils étaient tous les deux roulés en boule.

« La porte, Ben, gémit Ray en enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller. »

Ils étaient bien là, tous les trois et Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Ils dorment ? demanda-t-il pour être sûr que son esprit ne lui joue pas des tours,

-Oui, disons que l'on a eu une matinée un peu difficile alors on a décidé d'accompagner Al dans sa sieste,

- Je ne comprends pas, murmura Harry. »

Il s'approcha doucement du lit, se pencha au-dessus d'eux et d'un doigt délicat toucha la joue blanche de Draco. Le jeune homme blond détourna la tête dans son sommeil.

« Ils sont vivants, murmura Harry. Vivants. »

Le léger souffle sur sa joue réveilla Draco et les yeux à demis fermés par le sommeil il se tourna pour voir Potter au-dessus de lui. Il ferma les yeux une seconde et les rouvrit. Ce n'était pas un tour de son esprit. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce cirque ? Pourquoi Potter était-il là et pourquoi avait-il l'air d'avoir fait trois rounds avec un troll ?

« Je veux pas dire Potter mais t'as une sale tête. Qui t'a amoché comme ça ? demanda le blond en levant une main pour toucher le sommaire bandage et s'assurait de l'état d'Harry,

- Ton appart, répondit Harry avec un sourire baigné de larmes de soulagement,

- Hein ? »

Harry mit les genoux à terre, posa sa tête contre Draco et tendit le bras pour l'entourer lui et Al. Il avait l'air d'un dingue, il avait envie de rire et de pleurer. Il était couvert de poussière et d'égratignures. Il ressemblait à un clodo et il savait que Draco ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait mais il s'en fichait, ils étaient vivants et peu importait le reste.

Draco était resté interdit un long moment. Potter avait l'air de s'être fait piétiné par un troupeau de centaures et il était là, à moitié couché sur lui en train de pleurer de joie. Il avait toujours su que le Sauveur était un peu barge mais à ce point ! Il se tourna vers Ray mais ne trouva aucune explication.

Ok. Bien. C'était la quatrième dimension puissance mille. Il n'y avait rien à faire alors il se contenta de passer sa main libre dans le dos de Potter dans un mouvement d'apaisement. Après tout la présence de Potter n'était pas si dérangeante.

* * *

><p>Et voilà.<p>

Laissez-moi un petit message.

Bisous.

PS : je sais que les personnages de Ray et Ben plaisent. A mon grand désespoir, ils ne sont pas de ma création (Imogène, elle est ma création). Et oui, eux aussi je les ai pompés ailleurs.

Une lectrice dans une review les a appelé Ben et nuts, ce qui m'a fait bien rire car elle est très proche de la réalité. Pour les non-bilingues nuts veut dire fou en anglais.

Leurs vrais noms sont Benton Fraser et Stanley Raimond Kowalski, alias Ray Veccio ou RayK ou encore Ray le blond (au contraire de l'autre Ray Veccio qui est brun, mais si vous n'avez jamais vu la série je vous parle chinois).

Ils sont tirés d'une vieille série télé canadienne qui s'appelle Due South (voir sur youtube). Je me suis inspirée de leurs traits physiques (je vous conseille de taper le nom de Benton Fraser sur google, il est juste canon. RayK est pas mal non plus… Mais attention il y a deux Ray. Enfin, c'est un peu compliqué comme histoire) et de leur caractère légèrement barré, voir totalement branque.

Si vous lisez l'anglais il y a des fics absolument magnifiques qui les mettent en scène et je peux même vous en conseillez quelques unes. Elles valent vraiment le détour.


	27. Réconfort

Holà,

Deux chapitres en deux vous êtes gâtés...

Il y en a même peut-être un troisième dans la foulée!

Aujourd'hui un peu de sentiment... (je mettrais bien des petits coeurs en icoles mais je peux pas).

* * *

><p>Draco fixait le plafond au-dessus de sa tête. Etrange la tâche d'humidité en forme de gâteau d'anniversaire. Il tenta de bouger juste un petit peu mais il était bloqué. Potter d'un côté qui était à moitié allongé sur lui, Al de l'autre allongé sur son bras. Il se faisait l'impression d'être devenu un ours en peluche géant.<p>

Depuis quand consolait-il les gens ? Depuis venait-on le chercher pour trouver du réconfort ? Qui peut être assez déviant pour penser qu'il pourrait l'aider à aller mieux ?

Bien sûr il y avait Al, mais Al était différent c'était un bébé, son bébé.

Potter lui était une toute autre catégorie, un adulte et les adultes ne font pas ce genre de chose !

Bon, lui-même, le matin même avait pleuré dans les bras de Ben. Mais il allait mal et de toute façon cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne se faisait plus d'illusion sur lui-même ou sur sa virilité comme dirait son père. Et Ben était différent, c'était quelqu'un de bien. Draco doutait qu'il n'est jamais menti de sa vie ou fait quelque chose de répréhensible. C'était un monstre de vertu, Monsieur Perfection.

Merlin, il en était parfois agaçant. Pas étonnant que Ray se soit remis au sport. Ce ne doit pas être évident de vivre avec quelqu'un qui ne laisse, jamais, au grand jamais, trainer une chaussette parterre ou n'irait jamais se coucher sans avoir rangé le salon et fait la vaisselle.

Le pire était que Ben ne vous ferrait jamais de remarque, non, il se contentera de nettoyer après vous et vous laissera croupir dans votre culpabilité pour l'éternité. Sadique !

Mais lui Draco était loin d'être tout cela. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien et il le savait. Il savait ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il savait ce qu'il avait fait dans le passé et ce qu'il encore était prêt à faire aujourd'hui. Toucher à un cheveu de son fils et vous regretterez amèrement ce bon vieux Voldi…

Un frisson parcourra son échine quand les images du passé revinrent à la surface de sa mémoire. Comment peut-on être à la fois une victime et un bourreau ? Comment peut-on avoir subi autant et être prêt à faire bien pire ? Il connaissait intérieurement la réponse, elle était facile. Faites moi autant de mal que vous voulez, je suis coupable mais ne touchez pas à l'innocent.

Al était innocent, Potter était innocent, Ben était innocent, Imo aussi. Ray par contre était comme lui cependant il était toujours resté du côté de la lumière.

Il avait déjà vu Ray interroger un suspect et il n'aurait pas aimé être à la place du type. Pas qu'il était réellement violent mais sous ses faux airs de punk sous acide c'était un pro de la manipulation psychologique.

Et malgré toutes ses erreurs Draco regrettait peu de chose. Il avait fait ses choix et en payait aujourd'hui le prix. C'était juste, il n'avait pas à se plaindre.

Durant toute son enfance on lui avait dit que la faiblesse était une tare, que montrer ses émotions conduisait inévitablement à l'échec, qu'il devait être dur avec lui-même et avec les autres, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à réconforter Potter.

Harry Potter, le vainqueur de Voldemort, l'écrabouilleur de Manges-morts, le zigouilleur de Basilic, l'immortel sauveur, celui que tous craignaient et redoutaient, avait versé ses larmes sur lui et séché ses yeux sur le tissu de sa chemise. Il avait pleuré devant eux sans honte, sans se cacher, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Avant de venir à Sorrow il n'avait jamais vu un homme pleurer. Quand il était à Poudlard il se moquait de ses camarades qui pleuraient la nuit dans leur lit en appelant leur mère. Il les avait traités de bébé. Lui savait bien de toute façon que sa mère ne viendrait jamais le consoler s'il pleurait à cause d'un cauchemar, il le savait depuis l'âge de trois ans.

Non, les avoir tous les deux contre soi n'était pas gênant. Il pouvait même dire que c'était agréable de se sentir entouré, de sentir le poids de Potter contre sa poitrine, sentir la chaleur. Non, ce qui le perturbait c'était la cause de cette soudaine démonstration d'affection. Qu'est qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête d'Harry ?

Il entendait les voix de Ray et Ben dans l'autre pièce, ils discutaient à voix basse et Draco ne pouvait saisir le sens des mots. Le sorcier blond s'était éclipsé après s'être assuré que tout allait bien. Sur le moment Draco l'avait maudit. Le laisser ainsi seul avec Potter.

Draco soupira. Merlin tout cela était bizarre.

Il pressa un peu plus fort sa main dans le dos d'Harry pour attirer son attention avant de parler.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Harry frotta sa joue contre son torse, il avait placé son oreille sur son cœur. La sensation était… agréable ?

« Je vérifie que vous soyez vivants…, répondit le brun à voix basse,

- Je crois que c'est un fait établi depuis un bon quart d'heure, dit Draco en souriant malgré lui. Mais pourquoi ?

- Ton appartement a explosé,

- Tu plaisantes ? rugit le blond en essayant de se redresser mais il fut bloqué par le poids cumulé d'Harry et d'Al. »

Une explosion chez lui ? Comment est-ce possible ? Et s'il n'était pas venu chez Ray et Ben ? Et s'il était resté chez lui avec Al ? Merlin…

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu as vu ? Ce n'était pas un autre immeuble ou un autre appart ? demanda-t-il frénétiquement,

- Certain. C'est pour ça que je suis venu ici, pour le dire à Ray et Ben…

- Merde, j'y crois pas…, croassa le blond. Tu imagines si on avait été là-bas… »

Harry ne répondit pas et Draco se sentit stupide. Evidemment qu'il l'avait imaginé, pour quelle autre raison serait-il allongé sur lui ? Il ramena sa main sur la tête d'Harry et passa ses doigts dans la chevelure devenu grise sous la poussière avant de regarder ses doigts. Etonnement la chevelure était toujours douce. Depuis quand Potter avait les cheveux doux ?

« Merci,

- De quoi ?

- De t'inquiéter pour nous,

- C'est normal on est ami, les amis prennent soin les uns des autres,

- Très Griffondor..., tenta sarcastiquement Draco mais sans réussir à masquer l'émotion dans sa voix. Harry, où va-t-on vivre maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas. On verra. On est bien ici, on pourrait expulser Ray et Ben de chez eux… »

Draco sourit malgré lui.

Et dire que sans ce cauchemar il ne serait jamais venu ici. Etait-ce vraiment un cauchemar ordinaire ? Un présage, un avertissement le forçant à fuir. Cette explosion avait-elle un lien avec les lettres ? Etait-ce un accident ? Un attentat ? Qui pouvait bien vouloir le tuer ?

« Harry lève toi je sens plus mes bras. »

Le sorcier brun se redressa difficilement comme s'il était exténué. Draco dégagea son bras de l'emprise d'Al qui dormait toujours.

Ils étaient maintenant assis l'un en face de l'autre et Draco pouvait dire que rien ne serait plus pareille. Le sorcier blond toucha le bandage sale et doucement le déroula. Le tissu laissa apparaître une coupure nette, le sang avait déjà coagulé. Draco tâta la blessure, elle était saine.

« Pas de nausée ?

- Non, je vais bien maintenant. Juste crevé, l'émotion…

- C'est normal, l'adrénaline. Prête-moi ta baguette.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vais faire disparaître cette vilaine blessure, dit-il du ton de l'évidence. »

Draco tendit la main vers la baguette posée sur la table de nuit mais Harry l'arrêta de la main.

« Non, laisse-la, dit-il,

- Harry, c'est ridicule. Si je la laisse ainsi tu auras une nouvelle cicatrice et tu seras encore plus défiguré.

- Justement, elle sera là pour me rappeler ce qui est réellement important, ce qui compte réellement, ce que je pourrais perdre… »

_Oh Oh_

Draco resta un instant la bouche ouverte comme un poisson sorti brusquement de l'eau. Puis il sentit sa main s'ouvrir pour laisser tomber la baguette sur le lit. La main d'Harry avait glissé sur son bras pour se poser sur sa main. Il les regarda et sentit son estomac se contracter.

C'était le choc ! Harry était en état de choc et lui aussi sinon pourquoi il lui tiendrait la main ? Potter est marié mais Harry lui tient la main mais ça ne veut rien dire c'est le choc.

Sa bouche se fit sèche, son cœur accéléra, son souffle se fit plus rapide et Harry qui ne bougeait pas. Faisait-il se genre de chose avec Weasley ? Enfin le grand dadais pas la rouquine nymphomane. Il ne se souvenait pas de la moindre rumeur à Poudlard disant Potter gay et pourtant des rumeurs il en avait couru à propos du survivant.

Pourquoi il n'enlevait pas sa main à la fin ! Peut-être avait-il réellement une commotion cérébrale ? Il faudrait l'amener à Sainte Mangouste pour des examens approfondies

« Draco, l'appela-t-il doucement,

- C'est pas une bonne idée…, dit-il en se rendant compte où tout cela les conduisait immanquablement,

- Qu'est-ce-qui n'est pas une bonne idée ?

- Ca ! Nous ! On peut pas se sentir depuis l'enfance !

- Draco, je crois que l'on a dépassé cette étape depuis longtemps. »

Harry était tout prêt et Draco se sentait comme hypnotisé. C'était sûrement ce que ressentait la souris au moment de se faire croquer par le cobra, la fascination face au danger. Il savait que cela ne devait pas arriver, il y avait trop d'obstacle : les Weasley, Sorrow, leur passé, les Aurors, Al… Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ressentait pour le brun. Mais il ne pouvait rien empêcher et en réalité une petite part de lui-même en avait envie. Peut-être même qu'une grosse part de lui-même en avait envie depuis longtemps.

_Merlin au secours ! A l'aide ! Ray ! Ben !_

La baiser fut léger et rapide, une simple pression des lèvres sur les siennes mais c'était suffisant pour qu'il se sente comme ivre.

Harry le regardait les yeux remplis de questions et avec aussi une petite pointe d'espoir. Draco se mordit les lèvres pour les goûter. Potter, non, Harry l'avait embrassé. Il l'avait embrassé et le monde ne s'était pas écroulé autours de lui !

Il devait dire quelque chose d'intelligent ! Là ! Maintenant ! Tout de suite ! Il devait reprendre le contrôle avant que Potter se fasse des histoires.

« Euh…, commença-t-il de manière fortement éloquente,

- Quoi ? demanda Harry surpris d'avoir enfin trouver un moyen de faire taire Draco,

- Non, c'est rien c'est juste que tu as un peu goût de poussière. »

On y était, son cerveau s'était fait la malle.

Harry éclata de rire et Draco songea pour la première fois que tout ceci n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée.

* * *

><p>Et oui, Draco et le discours romantique ça fait deux. Heureusement Harry est là pour compenser un peu et faire bouger les choses.<p>

A plus.

pensez à laissr une trace de votre passage.


	28. Chapter 28

Coucou, me revoilou!

Nouveau chapitre dont j'ai honte de dire qu'il attend sur mon bureau depuis un bon moment mais j'oubliais tous les jours de le poster.

Toutes mes excuses je serai plus diligente la prochaine fois...

* * *

><p>« <em><strong>Quelle est la sorcière la plus élégante ? Notre enquête. Vos réponses.<strong>_ »

Le détective Imogène Black n'était évidemment pas du genre à acheter des magazines à ragots. Elle s'estimait bien au-dessus de tout cela. Bien sûr elle jetait un coup d'œil sur les couvertures quand elle allait dans la librairie pour acheter le journal. Mais c'était à titre purement informatif, dans son métier elle se devait se tenir au courant.

Il y avait aussi les rendez-vous chez le génico-mage ou chez le coiffeur, mais dans ce cas-là c'était une quasi-obligation car il n'y avait rien d'autre et qu'il fallait passer le temps. Mais à part ces rares moments elle ne les lisait pas et non elle n'était pas hypocrite ! Ou peut-être une peu mais comme tout le monde… Non ?

De toute façon elle était maintenant trop vieille. Eh oui, vous savez que vous avez vieilli quand vous ne reconnaissez pas la moitié des visages sur les couvertures. Qui sont Justin Beaver et Hannah Florida ?

Elle s'était assise dans un coin, bien calée dans son fauteuil, les pieds sur le bureau. Elle avait pris le magazine car sans Ray et Ben le 27th était ennuyeux et qu'elle devait parfaire sa culture. En plus, il y avait Ginny Potter Weasley en couverture et elle était curieuse.

Elle ne s'était jamais réellement intéressée au cas Potter auparavent. Elle connaissait son rôle dans la guerre, son combat, cependant elle ne s'était jamais intéressée à sa vie privée, son mariage ou ses amis. Elle se doutait que c'était quelqu'un de bien mais elle avait plus de mal à saisir pourquoi il était tellement attiré par Draco.

Elle feuilleta les pages et parcouru l'article de presse élogieux. Elle n'y reconnaissait pas Potter, le Harry décrit dans le journal ne passerait pas sa vie à Sorrow, ne s'accrocherait pas à un ex-mange-mort, ne délaisserait pas sa vie honnête et bien rangée pour… Pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Le frisson de l'interdit ? L'excitation de la transgression ? Pour tenir la main à Draco ?

En fait, le Harry Potter de magazine n'avait rien d'un héros, il était même énervant avec son côté rangé et propret. Par contre elle n'avait aucun mal à se représenter le Harry qu'elle connaissait comme l'adolescent tête brûlée et légèrement suicidaire qui avait combattu le pire mage noir de tous les temps.

« Black ! »

Sous l'effet de la surprise et brusquement tirée de sa flânerie, Imogène faillit tomber de sa chaise déjà dans un équilibre précaire.

« Euh… Je bosse boss ! Promis ! dit-elle précipitamment en rougissant sous le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'avait étreint. »

C'était tellement rare qu'Harding Welsh sorte de son bureau. En fait, autant qu'elle puisse s'en souvenir, c'était la première fois. En fait, elle avait toujours cru qu'il était secrètement un homme-tronc que l'on avait vissé sur son fauteuil.

« Veuillez venir dans mon bureau Imogène, s'il vous plait. »

Imo commença à se sentir mal. Le Chef qui se déplace et vous appelle par votre prénom, ce n'était jamais bon signe. Le Chef qui ne vous engueule pas alors qu'il vous surprend en train de fainéantiser dans votre fauteuil au lieu de bosser sur votre affaire, c'était carrément flippant !

« J'arrive, balbutia-t-elle. »

Elle se leva difficilement et le suivit sans ajouter un mot. Il n'y avait personne dans le bureau. Il l'invita à prendre une chaise d'un geste de main.

« Imogène j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, annonça-t-il gravement et visiblement pas très à l'aise,

- Je m'en doute un peu,

- Il y a eu une explosion cette après-midi dans le centre de Sorrow, commença-t-il lentement,

- Maman ? s'étrangla-t-elle,

- Non, ce n'est pas votre mère. L'explosion a eu lieu dans l'appartement de votre cousin Draco Malfoy. »

La jeune femme se sentit comme frappée à l'estomac et posa une main tremblante que le bureau en face d'elle comme si elle allait perdre l'équilibre et s'effondrer au sol. Elle inspira profondément pour contenir un sentiment de panique qui l'envahissait.

« Est-ce que…, »

Elle ne pouvait finir sa phrase.

« Nous ne le savons pas encore. Nous savons par contre qu'il y avait une personne dans l'appartement au moment de l'explosion, continua-t-il d'une voix douce mais ferme,

- Une seule personne ?

- Oui, la patrouille parle de la présence d'un adulte mais les premiers sorts de détection ne sont jamais fiables. »

_Connerie,_ pensa Imogène qui ne dit rien. Elle savait que c'était le discours que l'on servait aux familles pour éviter la crise de nerf en direct dans le commissariat. Soyez gentil, attendez de rentrer chez vous avant d'hurler à la mort…

« Pas d'enfant ?

- Non, mais nous savons tous les deux que les traces magiques des tous petits sont plus difficiles à détecter.

- Mais pas impossible,

- Non, pas impossible.»

Ca leur laissait au moins un espoir.

« Est-ce que l'on sait s'il s'agit de Draco ?

- Pour l'instant on n'a pas pu analyser la trace magique. Je suppose que nous le serrons bientôt. Mais nous avons un autre problème et qui concerne tout le 27th cette fois.

- Quoi ?

- L'explosion était magique et il y a eu plusieurs morts : la personne dans l'appartement, d'autres habitants de l'immeuble et des passants. Ca veut dire que les Aurors vont venir s'en mêler, surtout quand ils seront chez qui l'explosion a eu lieu… Vous savez que nos relations avec les Aurors n'ont jamais été bonnes mais s'ils s'aperçoivent que l'on a protégé Draco et qu'il a participé à certaines de nos enquêtes ça va faire du grabuge en hauts lieux. Il est certains que le Ministère ne va pas apprécier.

- C'est des conneries ! s'emporta la jeune femme dont la colère attisait un peu plus la rancune contre ceux de l'extérieur. Les Aurors et le Ministère nous laisse nous démerder avec les ex-manges-morts depuis des années. Ils ne nous ont jamais aidés alors ils n'ont rien à dire. »

Welsh se renversa sur sa chaise. Lui aussi aimait bien le gamin mais allez expliquer à une brigade d'Aurors que le petit ne méritait pas de finir à Azkaban.

« Si Al n'était pas avec lui, il faut le retrouver ! reprit la jeune blonde en face de lui,

- J'ai déjà mis deux agents sur le coup. Je me disais que si on le retrouve vous aimeriez qu'on vous le confie avant qu'une décision définitive soit prise. Après tout il est de votre famille.

- Bien sûr. Alors, où est-ce que l'on commence ?

- Je me doutais que vous voudriez être de l'enquête mais sachez que cela ne me plais pas. De plus c'est la chasse gardée des Aurors. Cependant je ne vous en empêcherais pas, je préfère vous avoir à l'œil et sous mon contrôle plutôt que vous soyez lâchés dans la nature. Et je ne parle même pas de Ray…. Vous agirez comme officier de liaison avec les Aurors. Soyez prudents… Je ne veux pas de coup foireux ou de suspect qui tombe malencontreusement dans les escaliers. Je veux une enquête propre et que vous soyez si ce n'est poli, je sais qu'il ne faut pas trop vous en demander, mais au moins coopératif avec les Aurors… »

Imogène le regardât de travers et lui lança une grimace éloquente, travailler avec les Aurors était l'enfer. Mais elle appréciait le fait que le patron la laisse enquêter, elle savait pertinemment que c'était contraire à tous les règlements néanmoins cela faisait longtemps qu'au 27th ils s'étaient assis sur toute forme de règlementation. Non, c'était une affaire personnelle, la famille avait été attaquée.

« J'ai combien de temps avant que la cavalerie débarque avec ses gros sabots ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils arrivent avant demain matin. Cela vous laisse un léger laps de temps pour prendre la température. Je préviens immédiatement Ray et Ben… »

Elle se leva et alla se rafraîchir le visage aux toilettes. Elle transplanta ensuite directement dans l'une des rues adjacentes à celle de Draco. Elle savait que personne ne pourrait transplanter dans la rue où était située l'explosion avant plusieurs jours pour préserver les éventuelles traces magiques.

* * *

><p>L'air était froid et elle sentit immédiatement l'odeur caractéristique et un peu doucereuse de la pierre pulvérisée. Elle serra les pans de la veste autour d'elle avança vers la scène du crime. Ses jambes pesaient des tonnes et elle regarda avec effarement le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Elle n'avait pas imaginé une telle désolation. <em>Merde…<em>

Elle slaloma entre les curieux et les habitants jouant des coudes et de quelques expressions fleuries de son cru. Elle repéra vite la patrouille qui avait signalée l'explosion à laquelle elle fit signe de la tête.

Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers la façade éventrée de l'immeuble. Le choc avait été terrible rien ni personne n'aurait pu y survivre.

Elle entendit soudain son nom accompagné d'un sifflement aigu. Elle se tourna et au milieu de la foule elle repéra Carmen et Lolita. Elle leur indiqua du regard de la suivre et elle s'éloigna de la foule pour trouver refuge dans un petit estaminet qui servait de la bière tiède mais au moins était chauffé.

Elle s'assit sur une des banquettes poisseuse charcutée au cutter et attendit que les deux femmes veuillent bien la rejoindre. Le patron s'approcha en boitant et elle commanda trois thés chauds en espérant que l'eau bouillante tuerait une partie des germes dont l'endroit semblait faire élevage.

« Franchement Black ! Du thé ? Cela fait longtemps que l'on a quitté les bancs de l'école…, gloussa la brune en ajustant son bustier trop étroit pour sa poitrine trop généreuse;

- 0'J'ignorais que vous étiez allées à l'école et c'est « détective Black » pour vous, pas Black…

- Stressée détective ? Vous devriez peut-être vous mettre au whiskey pur feu, ça vous détendrez, croassa la fausse rousse dans sa combinaison panthère riquiquie. »

Imo serra la mâchoire pour ne pas exploser. Elle connaissait Carmen et sa fille Lolita depuis des années. En fait, Lolita avait son âge même si elle en paraissait le double. Cette provocation était un petit jeu habituel entre les prostituées de Sorrow et les forces de l'ordre et il fallait en passer par là.

Le serveur leur apporta leurs tasses et les deux femmes commencèrent à siroter le breuvage comme si elles étaient dans un grand salon mondain et non dans un bouge immonde. Ray les appelait les princesses de la rue, mais Ray avait un sens de l'élégance tout relatif. En réalité, elles étaient pitoyables mais leurs efforts pour garder la tête haute avait quelque chose de touchant qui les rendait malgré tout sympathiques.

« Bien, Mesdemoiselles, que savez-vous ? »

Elles posèrent leur tasse et s'essuyèrent la bouche en singeant ce qu'elles avaient dû voire dans un film ou dans un livre. Peut-être que certains clients avaient un truc pour les aristocrates déchus ? Cette réflexion lui fit mal en ce qu'elle lui rappela pourquoi elle était là, avec ces deux caricatures de femmes. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne les aimait pas mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à supporter leur jeu.

« J'ai des mycoses vaginales, commença Carmen d'un ton neutre,

- Bon, ok ! Vous vous êtes suffisamment foutue de ma gueule toutes les deux, je me casse ! Le thé c'est cadeau !, répliqua Imo en se levant et en laissant quelques pièces sur la table,

- Non, attend. On veut pas te mettre en colère, la stoppa Carmen de la main et avec une soudaine tristesse dans le regard. Tu sais nous aussi on l'aimait bien Draco. Bon il était pas du genre très aimable mais il nous soignait pour presque rien et il a jamais essayé d'abuser de nous…

- Abrège Carmen et inutile de sortir les violons, je ne suis pas d'humeur !, répliqua Imogène qui n'était pas complètement calmée,

- Imogène…, ajouta doucement Lolita. On veut juste aider… Vas-y maman…

- Bon, comme je le disais avant, j'ai… quelques problèmes mal placés vis-à-vis business. Et comme on a déjà une bonne ardoise chez Draco, je ne savais pas trop comment on serait accueilli. Il était comme tout le monde il avait besoin de bouffer. Enfin vu comment il était gaulé faut croire que c'était le gosse qui bouffait tout. Bref, on était devant l'immeuble et on discutait si c'était une bonne idée ou pas. Surtout que Draco on pouvait pas vraiment le payer en nature, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Donc, on était là quand on a vu un mec bizarre…

- Bizarre comment ?

- Genre bizarre nerveux. Il était de dos mais on aurait dit un de ces mecs qui va pour la première fois aux filles et qui ose pas trop. Le genre qui se sent coupable de ses envies.

- Ok, j'ai saisi. Le genre qui n'a pas la conscience tranquille. Et ensuite ?

- Ben après il a hésité un bon moment. On s'est dit qu'il allait chez Draco parce que il regardait sa fenêtre et que il avait regardé le nom sur le dring-dring…

- La sonnette ?

- Ouais, c'est ça, le truc bizarre des moldus…

- Et après ?

- Après, il est entré et nous on s'est dit qu'on reviendrait plus tard car le bon docteur avait déjà un patient. On était au bout de la rue quand tout a pété…

- Et ce mec il était comment ?

- De dos, je te l'ai dit.

- Carmen !

- Entre deux âges, une grande cape noire, brun. Je l'ai pas bien vu mais je suis sûre que c'était un tatoué.

- Tu veux dire un mange-mort ?

- Ouais, ceux-là je les renifle à trois kilomètres,

- Tu veux bien déposer au commissariat ?

- Non, ça c'est entre nous et cadeau parce que t'es pas une emmerdeuse et que t'as toujours été réglo avec nous… mais je veux pas avoir affaire aux dingues de l'extérieur.

- Tu veux dire les Aurors ?

- Oui, je suis pas conne tu sais, je sais qu'ils vont débarquer et je veux pas d'ennui…

- C'est bon les filles, vous pouvez y aller mais pas un mot. On ne sait ce qui se trame mais n'allez pas vous mettre en danger en racontant n'importe quoi dans la rue.

- T'en fait pas détective, on sait s'occuper de nous, sourit Carmen. »

_T'as raison Carmen, c'est pour ça que ta fille fait le trottoir avec toi_, pensa Imo mais elle se tut, les filles avaient été sympas de lui parler de ce mange-mort.

Si l'homme allait bien chez Draco, ce qui était loin d'être sûr alors il était aussi sans doute la victime de l'explosion. Ce qui voulait aussi dire que Draco était quelque part ailleurs avec Al et peut-être vivant. C'était peut-être le début d'une bonne nouvelle. Mais pourquoi vouloir tuer Draco ? Elle savait ce dont il était capable mais elle avait l'impression qu'il s'était tenu tranquille ces derniers mois…

_Draco ! Draco ! Draco ! Sombre idiot ! Dans quel guêpier tu t'es encore fourré ? _

Elle retourna dans la rue dévastée pour s'enquérir des derniers éléments de l'enquête. Elle ne parla pas de sa découverte, elle en référerait directement au grand patron et à Ray et Ben. L'élément mange-mort était malvenu et allait mettre les Aurors sur les dents.

Il commençait à se faire tard et elle transplanta directement devant chez Ray et Ben.

Cette histoire ne concernait pas que le 27th. C'était une affaire personnelle. Et à eux trois ils seraient plus efficace qu'une armée d'Aurors ne connaissant rien à Sorrow et qui mépriserait Draco ou se dirait qu'il l'avait bien mérité ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Elle frappa à la porte et on lui ouvrit immédiatement.

« On sait, dit immédiatement Ray en la reconnaissant. Welsh nous a envoyé un hibou mais Draco et Al vont bien. Ils ont passés leur journée ici. Harry est aussi là.

- Tu as dit à Welsh qu'ils étaient ici ? demanda-t-elle enfin totalement rassurée par la tournure des événements.

- Non, on attend de voir comment les choses se décantent avant de remuer la boue. »

C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus sage à faire pour l'instant. Elle alla s'assoir sur leur sofa et vit Ben faire du thé dans la cuisine. Il se retourna pour la saluer puis sortit des tasses pour six personnes. Ils allaient devoir discuter.

« Je peux les voir ? demanda Imogène qui voulait finir de se rassurer en vérifiant par elle-même,

- Si tu veux mais Harry est avec eux…, dit Ray avec ce petit sourire en coin qu'elle connaissait trop bien,

- Et ?

- Rien juste que quand il a débarqué il était assez secoué et que les choses pourraient bien être aussi explosive de ce côté-là… »

Imogène se dit que Ray était trop romantique pour son propre bien mais elle vit l'expression de Ben en face d'elle.

_Il se passait réellement quelque chose ?_

Elle savait que Draco jouait de l'autre côté de la barrière, enfin elle s'en doutait fortement. Tout était tellement compliqué avec lui de toute façon. Mais Potter ? Draco et Harry. Harry et Draco. Noooonnnn ? Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Cependant elle n'avait rien vu venir pour Ray et Ben non plus. Peut-être que son gaydar était trop minable…

« Inutile de dire quoi que ce soit pour l'instant, dit Ben en plaçant son plateau sur la table basse. A vrai dire on est sûr de rien et colporter des rumeurs sur ses propres amis est malsain. Non pas que colporter des rumeurs sur les autres ne soit en aucun cas acceptable. Je veux dire que dans tous les cas et quel que puisse être notre position ou notre avis sur la question, nous devons rester neutres. Et je crois pouvoir dire que nous nous réjouissons tous de la possibilité que…

- Ben, je crois que l'on a compris le message, le coupa Ray. On attend et on voit ce qui se passe. De toute façon on a d'autres chats à fouetter pour l'instant. »

Imogène se leva et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre. Elle attendit une seconde qu'on lui dise d'entrer et elle poussa la porte. Ils étaient bien tous les trois là et en bonnes santé enfin presque car Harry avait l'air d'avoir réchappé à un tremblement de terre.

« Salut, comment ça va ?

- On va bien. Tout va bien à part le fait que je n'ai plus rien, ni appartement, ni affaire…

- Oui, je sais. Ben a fait du thé. On devrait parler de tout cela. Eh, Harry, tu devrais demander à Ray de te prêter des vêtements propres. »

IIs ressortirent tous les trois après qu'elle ait serré Draco dans ses bras.

Au bout de quelques secondes ils étaient tous installés.

« Bien voilà ce que l'on sait, commença la jeune femme. Cette après-midi à 14 heures 52 précise l'appartement de Draco a subi une très forte explosion. La source de l'explosion semble être le salon. Nous savons que la source de l'explosion est magique même si le sort ou la potion n'ont pas encore été identifiés. Autre chose, un homme est mort dans l'explosion de l'appartement. Selon un témoin pas franchement fiable, ce serait un mange-mort. Question : qui est cet homme et que venait-il faire là ? On a au moins deux options, soit il s'agissait de la personne qui voulait tout faire sauter et il a au moins partiellement raté son coup. Soit c'est une autre personne et là nous ignorons tout de lui. Une idée Draco ?

- Pourquoi aurais-je une idée ? fit le blond de façon un peu trop agressive,

- Sans vouloir te brusquer mon lapin, répliqua Ray. C'est quand même ton appart qui a pété…

- Mais on ne peut pas savoir si c'est moi qui était réellement visé, se défendit Draco un peu vainement,

- Il y a quand même de fortes chances, non ? dit Harry qui reçu un regard noir. »

Draco se pencha en avant et prit sa tasse.

Le message était clair, il n'avait rien à rajouter. Il ne savait pas qui voulait le tuer ou du moins il ne savait pas qui lui en voudrait suffisamment pour tenter de le tuer.

« Il y a autre chose, reprit Imogène. L'explosion étant magique, les Aurors vont débarquer et sortir l'artillerie lourde. Ce qui veut dire qu'officiellement on n'est pas sur le coup mais qu'on doit laisser faire les « vrais professionnels » de la magie et de l'enquête. Welsh m'a dit que nous servirons d'agents de liaison. J'en frémis déjà… De plus ils vont adorer le fait que ce soit l'appartement de Draco qui ait explosé et que l'on n'ait pas signalé sa présence à Sorrow au Ministère…

- De toute façon le Ministère nous prend déjà pour une bande de nuls, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins, souligna Ray,

- Je sais mais c'est potentiellement explosif, continua Imo. Il y a une différence entre être nul et protéger un ancien mange-mort. Welsh pourrait sauter et nous avec. Pour l'instant on la joue profil bas et on trouve une planque pour Draco et Al.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligés, dit Draco penaud. Vous vous êtes tous déjà assez mouillés pour moi dans cette histoire.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi lapin, t'es de la famille et la famille ça se sert les coudes !

- Je cacherai Draco et Al, trancha Harry. Comme ça vous n'êtes pas impliqués et vous avez les mains libres. Quant au Ministère et aux Aurors, ils ne peuvent rien faire contre moi. »

Draco grimaça suite à la remarque d'Harry comme s'il venait de mordre dans un citron.

« Ecoute Harry, je sais que tu veux bien faire mais franchement tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, dit Draco à voix basse,

- Ce qui veut dire ? , demanda Harry vexé,

- Ce qui veut dire que tu n'appartiens pas à Sorrow. Tu n'as pas ta place ici ! Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les chevaliers blancs…

- Tu veux dire que toi tu as ta place ici et pas moi ?

- Non, je veux dire que moi contrairement à toi je n'ai pas le choix et que je n'ai pas une jolie vie tranquille qui m'attend de l'autre côté.

- Et si je veux rester ?

- Alors tu es un idiot mais je ne veux plus te voir. C'est déjà suffisamment compliqué sans avoir le grand Potter au milieu de ce bordel….

- Tu crois que tu peux me foutre dehors ?

- C'est ce que je suis en train de faire. Tu mérites mieux que… »

Draco s'arrêta ne faisant plus confiance à sa voix.

Son joli petit rêve venait de se briser contre la réalité de sa vie et même si le rêve n'avait duré qu'une poignée de secondes c'était un sentiment atroce. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Potter l'approcher, le toucher, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû s'attacher à lui et maintenant Harry devait le comprendre aussi. Le problème était que Potter était la personne la plus têtue qu'il connaissait et lui faire lâcher prise ne serait pas facile.

« Je mérite mieux que ce que tu as à m'offrir, c'est ça ?

- Exact ! Tu vis dans un fantasme Harry…

- Alors toi aussi tu vas me dire d'être enfin adulte ? De prendre mes responsabilités ? C'est exactement ce que je fais ! Tu as besoin d'aide et tu ne peux pas te permettre de te passer de la mienne… Pense à Al ! »

S'en était trop pour Draco : « Al !, rugit Draco en bondissant. Al, c'est la seule personne qui compte pour moi Potter ! Tu m'entends ! Tu comprends ? C'est le seul qui soit important pour moi. Alors ne me dis pas que je ne pense pas à mon fils. Et tu sais quoi Potter ? Va te faire foutre ! Merlin... J'ai besoin d'une clope ! Je vais sur le toit… Et quand je redescendrais je veux que tu sois parti ! »

Le blond sortit comme une fusée en faisant tomber le porte manteau près de l'entrée et en faisant claquer la porte.

« Je pense qu'il aurait plus mal le prendre, dit stoïquement Ben en ramassant les tasses vides. »

Harry était sous le choc d'une telle explosion de colère. Ray et Imo en face de lui s'était rejeté en arrière mais ne paraissaient pas particulièrement choqués.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? balbutia Harry.

- Draco a toujours été chatouilleux à propos d'Al et tu as sous-entendu qu'il ne savait pas ce qui était bon pour son fils, expliqua calmement Ray. T'en fais pas, il va se calmer et redescendre. Draco a la fierté mal placée, c'est tout.

- Je veux juste aider,

- Je sais mon poulet… Mais pense d'où vient Draco et où il est… La chute est impressionnante. Je veux dire si t'avais pas zigouiller le grand furieux il ferait partie de l'élite sociale aujourd'hui. Je dis pas qu'il regrette la face de lézard mais rien ne l'a jamais préparé à vivre la vie qu'il vit et il supporte mal que son ancien ennemi d'enfance lui vienne en aide et surtout si il…. Enfin, peu importe. Donne-lui du temps pour qu'il digère tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

- Il faut que je parte ?

- Non, surtout pas ! Si tu l'ai … Enfin, si tu tiens à Draco, reste et impose toi en douceur. C'est quelque chose que tu fais très bien… S'il n'est pas descendu dans cinq minutes, j'irai le chercher. »

* * *

><p>Et voilà<p>

A la prochainre,

N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot ou deux...

Bisous


End file.
